How things can change in a moment
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Conan was with Kogoro for a simple detective assignment when a murder happened, same old same old. What wasn't the same was that the killer set the building on fire trying to escape. What wasn't normal was the fact that Conan had spotted Gin in the crowd of people and followed him. What wasn't normal...was Conan being kidnapped by Gin and taken back to HQ but...he's not in trouble
1. Chapter 1

**Detective Conan Blind AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and I had a thought. What would have happened if Conan saved one of the BO members from becoming blind? Well…for one they now owe him a debt. AU OOC)**

Conan made sure he kept low and hidden, using his small size to his advantage. He was following Gin. The same Gin who shrunk him into this form.

Honestly running into him was an accident. He and Uncle Kogoro had gone to a pharmaceutical company for a typical case involving medical supplies being used for something _not_ they were made for while Ran was at karate practice and naturally a murder had happened. Before the murder happened though Conan had spotted Gin entering the building on his own.

After solving the murder, and honestly being a bit surprised that Gin hadn't been the one to commit it, a fire had broken out as the killer tried to escape. Conan took this chance to kick Kogoro awake and then run after Gin to see what he was here for and if he could stop the man.

He had followed Gin to a secret place near the back of the company where he seemed to be waiting for someone in the safe of volatile things. It was a surprise that anyone was still here considering how everyone had panicked and evacuated when the fire broke out…but then again there weren't any fire alarms going off yet.

Wait…nope. The fire alarm just went off here too.

Conan watched as Gin gave an annoyed sigh and stood up, looking aggravated but not pissed or bloodthirsty yet.

Conan began to power up his shoes to surprise the black organization member with a super shot to the head that should knock him out long enough for Conan to go get the cops to arrest him.

Well that had been his plan until an explosion rocked the building and knocked him and Gin both off of their feet. Fire was suddenly filling the room as bits of debris and parts of the ceiling came down. Since he had been under the desk and peering around the edge he had avoided the worst of it since the explosion had sent him tumbling back under it fully. The worst damage Conan had was a few bruises from the tumble and a small burn on his cheek where a flame had gotten him.

Crawling out from under the desk that had caught on fire however he saw that Gin seemed worse off. He was on the ground looking dazed and a bit out of it, having been hit with some debris and his hat was knocked off.

Conan coughed a little but smirked. This wasn't what he wanted to happen but this did give him a chance to finally catch the cold blooded killer who had poisoned him and was hunting Haibara.

Hearing a groan and creaking though Conan looked around alarmed and then felt his heart jump into his throat. A cabinet full of chemicals was tilting dangerously and about to fall…and it was right over where Gin was laid out on the floor still dazed.

Conan didn't even remember moving. He just reacted on reflex and instinct.

"Move!" Conan yelled as he dashed forward, his still powered shoes giving him an extra boost in his speed as he slammed into Gin's side.

Gin might be more than three times Conan's size at the moment, but the momentum behind Conan's body hitting his and Gin being too dazed to have tried and defended himself had the ash blond haired man rolling away just in time for the cabinet and it's chemicals to come crashing down.

Gin was brought back to focus at being shoved like that and looked up alarmed. Looking to see who had shoved him his eyes fell on a small body coated in different liquids laying on the ground where he had just been. Gin's throat seized up and it didn't have anything to do with the smoke filling the room. A child.

The cabinet had been stopped from completely crushing the small child thanks to a desk that was creaking under the weight and the flames that were starting to lick at it, but all the chemicals that had been on the cabinet spilled all over the child.

Scrambling to his feet, Gin quickly rushed over and shoved the cabinet to the side and away from nearly crushing the little body who was unconscious and had a tiny leg that was bent at an unnatural angle. There was no telling what those chemicals were or what they were made to do and grabbing the child with his bare hands wouldn't be a good idea.

"Hold on little one." Gin said softly as he took off his trench coat and wrapped the small body in it, noting the glasses that were laying on the ground and grabbing those too just in case. They probably belonged to the child after all.

"I'm going to get you somewhere safer and get you some help." Gin said gently as he cradled the small body, a boy of about six if he had to guess, to his chest and supported his obviously broken leg as he began finding the fastest way out of the building while his mind raced with possibilities.

How had a child gotten into that area of the company without anyone stopping him? There were no other adults in the area. Had he wondered off and gotten lost? No there would have been an announcement about it over the intercoms. The boy must have been in the room when the fire alarm went off and the explosion.

The kid had pushed him aside and saved his life. Gin owed this small body in his arms a debt.

Getting out of the building and noticing how no one was looking around for a child he felt his grip on the child tighten a little. No one was looking for him. Sure there were a few people in ambulances for smoke inhalation, a few broken bones, and some burns…but no one was looking for a missing child. He didn't have anyone looking for him.

He was well dressed, probably from a wealthy family, but no one was looking for him. His parents or guardians were obviously negligent of the boy if he had wandered off without anyone noticing and he was so tiny and lightweight that it worried Gin.

"Come on little one. I'm taking you with me. You'll be safe and taken care of there." Gin said slipping away towards his car with the tiny body in his arms still unconscious and whimpering slightly in pain as he was gently deposited in the back seat of the Porsche so that Gin could get him to Headquarters.

He had no clue that the little boy he had just, essentially, kidnapped was the shrunken form of a teenage detective that he had once tried to kill. He had no clue that the little boy had lots of friends in high places that were going to go frantic to find him.

He had no idea that this little boy who saved his life…was going to end up changing his entire life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Detective Conan Blind AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"So why did you bring this child back to headquarters and demand he be treated to the best of our ability?" Karasuma asked one of his best and most loyal agents who was keeping an eye on the child through the window to the recovery room he had been put in to sleep until he woke up, after they had decontaminated him and got his leg set in a cast and all at least.

"I was at that medical company to get the chemicals when a murder happened. The killer was caught and apparently set the building on fire trying to escape. That went about as could be expected in a building full of flammable and often times dangerous chemicals. There was an explosion, I got knocked in the head with some debris and the room caught on fire. I didn't notice a rack full of chemicals about to fall on me but the kid did and he pushed me out of the way…he saved my life. He was small enough that the cabinet didn't hit him before it got caught on a nearby desk but…if it had been _me…_" Gin trailed off staring through the window and making Karasuma nod his head in understanding.

"You owe him a debt, possibly even your life from the way you describe it. So you brought him here instead of a hospital…why?" Karasuma asked raising an eyebrow and making Gin look a bit unsure as he continued to stare at the little boy with the plain white cast on his leg and in the too big medical gown since they had never really _needed_ child sized gowns before. Sure some of the operatives probably had families that included children but they were never brought to HQ. Even, or especially, when they were injured.

"No one was looking for him." Gin said quietly and making Karasuma's eyes crack open to peer up at him fully now.

"He had managed to wander away in a medical company where a murder had _just happened_ and no one looked for him. No one noticed he was gone. No one noticed a small child wandering around what should have been a secure area. After the fact…no one was looking for him after the building caught on fire. Not after something _blew up_. No one cared enough to look for him. He was well dressed but whoever was looking after him apparently carried more about appearances than actually paying him any attention. He looks six but he weighs so little…he's so small compared to most boys his approximate age." Gin said and then he looked his boss straight in the eyes.

"He was all alone. Saving my life or not…I couldn't just leave him there to suffer…to possibly _die_." Gin said making Karasuma nod his head slightly as he looked into the room as well. Such a small well dressed child had saved the life of one of his best agents and had no one who seemed to truly care for him. Yes now he understood why Gin had brought the child here.

"Are you planning on keeping him? Raising him in the organization?" Karasuma asked making Gin tense visibly at this.

"You know how I feel about children sir. I don't want him to grow up to be like me." Gin said making Karasuma nod his head slowly at this.

"But that does not mean he cannot grow into one of us regardless. If nothing else he can be like our young Kir. One of our public faces and lures, only when he's older of course. For now he will be your responsibility Gin." Karasuma said making Gin nod his head although he wasn't pleased at the thought of the little boy that saved his life having to become a killer, even if only by association and abetting.

"I'll take good care of him sir. You have my word." Gin said nodding seriously and making Karasuma give a small smile as he turned away to go to his office.

"I'm sure you will. Even if you didn't owe him your life you are always kind to children." Karasuma said before walking away, cutting off anything else Gin might have said.

"Gin?" One of the head doctors, Barley, asked stepping out of the little boys room after preforming one last check over of the still unconscious child. Gin hadn't expected him to wake up any time soon anyways. After all the little guy had been through a traumatic and life altering ordeal.

"The boy?" Gin demanded immediately and he really should learn the childs name as soon as he woke up. It didn't feel right to just keep referring to him as child or boy.

"Alive and stable. We aren't completely sure what kind of effect the chemicals will have on him yet but an MRI shows unusually high activity of the brain for someone his predicted age. His broken leg has been set and is in the cast, thankfully despite how bad it looked it wasn't a bad break. It should heal without complications." Barley said making Gin relax a little. That was good. The little boy would heal. Although he was concerned about the high brain activity…it wasn't anything life threatening.

Surely the chemicals just coated the boy and didn't hurt him too badly? The little one couldn't have saved his life only to be irreparably damaged in return. A broken leg and some heightened activity in the brain…that had to be it right?

"We'll be able to run some more tests and determine if the chemicals had done anything to him when he wakes up which should be sometime tomorrow morning. Until then we'll keep him here under observation." Barley said and Gin just nodded in understanding before he slipped into the room and sat at the chair beside the boys bed. He owed the little boy his life.

The least he could do was be here for the kid when he woke up in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Detective Conan Blind AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"What do you mean Conan-kun is missing?!" Officer Sato demanded as she spoke into her cellphone looking shocked and worried while the entire office and everyone in it jerked around to stare at her, all work coming to a grinding halt at the words out of her mouth.

"And you haven't seen him since?! Why wasn't this reported earlier? Was he still in the building?" Sato demanded and she looked furious as she paced where she stood.

"Alright calm down. Just…calm down alright? I'll put out the word and we'll do what we can to find him. We're going to find him and bring him home okay? Until then try calling anyone he might be spending the night with, the rest of the Detective Boys, that Professor he spends so much time with, that Okiya guy at the Kudo place, that waiter at the café he likes so much, Hattori in Osaka, anyone! Call them and see if he stayed the night with them without telling anyone and if he isn't there then get them in on the search too!" Sato said before she snapped her phone closed.

"Sato-san?" Shiratori asked only to earn a roar as Sato spun around and sunk her fist into the dry wall of the office, punching a hole clear through it.

"That pharmaceutical company that was set on fire by the killer trying to escape yesterday? The one that had a few explosions? Apparently Conan was in there and no one saw him since yesterday!" Sato finally said as she panted heavily and removed her fist from the wall.

"So he's missing?" Takagi asked the obvious making Sato nod her head jerkily.

"Unless he stayed the night at someone's house and didn't tell anyone…yes he's missing." Sato said and she did not look happy but no one could blame her for how she was reacting. After all Conan was pretty much the mascot of the division and most of them liked the boy even though he was kind of cynical for being so young.

"Get all resources we have working on finding him immediately! Contact that FBI woman and her 'lover' and see if they know anything." Meguire began barking orders at everyone immediately and they all snapped to it and began calling the other divisions to relay the news that everyones favorite small detective was considered MIA.

Everyone froze when Sato's phone went off five minutes later.

"Yes did you find him? What? They haven't…alright. We're going to start using every resource we can to find him. Yes…yes. Make sure Hattori knows the kid is missing as well. Yes that would help greatly. Alright. Don't worry. We're going to find him and if someone's hurt him then there's going to be _hell_." Sato said before hanging up and spinning to look at Meguire who was staring at her waiting for the update.

"Ran said that neither the professor, anyone at the café, that Okiya guy, nor any of the other Detective boys have seen Conan since yesterday before the fire." Sato said and her hands were trembling a bit with rage and fear. Had someone taken Conan? Was he hurt? Was someone hurting him? Oh if anyone touched that little boy then Sato was going to forget for a moment that she wasn't supposed to kill.

"Alright. I'll put in a call to that FBI woman." Meguire said looking solemn and just as worried as Sato was. Everyone looked worried and angry at the thought of someone having stolen their little detective or at the thought that maybe he was hurt and lost and alone and actually needed help for once.

"Hello?" Jodie answered the phone in English after the first ring.

"Jodie-sensei this is Inspector Meguire from the Tokyo PD. Have you seen or heard Conan-kun recently?" Meguire asked getting straight to the point.

"Cool Kid? I haven't seen him in two days now, but I heard from him yesterday morning. He said that he and Detective Mouri were going to a medical company for a case. Is something wrong?" Jodie asked and her voice was a lot more worried now and her Japanese a lot better.

"I see. He's been missing since yesterday when the medical company caught on fire. No one saw him leave the building but we didn't find any bodies in it. No one's seen or heard from him since that time either." Meguire said and he heard the way her breath hitched at that.

"So he's missing. I'll see what I can do. No one takes my Cool Kid." Jodie said and her voice was just as dangerous and protective as Satos before she hung up the phone and making Meguire frown at it for a moment.

"I think I just started an FBI manhunt." Meguire said looking torn on whether that was a good thing or bad.

"Good that means this might go faster." Sato obviously had no qualms about how she felt on the matter as she began contacting everyone she knew in the other departments.

"What did you say would help greatly?" Chiba asked making Sato give a small smirk.

"Ran is friends with the Sonoko girl from that wealthy family, the Suzuki. Apparently Sonoko-san is just as worried and protective of Conan-kun as we are. She's going to call her Uncle on the Kaito Kid Task force and see if he can help at all, and then use her family's connections and wealth to try and hunt down who took Conan as well." Sato said making Meguire smirk a bit.

"That'll help this go faster." Meguire said earning a nod of agreement and several more calls were placed that day.

"Wha' do yah mean he's missin'?!" Hattori Heiji yelled into his cell phone and causing his parents and Kazuha to look up alarmed while Hattori dashed to his room and began throwing a bag together, and made sure he grabbed his kendo sword.

"I'll be dere soon as I can." Hattori said snapping his phone closed and shoving it into his pocket roughly as he finished packing his bag and zipped it up.

"Who's missin' Heiji?" Kazuha asked worried and making Hattori's eyes snap to her in an instant.

"Conan. He went on ah case yesterday with tha' Otchan to ah medical company tha' caught on fire. No one's seen 'im since." Hattori said making Kazuha's eyes widen.

"Give meh ten minutes ta get some stuff from mah house." Kazuha said and then pulled out her phone to call Ran and get the full details on everything while Heiji's parents began to put in calls to their contacts in the police department. Heiji seemed to take the small boy in as a younger brother and besides…they had liked the kid when they had met him.

"Sonoko darling I'm kind of busy at the moment. I've got that bastard Kaitou Kid right where I want him." Jirokichi Suzuki said answering his youngest nieces call even as he smiled deviously at Kaitou Kid who looked more amused than anything.

"What? That brat is…? Alright I'll make a few calls. Don't worry we'll have him helping me stop Kaitou in no time!" Jirokichi said looking a lot angrier now as he snapped his phone closed while Kaitou raised an eyebrow.

"You get lost! I've got bigger fish to fry!" Jirokichi said making Kaitou's eyes widen. Jirokichi _never_ just lets him go!

"I need to find that Conan kid and get him back from whoever took him so that when I catch you he can be there too!" Jirokichi said making Kaitou's face go dead serious.

"Conan? What happened to my Tantei-kun?" Kaitou demanded with a hard glint in his eyes. He was the master thief and no one took away his favorite detective!

Kaitou was on the prowl.

"What? Shin-chan is…" Yukiko Kudo was stunned when she got the call from Agase who gave a heavy grunt.

"Yeah he was in a building fire yesterday and no one's heard from him since but there were no bodies found… he's missing and it's safe to say that someone took him." Agase reported and he sounded just as upset and angry about it as Yukiko was.

"We're on our way." Yusaku Kudo said his eyes glinting darkly behind his glasses as he looked at his wife who nodded back and went to find the gun that Sharon had taught her how to use all those years ago, when Shinichi had just been a tiny little thing.

"Hm? You don't often call me Yukiko." Chris Vineyard or rather Vermouth said sounding amused and confused when she answered her phone on the first ring. She stiffened at the sound of the old gun she had given Yukiko once being cocked and loaded with bullets.

"Someone took Shin-chan. You're his godmother despite being on the opposite side of the law. You have a right to know." Yukiko's voice was cold and detached and Vermouth shuddered at hearing it. The one, and only one thankfully, time she had heard her friends voice sound like that had been when someone had broken into the house and kidnapped Shinichi when he was only three years old. Yusaku hadn't been needed. Yukiko alone had stormed the criminals armed with only her old kendo sword and the gun Vermouth had given her as Sharon.

Vermouth had tracked the kidnappers down as well but by the time she got there…Yukiko had already handled it and had Shinichi in her arms cuddling him for all she was worth.

"I'll find out what I can on my end. Keep in touch." Vermouth said her own voice going cold as she reached into the desk drawer and pulled out one of her own guns, checking it and loading it as she did so.

"Thank you Sharon." Yukiko sounded so relieved to know that she had her old friends help with this and Vermouth merely smirked.

"Of course. Cool Guy is my precious little godson after all." Vermouth said and her eyes glinted dangerously. Who had _dared_ take what was hers?

No one knew that right at that moment Conan was starting to come around in a comfy hospital bed.

"Where am I? Why can't I see anything?" Conan asked waking up and rubbing at his head which rang a little bit as he tried to open his eyes but he couldn't see anything.

"Hey there little guy. Glad to see you awake." A soft and gentle voice said and it sounded familiar but Conan didn't recognize it right off hand at the moment.

"Hello? Can you please turn on the lights? I can't see anything." Conan requested looking towards where he thought the voice sounded like it was coming from and he heard what sounded like a small gasp.

"Little one…the lights _are _on." The voice said and his voice sounded a bit unsure and upset.

"Then why can't I see anything?" Conan asked back confused as he tried to look around but no matter which direction he looked…there was only blackness. Total dark blackness.

"DOCTOR!" The mans voice called sounding worried and panicked and it made Conan jump and his heart race.

"I see that he's awake but there was no need to yell like that. Wha-" The man was cut off and there was a rustling of fabric and the sound of foot steps.

"He can't see anything. Whatever those chemicals that spilled on him were they hurt his vision! He can't see anything!" The voice that was gentle a minute ago sounded upset and frantic and there was a gasp.

He felt a hand touching his face and near his eyes but Conan couldn't see anything. Then he heard three little words that chilled him to the bone.

"He's gone blind."


	4. Chapter 4

**Detective Conan Blind AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Mister?" Conan asked the gentle voice quietly once the doctor had left after telling Conan about his injuries although he obviously doubted that the little boy really understood anything other than the fact that he couldn't see and that he had broken a leg.

"You can call me Jun little one. Jun Karishma." The man, Jun, said gently and he sounded upset.

"My name's Conan Edogawa." Conan introduced himself, realizing that he hadn't done that yet.

"It's nice to meet you Conan. Right now you're in the medical ward of my workplace. I brought you here when you saved my life in that burning building. No one was looking for you and I couldn't just leave you there…" Jun trailed off when Conan nodded his head in understanding. Kogoro had still been dazed from the tranquilizer dart so probably hadn't realized that Conan wasn't with him when the fire alarm went off.

"Thank you." Conan said quietly and the man just put a hand on Conan's head, he had large hands but they were soft, and gently ruffled his hair.

"I should be the one saying that. You saved my life, and it's what led to you being in this predicament in the first place." Jun said and his voice was upset and he sounded guilty.

"I don't remember it. I just remember there being an explosion and realizing that someone was in danger. I don't remember who or doing anything to save anyone." Conan said shaking his head and making Jun ruffle his hair again.

"Well you did. I had been struck by some debris from the ceiling and was a bit out of it. I didn't see a cart full of chemicals about to tip over on me but you shoved me to the side and got hit instead. Those chemicals are what took away your vision Conan-kun." Jun said and he was speaking slowly and softly as if scared he would break Conan at hearing how it had happened but Conan just nodded his head.

"I know I'm blind now and that my leg is broken…but is there anything else I need to know about?" Conan asked making the hand on his head stiffen a bit and then withdraw and settle gently on his back.

"You have a few burns, some on your hands and stomach and one on your left cheek. The doctor said that they're probably going to scar. You also have a few bruises and scratches from the debris and the parts of the cabinet that you got hit by but those should heal normally. We managed to decontaminate you of all the chemicals so they didn't get into your blood stream or anything like that." Jun said softly and making Conan's hand reach up to his cheek and feel the bandage that was pressed to it and secured with medical tape.

"Okay. What's going to happen to me now? Uncle complains how I'm a free loader most of the time and now that I can't see…" Conan trailed off thinking about that. Uncle Kogoro usually did call him a free loader and had threatened to throw Conan out more than once, now that Conan couldn't see and would place an even bigger burden on him and Ran…Kogoro might go through with his threat.

"You'll stay with me then. You're only like this because of me so I'll take responsibility for it and take care of you. No one's going to throw you out or anything like that. Not while I'm here." Jun said and his voice sounded a bit darker at that and was a bit familiar now but Conan's mind was too muddled to think anything of it. He'd probably realize why the voice was so familiar later when the pain medicine wore off and he was thinking more coherently again.

"But I'll tell you now that I work with some dangerous people okay? So if anyone tries to bother you then you tell me immediately and try not to talk to or bother anyone in return alright?" Jun asked making Conan nod his head slowly. That was fine. It wasn't like he'd be going anywhere on his own anytime soon anyways.

"Aniki. There's been a meeting called. Something has the police departments in a frenzy." That voice? Conan recognized that voice but how? Why was he here and calling the nice Jun-san 'Aniki'? That voice belonged to Vodka no doubt about it but...but the only person that he's heard Vodka call 'Aniki' was…was…

"What do I care about that?" Jun's voice, it had changed now. It was colder and darker. That voice…it was Gin's voice!

The same Gin who had poisoned him and turned him into Conan! The same Gin who wanted to kill Haibara, or as he knew her Sherry. The same Gin would kill him without hesitation if he knew about Conan Edogawa really being Shinichi Kudo!

"The FBI have been harassing Kir again." Vodka said dryly and that caused Gin to suck in a slight breath.

"What do I care about them harassing her?" Gin asked and his voice sounded a lot more defensive and guarded now earning a snort from Vodka.

"Come on Aniki don't play dumb. I know you're sweet on Kir which is why you haven't shot her no matter how many times someone accuses her of being a traitor. Usually one accusation has you putting a bullet in her skull immediately but with Kir you've given her chances to prove that she's loyal and defended her from others. I'm just wondering when you'll finally man up and tell her about your feelings." Vodka said and his voice sounded teasing. As if he were having fun teasing Gin.

"I will shoot you in the eye." Gin growled at Vodka but then Conan felt a large gentle hand ruffle his hair again and fought his urge to flinch back.

"Don't worry little man. I'll be back in a little while. It looks like there's been a business meeting called over someone harassing a friend of mine." Gin said gently and softly to Conan, his voice that of Jun's, as he ruffled Conan's hair and made it messier than it already had been.

"Sure a friend he calls her. He means that someone's messing with his woman and he's not happy about it." Vodka stage whispered to Conan and earning a snarl from Gin who then proceeded to chase Vodka from the room and towards the meeting apparently.

That left Conan along in the room, or at least he thinks he's alone, with his thoughts.

The main thought being simple.

_'How the hell am I going to get out of this one?'_

His second thought however was a lot more amused and a bit creeped out.

_'And is cold blooded killer Gin really sweet on Kir like that and is scared to admit it?'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Detective Conan Blind AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"What crawled up the ass of the FBI and the Police Department?" Gin asked entering the room and his eyes immediately shooting to Kir who was frowning and cradling her left arm.

"What happened?" Gin demanded stepping over to her and causing her to glance up at him and give a small shrug and try to smile it off.

"The FBI were questioning me about somebody and when I told them I didn't know anything and went to walk away they grabbed m-Wah?" Kir was alarmed and confused when Gin grabbed her arm gently and pushed down her shirt sleeve to show a nasty dark bruise on her upper arm that wrapped around most of her arm.

"They did this to you?" Gin asked his voice a growl and causing Kir to look at him confused as she furrowed her brow at him while he gently ran his finger tips over the bruise but didn't cause her any pain.

"Well yes…it hurts a bit but I've had worse. Why do you care?" Kir asked looking up at Gin confused and making his eyes widen as he released her arm.

"We don't have a lot of loyal agents left that are good at what they do. I don't want to lose a good agent to the FBI rats." Gin said but he wasn't looking at her as he stepped away and it seemed as if there was a small dusting of pink on his cheeks.

"Oh well don't worry. It'll take a lot more than just a bruise on my arm to get the FBI to scare me." Kir said giving him a smile and making him look at her again, staring at the bruise before she rolled down her sleeves to cover her arm again like usual. No one knew _why_ she covered her arms most of the time and she clammed up whenever anyone asked.

"That looks like more than just a bruise. They probably cracked the bone. You should go to medical after the meeting and get it checked out just in case." Gin said looking at her sternly and making her blink up at him but give him a smile for his worry.

"Ah you think so? That would explain why it hurts a bit more than normal…I'll make sure I have it seen to after the meeting." Kir said causing him to grunt slightly and step closer so that he nearly towered over her.

"I'll take you there after this. I'm heading that way myself." Gin said and the look on his face showed that he wouldn't be swayed from the idea.

"Oh my god would you just ask her out already?" Curacao called from across the room making Gin's face gain a light dusting of pink as he shot a vicious glare in her direction as he mentally debated whether Rum and Karasuma's ire was worth shooting her while Kir went completely red in the face. The two of them did _not_ look at each other right then.

"What has them in such a fit that the FBI hurt her trying to get information they believe that she has?" Gin asked getting everyone back on track as he glanced down at Kir who would not look up at him at the moment with her face still dusted a shade of pink. He thought it looked quite fetching on her. She looked cute when she blushed.

"They were searching for someone and thought I would know. They still suspect me of being a criminal and do keep tabs on me when I'm not here but out in public. This was the first time they openly confronted me however." Kir spoke up causing all of the people assembled to nod slightly in understanding but they each looked troubled.

"Did they say who they were looking for?" Karasuma asked from behind his screen that kept his face hidden from the agents that didn't know who he was. The less that knew his face the better for everyone.

"No. One of them, the big guy that looks kind of like Vodka, just demanded where 'he' was. Didn't specify who he was or give any distinctive features but kept saying I knew who he was talking about. When I insisted that I didn't and tried to leave well…" Kir looked back at her arm and earning nods from the others in the room. It was obvious what had happened.

"Hmm. Whoever this 'he' is he seems to be very important to both the FBI and the Tokyo police." Rum said voicing the obvious from his screen with the voice modifier going.

"The son of someone influential maybe? An FBI member's kid? Maybe not even the kid and just an FBI member in general?" Chianti boredly offered from where she was leaning against the wall with Korn, earning hums from the others in the room. That _did _seem likely.

"But surely if someone that was deemed important enough for them to assault me in broad daylight in the _streets_ was missing or taken then there would have been something in the news about it? I haven't heard of anything like that however…" Kir trailed off frowning and honestly confused as to who they were searching for and why they had thought she would know who it was and where he was.

"They probably want to cover up their failure at keeping one of their own or someone so high profile safe. That way their other agents and the people that look to them for protection don't start doubting them." Gin sad shaking his head and honestly wondering who it could be they were searching for so heavy handedly.

He wished that little Conan had someone looking for him that passionately.

"Speaking of missing people. Where's Bourbon?" Vermouth asked glancing around for her subordinate and partner who hadn't shown up yet.

"Curacao where would his path have taken him through the building and is there anything that could have delayed him?" Rum asked the silver haired woman whose lips twitched downward for half a second as she considered it.

"Coming from the western entrance like he does he would have had to pass by the recovery ward of the medical wing and then the cafeteria before making it here. The only things that could have distracted him is food if he has not yet eaten or seeing somber he knows in a recovery room." Curacao relayed making Gin stiffen immediately.

"Conan… If he's hurt a hair on the kids head I'm going to kill him!" Gin snarled as he sprinted from the room, startling everyone.

"What the hell?!" Chianti looked just as confused as everyone else.

"Aniki's gotten attached to a little kid that saved him yesterday and was hurt badly in the process. That's who he's afraid Bourbon hurt." Vodka helpfully piped in while everyone looked at each other slowly.

"A half-pint saved _Gin_? This kid I've gotta meet." Chianti said leaving the room and quickly followed by Korn.

"I need to go to medical to have my arm checked anyways." Kir said taking her leave while Vodka raced after them.

"Curacao try to find out more about who the FBI and police are so worried about finding." Rum ordered making the woman bow her head in acknowledgement.

"Well I've got other things to do. You know how to get me if you need me." Vermouth said leaving the room and heading back to her own to try and find out where Cool Guy had gone off too. She had a very good idea that _he _was the one the FBI were searching for.

Why they questioned Kir however she had no idea.

What were the chances that he had been taken by a member of the organization anyways?

She _highly_ doubted that's what happened to her Cool Guy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Detective Conan Blind AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Get away from him!" Gin snarled looking dangerous and protective and fierce as he burst into the room and had his gun out and aimed at Bourbon in an instant while the blond haired male looked up calmly from where he was holding Conan close.

"He was having a panic attack when I was passing by. Since he visits the café often he knows my voice and I thought I could calm him down because of it." Bourbon said calmly although his eyes flashed with worry as he glanced down at the little boy who leaned against his chest and was tense when Gin came into the room.

"It's okay Conan I'm here now. I'm sorry I left you alone like that but I needed to go to the meeting. Are you okay? Can you tell me what the panic attack was about or do you not feel up to it?" Gin asked his voice gentle and soft as he approached the bed quickly and glared death at Bourbon who raised an eyebrow at how Gin was acting with the child.

"He lost his sight." Bourbon said making Gin roll his eyes.

"Thank you blondie as if that wasn't obvious." Gin said dryly and earning a small snort of amusement from Conan and a louder one from Chianti near the door.

"He just lost his sight and he's in a new place he's never been before surrounded by people he doesn't know. Is it any wonder that he panicked? Especially since he wanted to be a detective when he got older so he greatly relied on his sight to find or spot clues that would help him crack a case." Bourbon said giving Gin a smug look and a glare at the same time while Gin's face softened as he looked at the little boy that was no longer smiling at being reminded that he wasn't able to see any clues to help him solve his cases now.

"Well…don't worry okay? We'll figure something out. I'll figure out a way for you to still be able to solve cases and I'll help you learn how to do it and we'll just adapt and overcome any obstacle in the way okay?" Gin asked softly as he gently pulled Conan into his arms and making the boy tense but then he relaxed a little when Gin hummed something low in his throat soothingly to the boy.

"Don't worry little man. I'll watch out for you and help you any way that I can." Gin said softly and causing Conan to stay silent. Gin was being serious. He really meant what he was saying.

"So this little runt is the one who saved your ass?" Chianti asked from the doorway, causing Conan's head to snap up and his milky blue eyes to try and scan the area where the voice had come from. It didn't mean he saw anything though.

"Easy there runt. Didn't mean to scare ya. Name's Chianti, there's a man right here named Korn but don't worry we aren't gonna hurt you." Chianti's rough and usually annoyed voice was a lot gentler now and Conan didn't see it but the female snipers face and eyes softened at the sight of the newly blinded and scared child that looked remarkably tiny, especially when he was that close to someone as tall as Gin.

"Tiny." Korn said staring at the boy whose eyes turned towards him this time and Chianti snorted slightly.

"Isn't he? How old are you anyways runt?" Chianti asked as she got closer to Conan who was trying his best not to panic at the thought of not just Gin but also two snipers in close proximity when he wasn't able to see anything or protect himself.

"Six." He said quietly as he tried to keep his breathing even. The only reason that he wasn't in another panic attack at the moment was because Bourbon was still there and the man was openly protective of Conan.

"You look more like you're three or four. You're really tiny for your age kid." Vodka said frowning slightly not that Conan could see it but he didn't sound too happy about something at the moment.

"You're a runt! Don't worry little guy. Chianti's going to put some meat on your bones and get you big and strong in no time. You know how to shoot a gun?" Chianti asked grabbing Conan from Gin without warning and lifting him up.

"Yes? My dad taught me how to shoot a pistol in Hawaii." Conan said sounding confused about why she would ask.

"How'd you like to learn how to shoot a sniper rifle? You're a bit small for some of the higher caliber ones but I've got a few small caliber rifles you can learn on until you're a bit stronger." Chianti said and she sounded eager while Bourbon snorted slightly.

"Yeah sure. Teach the blind kid how to shoot a gun. That's just an accident waiting to happen." Bourbon said coldly and making Chianti glare at him over Conan's head.

"Screw you Bourbon!" Chianti snapped before Gin took Conan back out of her arms.

"Chianti I think you're scaring him." Korn said when Chianti whined slightly about the kid being taken from her.

"But Korn just look at him! He's tiny and fragile like one of those porcelain pots or something! How can you _not_ want to hug the little guy?" Chianti whined while Gin snorted slightly.

"The girl is Chianti, she's childish and bloodthirsty but she has a soft spot for small kids and animals. You'll be fine with her if I'm not around. Her minder is Korn. He's quiet and stoic most of the time but he doesn't hurt kids. If you can't find me or Vodka for some reason you find them two and stay with them until I find you okay?" Gin said to Conan who just nodded his head dumbly.

Two days ago if you told him he'd be in the medical wing of the Black Organization HQ and being coddled by the members he knew of, and was scared of, Conan would have laughed in your face and told you that you had been smoking too many funny plants.

Now he was just wondering if this was all some weird dream and he'd wake up in the morning.

But no. This was apparently the truth and what was really happening now.

He still had no clue how he was going to get out of this mess, especially since he no longer could actually see anything.


	7. Chapter 7

**Detective Conan Blind AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Okay there's something in here about even though you can't see us in the normal sense…you'll be able to feel our faces and get a sense of what we look like, and since you know colors and all and what they look like we can tell you something like our hair or eye color and that'll make it easier for you right kid?" Chianti asked as she and Korn and Vodka and Gin were pouring over books on how to deal with blindness. Bourbon had left a while ago saying that he was going to go find out from Vermouth what he missed during the meeting.

"We'll have to get you started on braille soon. Doesn't one of the others know it?" Vodka asked glancing up at the others from his book and making them nod.

"Curacao does but asking her means getting Rum involved." Korn said simply and making everyone hiss. Not many of them liked Rum, Conan however perked up at the mention of two names he didn't already know. He might not be able to see but he could still hear and he could hear lots of valuable information if they kept talking like this around him.

"Curacao? Rum?" Conan asked making the adults look at him again.

"Two more of my coworkers. Rum is the second in command of the entire organization and Curacao is his personal assistant and confidante. No one knows much about Rum except for Ano Kata and Curacao herself but Curacao is a young woman who is very good at martial arts and memorizing things…and she's scary when she's behind the wheel of a car." Gin said making Conan look surprised. _Gin considered someone else scary?!_

"Yeah she's awesome when she's driving but she's reckless as hell with a car that's not hers. Don't know what happened to her but about two years ago she was fun and actually kind of nice to be around but ever since Rum got his hands on her she's practically licked his ass and bent over his desk for whatever he needed." Chianti said crudely.

"It was weird." Korn said making the others nod in agreement.

"Yeah one day she's about to be killed by Vermouth for some information she accidentally memorized only to be saved by Rum. She was held in that room for several hours before she was let out and ever since then she's been pretty much just his mindless puppet. Pretty much the only thing that's the same about her is her memorization ability, her fighting skills, her driving, and her hair and eye color. For some reason everything else changed." Vodka agreed while Conan frowned at that.

"Sounds like a brainwashing to me." Conan said making the entire room freeze and he could feel how everyone in it tensed by the atmosphere. It was a very, very loud silence that descended upon the room.

"You…you don't think…" Chianti was trailing off and Conan heard someone swallow heavily.

"It _would _explain everything. One minute she's wearing her uniform the way she always does and has her hair short and spiky with a temper to match, the very next day her uniform's been completely changed and she's calmer and quieter and follows all the orders unquestioningly. Plus she started growing her hair out when she once said she'd never let it grow that long." Vodka said slowly and Conan didn't need to be able to see to know that they were all staring at each other during the long moment of quiet that followed.

"But…But even _we_ never brainwash people! That's punishable by death if caught! Even _that_ _person_ would never condone it! He'd be the one to run a sword through Rum himself if it were true!" Chianti said and Conan noted that away for the future. So even the Black Organization had standards and morals of what they will and won't do? That was unexpected.

"Get Curacao and take her to medical immediately. Tell the Head Doctor to run tests for brainwashing or mental alterations, make sure you keep it quiet from everyone. _Especially _Rum." Gin ordered his voice dark and making the others stand up.

"You got it. If this is true I'm going to put a bullet between Rums eyes myself." Chianti said storming from the room with the other two guys not far behind her.

"Good job little man. You gave us a large clue as to what could have happened to one person around here I actually considered a friend before she changed. Thanks to you we might get the old Curacao back." Gin said gently ruffling Conan's hair while the boy flinched slightly at the unexpected touch, making Gin retract his hand immediately.

"Here…why don't we get you used to feeling things to tell what they are? Do you want to feel my face so you know what I look like or do you want to start with something else?" Gin asked softly as a distraction.

"Can we start with something else?" Conan asked and he hated that this was happening. That he had to go through this and rely on someone who had been more than happy to try and kill him two days ago to help him adapt to the darkness.

"Sure. I'm going to put something in your hand and I want you to get a feel for it and try and guess what it is alright?" Gin asked making Conan nod and hold out one hand palm up.

"Pen." Conan said immediately when he felt the object in his hand, it was too heavy to be a pencil and too small to be a book or a cane or a hair brush. He found the clicker at the top with his thumb and nodded.

"Good." Gin said taking the pen away and putting something else in Conan's hand.

Hm. Wooden and lightweight, an average height with an eraser on one end.

"Pencil." Conan said immediately, earning a ruffle of the hair from a large hand that he knew was calloused with weapon usage and stained with blood…but it was very gentle as it ruffled his hair.

"Good job. That's two for two." Gin said smiling softly not that Conan could see it. Gin removed the pen from Conan's hand and that's how the two spent the next two or three hours. Gin handing Conan random items to see if he could tell what they were just by touching and feeling them.

They never knew that Bourbon was racing back to his car and driving to police headquarters after having told Vermouth that Conan had been declared missing by the police, but was in fact in the medical ward of the HQ.

The two of them never noticed Vermouth lingering at the one way window as she watched inward, her heart breaking at seeing her godson now blinded and hurt after having saved yet another person who didn't deserve his mercy.

Her little Cool Guy…

She had to tell Yukiko immediately and try to get him away from Gin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Detective Conan Blind AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"I've found him but I'm calling in backup for this. The person he's with at the moment is dangerous but won't hurt him for a while. Shin-chan saved someone's life and they're the type to repay their debts. If we're going to get him back to you and the others then we'll have to wait at least two weeks for the man who's taking care of him to let his guard down some. Shin-chan also has a broken leg so we'll have to be careful of the cast." Vermouth said into her secured personal line to Yukiko who was happy that Vermouth knew where her son was. She was able to keep a discreet eye out for him.

"I'll call Toichi-sensei's son. He's a good thief and Fujiko-onee-san would be willing to drag Lupin-san and his group into it. They all love Conan." Yukiko said while Yusaku was already dialing Subaru to let him know that they had a lead.

"Alright. We'll discuss details once we have everyone on board." Vermouth agreed making Yukiko give an affirmative.

"Thank you Sharon. Please… watch over him for me until we get him home?" Yukiko asked softly and making Vermouth smile gently even though she knew Yukiko couldn't see her.

"Of course. I'm his godmother after all." Vermouth said before hanging up the phone. She'd have to keep a close eye on her little godson until they could get a plan together to get him away from the Organization but she was going to have to be careful about this. If she looked too invested or interested in the boy then Gin or 'that person' would get curious and do some investigating of their own of Conan.

That would lead them to learn that he was really Shinichi Kudo, a teenage detective that Gin had supposedly killed over a year ago. Owing Conan his life or not Gin would most likely finish the job.

They had to be very careful about this because they would only have one clear shot at getting it right.

Vermouth went onward to her room to await the next call from Yukiko and plan out how to best get her little Cool Guy alone and to safety. She didn't even notice nor care about Curacao storming past her with a furious look on her face and her hair shorter than it had been in over a year.

"What's going on?" Kir however did notice as she left the doctors office where she had been told that the bone had a hairline crack in it but as long as she didn't hit it on anything or overexert it then she would be fine without a cast.

"We were talking about having to teach the kid braille and got onto the subject of how much Curacao had changed ever since she memorized something by accident and was saved by Rum. The kid said it sounded like brainwashing and it did explain things so we took her to the head doctor to get it checked out. Turns out that's _exactly _what the bastard did to her. Vodka, Korn, and the doc are going to update Ano Kata now. I'm staying with her in case she does something she'll regret later." Chianti quickly and quietly caught Kir up on what happened and making Kir look horrified at the thought of being brain washed as she followed behind Chianti and Curacao.

"You two don't have to whisper or follow me. I'm just going to say a proper hello to a friend of mine in the organization." Curacao said not even glancing back at them and causing Chianti to give her an incredulous look.

"The first thing you did after the deprogramming was let out a scream and grab a pair of scissors to chop your hair off. I'm surprised you didn't take off a fucking ear with how violent you were being. Besides someone has to make sure that the bastard doesn't try to get near you again and cover up his wrongdoings. We might be killers but damnitt we have _morals_." Chianti said and causing Curacao to shudder visibly.

"_He _liked my hair long. He said it gave him better leverage. He made me keep it long…" Curacao trailed off and both Kir and Chianti winced, exchanging horrified and angry looks at the implication of her words.

"Hey asshole!" Curacao called nearly slamming open the door to a certain room and earning a confused and alarm yelp from within and a gunshot.

"Damnitt Curacao are you _trying _to get shot?!" Gin demanded sounding alarmed and exasperated while Curacao let out a loud snort as Kir and Chianti hurried over to the door worried.

Curacao was perfectly fine, having apparently ducked to the side in time to avoid the bullet, but the wall across from the room had a brand new hole in it.

Peering into the room warily in case of more gunfire, Chianti gave a sigh of relief when Gin put away his gun.

"It's alright Conan-kun. That's just Curacao. She's the friend that I told you about a little while ago." Gin said hurrying to sooth Conan who was looking around rapidly as if to try and see where the gunfire came from.

"Who's the kid?" Curacao asked looking surprised to see the child while Kir looked into the window attached to the room and her eyes went wide at the sight of Conan being in there. Why was he here? Was he the one who saved Gin's life?

He was probably the one the FBI were searching for so much, and it did explain why they thought she knew where he was!

"Conan this is Curacao. Curacao this is Conan. He saved my life yesterday and he's the one who gave us the idea that you might have been brainwashed…and considering your hair is short again and you called me asshole like normal I'd say that he was right and that you were deprogrammed?" Gin asked making Curacao nod and her face softened as she walked over to the bed near the kid.

"Hey there little guy. My name is Curacao, you can just call me Cura though. Thank you for helping them set me free, and thanks for saving the asshole from whatever nearly killed him too. He's an asshole…but he's also one of the best friends that you can have and insanely loyal to those who proves themselves worthy of it." Curacao said gently ruffling Conan's hair while he looked in her direction sightlessly.

"Nice to meet you Curacao. I'm glad that you're free now but I didn't do anything." Conan said making Curacao raise an eyebrow at him, not that he could see it.

"Hey Curacao. The little guy got blinded when he saved me. I know you memorized braille a couple years ago, think there's any way you can teach him?" Gin asked quickly moving along and making a mental note to talk to Curacao later about what all Rum made her do against her will. He needed to know just how many pounds of flesh he was taking out of Rum's hide.

"Of course I can! I'll go get a book from my room now. I'll be back in just a moment Conan-kun. And welcome to the family of sorts, since apparently the asshole is adopting you." Curacao said smirking and then darting out of the room with a giggle when Gin took a swing at her. Chianti quickly followed Curacao down the hallway while Kir stayed at the window of the room just watching.

"That's Curacao. We actually grew up together before we were rescued by the organization…she's kind of a mix between a best friend and a little sister. She can be a bit of a bitch but she's _my_ bitchy sister." Gin said to Conan who looked confused and curious.

"Rescued?" Conan repeated what had caught Kir's attention as well and making Gin give an affirmative hum.

"I'll tell you about it when you're older. For now though let's keep trying to learn some objects before Curacao comes back." Gin said and then he went back to putting random small things in Conan's hands to get him to guess what they were.

Kir watched as he praised Conan whenever he got it right and gently corrected him when he got it wrong, even though it didn't happen often.

She found herself understanding why Curacao had said that Gin was adopting the boy. He looked like a father trying to help his newly blinded son learn and cope without his sight.

He'd be a good father one day…

Kir turned bright red in the face at the way her thoughts had gone.

No. She couldn't do that. She couldn't fall in love with Gin, not any more than she already had. He was a part of the organization that she was trying to take down, and she was a CIA operative.

She couldn't fall in love with him. It would never work out between them…

But she couldn't stop herself from hoping and dreaming.


	9. Chapter 9

**Detective Conan Blind AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

It had been two weeks since Conan was brought to the Black Organization by Gin who had hardly left the child's side. A room next to Gin's was set up for him and things were adjusted slightly to make it easier for him to walk with his crutch and not hit everything in the building as he did so.

Kir had carefully kept her distance to make sure no one thought anything strange of how she knew Conan or how he might recognize her while Bourbon was keeping his distance as well, but they both had alerted their agencies with Kir also telling the FBI through Okiya what had happened.

Vermouth had regretfully kept her distance as well, doing her best not to draw too much attention to the little boy and who he really was. She didn't want anything to happen to her godson but she was getting antsy. It was almost time for the rescue mission and she had to play her part carefully so that no one suspected anything. Now would be her best time to do this since Curacao was out with Kir today, looking to finally change up her wardrobe after they had…dispatched of Red Rum for his actions. Curacao and Gin in particular had been very _very_ happy to teach him why you don't break one of the very few laws inside of a criminal group.

Neither of them had held back anything when torturing and then mercilessly killing the man for what he had done to Curacao, for what he had forced Curacao to _do_. After everything was done Curacao had broken down sobbing in Gin's arms as he quietly soothed her and Conan had done his best to help comfort her as well. The silver haired woman had barely left Gin or Conan's side in the week after Red Rum's death…she was just as protective of the little boy that had led to her being freed as Gin was of him.

Seeing Gin sitting with Conan in the small break room, hey even criminals needed breaks every once and a while, Vermouth gave a small smile before putting on her normal face around the organization members. Cold, detached, and amused at the same time.

"Shame on you Gin. I've seen that boy wear the same cloths for four days now. Aren't you going to give him a proper wardrobe? Just because he can't see his cloths doesn't mean it's acceptable for him to be so shoddily dressed and wear it over and over." Vermouth said making Gin shoot her a glare before he looked at Conan and his eyes softened. The boy _had_ been making do with one of Gin's old shirts or Curacao's tank-tops since they didn't have any cloths for him and Curacao sure as hell wasn't going to be wearing those tops anymore.

"Yeah we should really get you some more cloths little man. Come on. Let's go to the mall and find some new outfits for you. Do you have any favorites?" Gin asked gently taking Conan's hand and guiding the boy to the door, even though he was able to make it most of the way by himself now as long as no one moved the furniture.

"Well I like the color blue but it doesn't really matter what color I wear…something I can play football in if it's alright?" Conan asked so that Gin didn't feel like he _had_ to buy him specific cloths. He couldn't tell because he was unable to see Gin's face, but every time Conan unsurely or hesitantly asked for something or said what he preferred Gin's eyes got hard and his mouth set into a grim line.

He did _not_ like what Conan's hesitance and reluctance to ask for things or speak about himself implied and neither had Curacao when he brought it up with his sort of sister.

"So comfy cloths that you're able to move around in easily? Preferably blue…I can do that no problem." Gin said as he and Conan left the room and went towards his car where Gin helped Conan into the back seat and made sure he could buckle himself in.

"Vodka let's go. Conan needs new cloths." Gin said catching sight of the broad kind of slow man who looked confused but shrugged and got into the car as well.

"Shouldn't we take one of the girls with us? They'd be better at this than we are." Vodka voiced hesitantly as they made their way to the mall, never knowing that Vermouth was sending off a text message to Kaito and Lupin both to let them know that the plan was on. Kaito was going to cause a distraction and Lupin's team was going to separate Conan from Gin and Vodka before Lupin swept in and made his way back to the Kudo mansion with Conan in his arms.

"Like hell am I trusting Vermouth near Conan. Chianti's on a recon assignment with Korn, Curacao went shopping with Kir earlier. It's just us since I don't trust any of the other female agents." Gin said calmly and coldly and making Vodka snicker slightly.

"I'm sure you'd love it if Kir could go with you Aniki. Then you could pretend that you two were a couple who were getting cloths for your son because his got ruined thanks to a busted water pipe or something." Vodka said teasingly and making Gin splutter a bit.

"I don't like Kir like that!" Gin said and Conan could nearly feel how hot the mans face was from the backseat, that's how hard Gin was blushing.

"Then how come when Curacao says that you're my new dad she calls Kir my new mom?" Conan asked and Gin began spluttering harder at that while Vodka snorted and began laughing uproariously.

"I'm going to stab her later." Gin muttered while Conan smirked a bit. It was kind of fun pressing Gin's buttons, especially with his crush on Kir. If Gin wasn't a killer and a criminal with Kir being a CIA operative under cover…Conan would probably be trying to sneakily help them get together.

"No you won't. You love her too much to actually hurt her." Vodka said making Gin snort slightly.

"Clearly you don't have a brother or sister."


	10. Chapter 10

**Detective Conan Blind AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"What the-" Gin was forced away from Conan when there was a huge explosion of doves in the mall when they had been almost done shopping. Vodka had been taking the bags they already had back to the car while Gin led Conan by the hand to one last store, the small blind boy holding onto his hand and wearing one of their newly purchased outfits. It was a simple blue t-shirt with a football on it and a pair of shorts that had been a pain in the _ass_ to get on over his cast and he even had a small coat like Gin's that Vodka had found and talked him into wearing. Honestly he hadn't had anything against it since it was getting cold out and the jacket was warm and comfy, apparently Gin though hadn't known about it.

"Conan? Conan!" Gin was calling for Conan as the two of them were forced apart when the crowd tried to get close to Kaito Kid, and what the hell was he doing here when there were no valuable jewels hidden in the mall? Sure there was a jewelry store but he had never been interested in those before, especially not when he was used to much better and tighter security.

"Mister Karishma!" Conan called our and he felt his panic begin to rise. Normally he wouldn't care about being on his own in the mall, he was seventeen after all. But now… right now he was six years old and he couldn't see and his leg hurt so much and there was so much noise and so many people and he felt his breathing begin to quicken and the onset of a panic attack setting in but even knowing it was about to start he couldn't stop it.

Fujiko frowned from where she was observing everything from the other side of the mall. The crowd made it difficult to keep track of where Conan was but he had been separated from Gin and that was what they had aimed for. His broken leg was probably getting jostled a bit too much by the Kid fanatics in the mall trying to get close to their idol but there was something else off about him. She couldn't _quite _tell what it was from this distance but something was off, and it wasn't just him beginning to have a panic attack.

"Alright Lupin. You're on. He's near the fountain." Fujiko spoke into her headset and she saw the self-proclaimed gentleman thief grin from the jewelry store and move towards the fountain, no one noticing the jingling in his pockets or the extra bulges that showed he had taken the opportunity to 'liberate' a few pieces of jewelry.

"Hm? Looks like we have a good Samaritan trying to help. Get ready to play the uncle card." Fujiko said spotting a brown haired woman making her way to Conan's side.

"That's what I am." Lupin said and she saw him grin a little wider as he waded through the crowd towards the fountain, stealing a few wallets on the way.

"Conan-kun. Shh. It's alright. It's me Kir. Rena. Hidemi. Whatever you want to call me." Kir said kneeling down beside Conan when she had spotted him alone and beginning to panic by the fountain. There were tears in his eyes and it looked like some of his scratches had been reopened during the near stampede, and she was willing to bet that his leg was hurt worse as well.

Conan barely heard the words and he didn't even recognize who she was, he just heard a soft and warm worried voice that reminded him of his mom.

"It's alright sweetheart. Here." Kir gently picked Conan up and cradled him to her chest, wincing at the strain this put on her injured arm but she held him close and made sure his ear was over her heart.

"It's alright. I'm here now. Just focus on my heartbeat okay? Focus on my heartbeat and breathing and try to match it." Kir instructed gently and Conan heard the steady thumps in his ear and fekt her chest rise and fall with slow and steady breaths and he found himself unconsciously copying the breathing pattern until his panic attack subsided.

"It's alright sweetheart. You were suffering from sensory overload most likely and without someone there to act as a filter you began to panic. You're so used to being with Gin that when you were forced away from him by the crowd you felt lost and wrong footed. The pain you're in didn't help. Just keep focusing on my heartbeat and breathing okay? Curacao went to get Gin, she'll be here with him in just a few minutes." Kir said soothingly as she rubbed his back slightly with one hand and kept his ear pressed to her chest with her other one.

"Pardon me ma'am but that's my nephew. Thanks for helping him but I'll take him now." A voice Conan knew said causing him to tense at the same time that Kir did. Lupin was here? _Why_ was he here? No…Conan couldn't get him involved with the black organization!  
"Stop right there Lupin!" An older male's voice yelled causing Lupin to swear.

"Aw damn it pops! I'm not even doing anything illegal this time!" Lupin cried and Conan relaxed a little when Lupin had to run from Zenigota.

Fujiko growled at this as she set down her binoculars. Usually she had fun watching Lupin and Zenigota's antics but this was _not _a good time!

"Zenigota's here and Lupin wasn't able to get Conan-kun before he had to run off. Jigen, you and Mr. Samurai help Lupin make a distraction. Kaito Kid you grab our wayward little lamb." Fujiko ordered over the headset, earning affirmative from the men and for once no back sass. They _all_ wanted to get Conan back home safe and sound. He was one of theirs after all.

"It's alright Conan. He's gone now. He's gone and Curacao is going to be here any second now with Gin." Kir said gently to the child that was listening to her heartbeat and had relaxed in relief when Lupin had to retreat. Conan didn't want anyone else in danger of the black organization. Not because of him. 

Then Conan heard something that made his blood chill in his veins. No! He couldn't be here! Conan couldn't put him in danger either!

"Well hello there Tantei-kun. Fancy seeing you here."


	11. Chapter 11

**Detective Conan Blind AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Are you sure that they'll bring him back?" Sato asked looking at the brown haired woman who was pacing the length of the police breakroom, awaiting confirmation that Conan was back safe and sound.

"They're some of the best thieves in the world and they all like Conan. They'll bring him home." Yukiko Kudo said stopping her pacing for a second and nearly running right into Ran who was practicing her kata's to try and keep her mind off of everything. She felt guilty. She hadn't been there when the clinic was set on fire and Conan had gotten separated from her dad.

Kogoro Mouri was sitting on the couch of the breakroom looking pissed with his arms crossed over his chest as he glared down at his broken leg. He had been in his usual sitting position just starting to wake up thanks to a kick to his side when the fire broke out and people began to panic and a few people had broken some of his ribs when they nearly trampled him. His leg had gotten broken when he had pushed a young lady out of the way of a falling beam and it had caught him.

He was blaming himself just as much as Ran was if not worse. After all he had been right _there_ in the clinic and broken bones or not he hadn't checked to make sure the brat was with him. Conan was a brat. But he was _Kogoro's brat._

He should have made sure the brat was safe, broken bones or no broken bones.

"Do we know who has him?" Takagi asked scowling as he leaned against the wall.

"We do. We have an operative inside of the group that's taken him in but we aren't likely to get any more information from her unless he's in immediate danger. We burnt that bridge when Conan went missing and we would have tried to tell her about the rescue operation but she's been under heavy scrutiny several times by the criminals. Dragging her into this would end up in her death, and that's if she decided to put what happened between us behind her." Jodie said making Camel give a wince and look ashamed with himself.

"I didn't mean to hurt her." Camel said looking upset with himself and earning a frown from Okiya.

"She's been cold in our communications but she _did _tell us that Conan was with the group that she had been infiltrating." Okiya said and his brain was running through different possibilities of how things could go and what the chances of Conan being safe were. Considering that he was in the heart of the Organization with only Kir and Bourbon, and possibly Vermouth by the sounds of it, as any type of protection from the bloodthirsty members of the group…those odds weren't very high.

"Are we going to learn who this criminal group is and who our inside agents are?" Megure asked and he was _not_ happy that he wasn't in the loop about a criminal organization that was enough for FBI interest in his city.

"For your own safety it's best that you don't. Do you remember that unidentifiable body that was found the other day?" Haibara asked and she looked a bit worried but she was forcing herself to remain calm.

"The one that was so badly tortured that it made even our most hardened cops sick to look at?" Shiratori asked looking green at just the thought of it.

"That was the organizations work no doubt. I didn't recognize him, not that there was much to recognize, but he was apparently a member that had broken one of the few rules that the organization actually enforce. Whatever it was it was one of the major rules. That handiwork was Gin's doing at least partially. I'm not sure about some of the rest but those gun-shot wounds to the sensitive tissue and several acid burns in the nerve clusters was Gin's signature." Haibara said coldly and earning looks from everyone, Ran pausing in her katas.

"How do you know this Haibara?" Sato asked looking worriedly at the little girl who didn't look at them all and instead glanced at the professor who gave a small nod.

"Because they killed my big sister several months ago." Haibara said coldly and everyone sucked in a sharp breath except for Okiya who merely winced slightly.

"Ha..Haibara?" Ran asked looking concerned and shocked at that but Haibara gave her a cold look.

"It's not important at the moment. We should focus on recovering Conan." Haibara said sharply before she found herself pulled into Yukiko's arms.

"Don't worry. You won't lose anyone else to them. We won't let it happen." Yukiko said softly as she held the girl close, her husband watching calmly and with slightly worried eyes from across the room.

"You say that and yet you don't know what kinds of things they can and will do and get away with. They cover their tracks very well after all, and the only reason that they haven't killed me yet is because most of them don't know what I look like…and the ones that do were stopped by Conan. The one who got the closest…well she was stopped by Conan, Ran-san, and Jodie-sensei." Haibara said and making Ran tense as she remembered being at the docks when she had heard gunshots. She remembered how the bullets had just barely missed her by centimeters and how that one woman had demanded she get away from Haibara.

"Move it angel!" The words rang in her head even now.

"Yukiko. That's your cellphone." Yusaku said to his wife causing her to perk up and grab it immediately, still holding a confused and embarrassed Haibara in one arm.

"Yes?!" Yukiko answered eagerly, hoping for news of her son being on his way home. The happiness drained from her face in less than a minute however.

"What but? Well yes I was told he was with criminals but…he did? I…I see…but why would he? W…What did you just say?" Yukiko asked and whatever was said at the end had her eyes widening and she nearly lost her grip on her phone.

"I…see…" Yukiko nearly whimpered the words out and she looked over at Yusaku who stepped to her side immediately, looking concerned while everyone was tense and beginning to think the worst already.

"Thank you…we'll…" Yukiko couldn't finish it as her phone dinged to show a video message.

"Yuki?" Yusaku asked worried as he used his wife's nickname, causing her to look up at him.

"He…they said he has amnesia and he's…Yusaku…Conan is…" Yukiko gave a small sob while everyone was already tense. Amnesia? Like Ran had back during the murders of those cops?

"Yuki what is it?" Yusaku asked trying not to let how much he was beginning to panic show.

Yukiko's tearfully said words had the entire room nearly devoid of noise as everyone froze in shock. They felt their rage rising yes…but at the moment they were all just frozen.

"He's blind Yusaku! Those criminals blinded him! They blinded our boy."


	12. Chapter 12

**Detective Conan Blind AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Do you know Kaito Kid Conan? Do you want to try and leave with him before Gin and Curacao get back?" Kir asked quietly and earning a small shake of the head from Conan.

"No." He breathed out in response. She was confused and worried about why he didn't want to take the chance to get away but she would respect his choice. She would just have to question him about it later when they were alone and somewhere secure.

"Pardon me Ma'am but I'm here to take the child back to his parents. If you can just hand him over?" Kaito said trying to be polite to the presumed good Samaritan who tightened her grip on Conan protectively.

"What's the man talking about mama?" Conan asked looking up towards where he thought Kir's face would be in his best innocent child expression. He felt her tense a little in surprise at being called mama but he was sure that she hadn't shown any outward reactions. She had been trained not to after all.

"I don't know. Sir you have the wrong person." Kir said trying to resolve this peacefully but her body was relaxed into a stance so that she would be ready to take any action in a seconds notice.

"Don't play coy with me lady. The boy is Conan Edogawa and he's been missing for two weeks. His parents are very worried about him." Kaito said his voice a lot sterner but still polite as he stared at the brown haired training who all of his senses said was dangerous but she didn't look like much at all.

"You got the wrong person mister." Conan said in his best kids voice still as he looked towards Kaito and he heard Kaito's breath hitch.

"Tantei-kun." Kaito nearly whispered the words as he stepped towards Kir who tensed as he got close to her.

"What have you done to him?" Kaito's voice was a lot more dangerous now as he glared at Kir who was ready to try her best to fight him off without jostling the boy in her arms.

"Get the hell away from her." That was Gin's voice. Gin was back and he wasn't happy. Conan began to inwardly panic. No! He couldn't let Kaito get hurt! Not because of him!

**&$^%^$^% POV change $#$# **

"Get the hell away from her." Gin's voice was ice cold and he was already pulling his gun under his trench coat as he made his way to Rena's side in an instant at seeing the man that was talking to her and setting her on alarm. Like hell was he going to let just any random man try and bother the woman _**he**_ loved.

The fact that this guy was a famous thief and that Rena was holding little Conan in her arms had Gin's protective nature going through the roof.

"Gin?" Rena was confused and startled at the sight of him as he moved in front of her protectively, shielding her with his own body.

"I don't like it when people bother you like this." Gin said glancing back at her for a second and his eyes softened while she blushed a bit and instead focused her attention on Conan who was in her arms with his head to her chest as he listened to her heartbeat, it having brought him back down from the sensory overload of being around so many loud people unable to see anything and without Gin or someone else there to help him. He was a bit tense still and he was shaking, probably still getting over the sensory overload and almost panic attack.

"Oh I don't care about her. I'm only after the kid." Kid said and he sounded surprisingly serious as he waved off the beautiful womans presence and he had a hand on his own card gun under his suit jacket. He was dealing with the one that most likely had poisoned Shinichi and turned him into Conan in the first place. He would _not_ take this man lightly.

"So you're going to ignore a beautiful woman like her and focus on a little boy?! For a gentleman thief I didn't think you'd be a gay pedophile!" Gin said with a snarl and Conan felt Kir tense further as she held him a little tighter.

He couldn't get Kid involved in the BO. Kid was already being targeted by someone else! He wouldn't survive the BO too! As much as he wanted to see... talk to Ran and the others again he couldn't let them become targets! Not because of him! He had to help protect them even if it meant he could never talk to them again! If they found out about his friends and all they would find Haibara and they would kill her without hesitation.

Conan couldn't help but try and cover his laughter up with one hand though at Kid being mistakenly labeled a gay pedophile simply because he had ignored Rena in his attempt to get to Conan who was still playing the scared innocent child card.

"Don't worry little one. We won't let the nasty man hurt you or take you away." Rena said reassuringly to Conan, mistaking his trembles of laughter as fear.

She gave such a fierce protective glare around Gin's shoulder towards Kaito Kid that the magician actually shivered under the glare she shot him.

He was protesting being called a pedophile however and Rena took that chance to slip away with Conan in her arms as Gin provided further distraction.

"No I will _not _let you near my woman and the child! I don't trust a pedo like you near any child and I don't want you around my woman either." Gin said making Rena turn bright red at being referred to as his woman and Conan could hear how her heart sped up in his ear. Yep. Rena was definitely interested in Gin, or at least embarrassed at his claim, honestly if things were different he'd be helping them get together.

Rena tried to ignore the warm happy hopeful feeling in her chest at his words as she moved away from the scene and towards Curacao.

She had noticed Curacao standing nearby with her phone out recording the whole thing and trying not to laugh at the look on the magicians face as Rena ducked further back towards where Vodka was watching warily and looking confused as to what was going on.

"Make sure everyone sees this video. Don't let him get anywhere near a child again, much less this one." Rena murmured to Curacao who nodded her head and continued to record as Gin kept accusing Kaito Kid of being a pedophile since he was more interested in a young and vulnerable boy instead of the beautiful Rena. Vodka just watched what was going on before he ushered Rena towards the parking lot, keeping an eye out to make sure that no one was following them.

Gin would kill him if he let anything happen to Rena and Conan.

Not only was Curacao going to use this video to completely ruin Kid's reputation…but this was definitely going to be spread around the organization.

There had been a few agents sniffing around Kir recently, not that she noticed, and seeing Gin being so obviously smitten and claiming Kir as his woman would warn them off.

After all not many in the organization were brave enough to risk Gin's wrath.

And those that were had to deal with Gin, Vodka, Curacao, Chianti _and _Korn.


	13. Chapter 13

**Detective Conan Blind AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Are you both okay?" Gin asked immediately fretting over them after he got away from Kaito who had to curse as he was ran off by his fans trying to mob him.

"We're fine Gin. He didn't hurt us or anything." Kir said blushing slightly at how intently he was focusing on her and Conan who she had kept in her arms just in case the thief tried a second appearance. He couldn't steal Conan when he was right there safe and secure in her arms after all.

"Ah but we should get Conan-kun looked at again. The crowd was jostling him pretty badly and I'm not sure if they hurt his leg further." Kir said glancing down at the boy in her arms and getting worried that he had been hurt by the crowd before she had gotten to him.

"I'm fine now." Conan said and he wiggled in her arms as if wanting her to put him down, but instead she just adjusted and then tightened her grip on him.

"Don't try to walk, your crutch was knocked away during the stampede. Until we find it then just let one of us carry you." Kir said pressing a kiss to his hair while Gin stared at her for a moment and had an almost awed look on his face.

"You look beautiful carrying a child." Gin said softly and making Kir's entire face flame a brilliant shade of red as she stared at him wide eyed while Conan looked embarrassed for her. Gin went red as well when he realized what his words could mean.

"I-I meant that you look amazing holding a kid in your arms and acting all…well motherly." Gin said not looking at her as he blushed a little brighter while her cheeks were near permanently stained the color of a tomato. Vodka was quietly snickering from where he was standing beside Curacao who was openly laughing.

"Real smooth pick up line there asshole!" Curacao said teasingly and making Gin blush brighter and scowl at her.

"Shut up." Was all he said though as he glanced at Kir who was bright red still but was smiling slightly and looking shy as she glanced up at him as well.

"Are you okay Conan-kun? I'm sorry I got separated from you in that crowd." Gin asked looking at Conan to try and focus on something else other than the woman who made his heart throb in his chest.

"It's alright. You couldn't have known it would have happened." Conan said not admitting how scared and lost and wrong footed he had felt without the nice Jun Karishima there to help him like he had been doing for the last two weeks.

"I'll make sure I'm better prepared for next time then. I believe that I promised you ice cream though so how about we go get some of that?" Gin asked smiling softly at Conan who looked towards him confused and curious.

"Ice cream? Why?" Conan asked and he couldn't see how all of the adults flinched or winced at the question. No normal child turned down ice cream. Why was he so surprised by the offer of it? Why was he questioning it?

Kir's grip tightened on him ever so slightly. What kind of home life had he had with the Mouri's or before them that he seemed so surprised and confused by them wanting to take him out for ice cream? She looked up at Gin who seemed to be wondering the same thing and not liking whatever his brain came up with but he forced those emotions down.

"Because you were such a brave and good boy today. You stayed near me holding my hand the whole time until the crowd forced us apart and then when you were found by Kir you stayed with her and didn't talk to any strange people that like nasty magician who wanted to take you from us. You more than deserve some ice cream." Gin said softly resting one hand on Conan's back gently while his other reached around Kir and held her to his side, she blushed again but didn't say anything against it.

"Aww. You look like a small family. So does this count as your first date with Kir then?" Curacao asked teasing Gin as she took some pictures of Gin with his arm around Kir while she held Conan and Gin had a hand on the boys back. They truly did look like a couple with their son. Kir felt the hope and warmth in her chest nearly explode and she couldn't have stopped her next actions even if she wanted to.

"I swear I'm going to-" Gin began to threaten Curacao again, glaring at her with a blush on his cheeks but Kir leaned into his side before he withdrew his arm.

"And if it does?" Kir asked looking at Curacao who looked surprised at that, as did Gin who gaped down at Kir in disbelief.

"I don't think we should keep our little boy waiting on his ice cream. Let's go dear." Kir said smirking at how stunned she had left Gin, Curacao _and_ Vodka as she walked towards Gin's car with Conan in her arms while they stared after her speechless.

"We'll have you enjoying some nice ice cream in just a moment Conan-kun. Just be patient okay?" Kir asked smiling and kissing his head as she strapped him into the backseat of the Porsche before she stood up and looked over her shoulder at Gin, smirking slightly at the look on his face.

"Well? Are you going to leave us waiting? What is it that Chianti says about men who make women wait?" Kir asked causing Gin to blink dumbly for a few seconds before he jerkily made his way over to her.

Kir watched as he approached her and then just moved to open the car door for her silently, apparently still stunned speechless at what she had said and claimed.

"Kir…?" Gin asked finally as he stared at her while she leaned up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

"You said that I was your woman. Let's go on some dates first and we'll see where it goes alright?" Kir asked smiling softly at him and blushing a bit as she pushed some of her hair behind her ear.

Gin just nodded dumbly for a moment before he grinned as he held open the car door for her.

"That's more than alright. I promise I won't make you regret giving me a chance."


	14. Chapter 14

**Detective Conan Blind AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"How can you know that he has amnesia and that they blinded him?" Haibara immediately asked Kaito when he arrived at the get together and making him frown.

"He never once mentioned me. Tantei-kun and I have butted heads many times, more than enough times for him to know me just by my voice but he didn't give any indication of knowing that it was me. Also…" Here Kaito glanced around warily, looking at Yukiko concerned.

"The brown haired woman we thought was a good Samaritan? The one who looks like that newscaster from a while ago? He called her… well he called her mama." Kaito said making Yukiko gasp and look heartbroken.

"Now that you bring that up where are Conan-kun's parents? Shouldn't they be here?" Yumi from traffic division asked frowning slightly and not noticing how Ran, Kogoro, Sonoko, and every cop from Division One had tensed.

"I'm…not sure where they are. We were never given a number for them or an address or any way of contacting them and we hadn't seen them in over a year." Ran said but she didn't look pleased by this while Sonoko scowled.

"Conan didn't seem too phased by them never being around or by the lack of contact and even when I used my connections to look up their names I didn't get any hits." Sonoko said crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's probably for the best that they aren't here. We've noticed some rather…disturbing things surrounding Conan and we're not sure it'd be a good idea for us to meet them." Shiratori said with a grunt and Haibara saw the way the Lupin gang looked confusedly towards the Kudo's who looked stricken with every word they were hearing about 'Conan's parents.

"Ya mean like how he doesn't seem ta care as much bout someone threatenin' him wid violence as someone tryin' ta get ta know him? Ah saw him nearly take a knife ta de chest fer Ran an' not bat an eye but when ah started ta ask him bout himself he acted like ah had pulled a gun on 'im." Kazuha voiced making the officers nod while the rest of the group winces, those who knew the truth because of how badly that spoke of his home life to the ones not in the know.

Haibara glanced at the Kudo's and winced at the looks on their faces as she decided to change the subject.

"How were you able to tell that he was blind?" Haibara asked looking at Kaito again and making him wince as all eyes turned to him.

"When he looked at me…he looked in my direction but his gaze was to the left a little too much. His eyes…they were a milky blue color. I made several faces at him and had kept myself in his range of vision but he never once looked right at me or batted an eye at what I was doing." Kaito said not looking happy and the room as a whole seemed to swell with anger and fury.

"He also had one leg in a cast and some bandages on his arms. Looks like they roughed him up a bit and when I get my hands on them…" Jigen cut himself off with a growl as he checked his gun pointedly and not a single person, not even the police officers, made any move or said a single thing to stop him.

In fact it looked like most of them agreed with him by the way they were looking at their own guns.

"But why blind him? Conan is a little detective. Blinding him robs him of at least forty percent of his ability to solve cases." Agase said and he was looking pointedly at Ai curiously.

"That might be why. They noticed he was smarter than usual and was able to put clues together much like Mori-san is. If they tried to make him join but he refused then that explains the injuries such as his leg and the bandages on him. To keep him from being a future thorn in their side or even being able to identify any of them, they did something to his eyes. A chemical perhaps? Whatever it did though caused him to develop amnesia and they're now using that to their advantage to make him believe that some of their operatives are his family and then they can try to mold and shape him as they wish since he's now a clean slate." Okiya said darkly grave and causing everyone to growl at this and several of them had tears in their eyes.

"I'm going to bitch slap them with my bike." Masumi growled from where she had been beside Ran trying to keep the other girl calm.

"Get in line." Heiji grunted darkly. Kudo…

"This brown haired woman. The good Samaritan…which news reporter did she look like?" Jodie asked looking at the group that had been sent to retrieve Conan.

"I don't watch the news much. I had only glimpsed her once and hadn't heard her name." Kaito said while the Lupin gang shrugged their shoulders, they didn't know either.

"Here hold on…" Jodie seemed to search her purse for something and then drew out a picture.

"Here. Is this her?" Jodie asked handing a picture to Kaito and making him nod.

"Yes that's her. She's the one tantei-kun called mama." Kaito said causing Jodie to relax a little.

"That makes things a little better then. That's Rena Mizunashi, she's our woman on the inside. She'll keep him safe and away from the more dangerous members of the organization." Jodie said and James and Camel relaxed a little as well at this as everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Kaito-kun…why is there a video trending of you trying to get Conan back and being called a pedophile?" Yukiko's voice was tight as she looked at the thief, her phone in her hand and everyone looked at her alarmed and confused.

"Tch. The first man that was with tantei-kun intervened when I was trying to take him from Mizunashi-san and accused me of being a pedo for being more focused on tantei-kun instead of… wait someone _videotaped _that?" Kaito asked his brain catching up with what Yukiko had just said.

"It's trending on every social media there is. Sharon just sent me a link of the video. Apparently there were more members there than we expected and one of them was close enough to record the entire thing, with sound to boot." Yukiko said dryly as she showed them the video on her phone.

"Shit." Haibara swore when she saw the man and heard him claim that Rena was his woman.

"Ai-chan!" Ran said shocked and aghast at the curse.

"That is Gin. One of the executive agents and their most ruthless killer. He's the one who shot my sister and tried to kill me as well. If Conan is under _his_ direct line of sight and if he's claiming Rena as his woman… this is going to be a lot harder than we expected." Haibara said coldly and she was trembling a little now.

If Kudo-kun had really lost his memories and was being taken care of under the disguise that he was Kir's son…then with Gin publicly proclaiming that Kir was his woman that meant Kudo was told that Gin was his _father_.

She was going to need therapy after this… and a _hell_ of a lot more coffee during it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Detective Conan Blind AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"So why didn't you want to go with Kaito Kid if he was going to take you back to your family Conan-kun?" Rena asked as she sat with Conan while Gin went to get the ice cream.

"Because then he'd be made a target of the BO. If anyone got hurt or…or died because of me...I already have at least two deaths on my hands. I don't want to add another." Conan said calmly and a bit detached as he stared in her direction.

"I see…" Rena could understand that. He wanted to protect people. It was what he did.

"But now I have a question for you Rena-san." Conan said causing her to look at him.

"Hm?" She hummed to let him know she was listening.

"Are you really interested in dating Gin or are you just using this as a way to cement your cover and get more information?" Conan asked bluntly and making Rena frown as she looked down at the table top in front of her.

"I…I'm really interested in him. I know I shouldn't be. Not when we're on opposite sides of the law but…I can't help it. I can't help but fall for him." Rena said softly and making Conan nod his head a bit.

"The heart loves who it loves. I won't say anything against it but I will tell you to be careful. You know what will happen if he learns that you're CIA…and if he thinks that you're just using him he won't be happy." Conan said making her smile as she hugged him to her side and gently ran her fingers through his hair.

"I know. You're very smart and mature for your age Conan-kun…but for now…just be a kid alright? Just…be a kid and let us take care of you for a while." Rena said softly as she held him while Conan blinked at this. Be a kid? Sure he was stuck in a kids body and he had to act like one a lot but…to just be a kid full time around her and Gin?

"You'll be a good mother one day Rena. A beautiful one too." Gin said as he approached the table with three things of ice cream in hand. He gave one to Rena and sat the bowl in front of Conan before he sat in the booth across from them with his own ice cream in hand.

"Oh? Is that an offer?" Rena asked raising an eyebrow and smirking at Gin who nearly choked on his ice cream. Conan was amused to hear Gin spluttering for a moment as he felt for his bowl and grabbed the spoon once he found it.

Conan just sat silently and ate his ice cream as neatly as he could while the two adults talked and Rena casually flirted with Gin who seemed to get embarrassed every time she did so. It was kind of therapeutic and reassuring to hear cold blooded killer Gin spluttering and flustering because of a slightly flirtatious comment or an innocent remark that could be taken several ways.

His ears perked up though when he heard a noise.

"Your phone's vibrating." Conan said looking towards Gin who startled and reached for his phone while Rena smirked since she had gotten him red faced and flustered.

"Good ear little one." Rena said pressing a kiss to Conan's head casually while Gin answered his phone and apparently was speaking to Vodka.

"Really? So that's why…alright. Thanks." Gin said listening for a minute as Vodka said something before Gin hung up his phone.

"Is everything alright?" Rena asked after Gin hung up the phone and he had a strange look on his face as he looked at Conan. It was one part guilt and another part horror.

"I'm fine. That was Vodka." Gin said causing Conan to smile slightly behind a bite of ice cream. Point one for him. One thing about his sight being gone meant e had much better hearing now. He thought that the voice on the other end of the phone sounded familiar.

"Are we needed back at HQ?" Rena asked frowning slightly at the obvious lie on being fine.

"No. Apparently Curacao sent the video of my confrontation with that pedo to a few others in the organization and one of them leaked it to social media. Our tech experts are back tracking it and editing it so that our faces are hard to make out and my hair isn't so distinguishable and Conan isn't able to be identified." Gin said as he repocketed his phone.

"Do they know who leaked it?" Rena asked looking worried and alarmed as she held Conan to her side concerned.

"That's why the techies are back tracking it. As soon as I find out who it is putting him in danger like that…" Gin growled slightly and the glare on his face made sure that Rena knew what _exactly_ was going to happen to the person who had leaked the video.

"Why did they think it was a good idea? They were risking putting us both in the spot light alongside Conan-kun. We're a _shadow_ organization." Rena asked and making Gin grunt slightly.

"I guarantee you that I'm going to ask them that after we track them down. Putting you and Conan in danger? They earned a place on my list for that." Gin said with a hiss to his voice and earning a look from Rena. She knew that wasn't all of it.

"I'm going to grab some napkins Conan-kun. I'll be right back." Rena said kissing Conan's head before she stood up and went to fetch some napkins.

"Did I make that big of a mess?" Conan asked looking in Gin's direction, or where he thinks Gin is at least, and earning a gentle ruffle of the hair.

"Well you are a little messy but not as much as we thought you were going to be. You're doing a lot better at eating without making a mess." Gin said causing Conan to nod slightly.

"Hey Jun-san can I ask you something?" Conan asked looking towards Gin who smiled indulgently at the little boy.

"You just did but go ahead." Gin said teasingly and making Conan give him a flat look for the comment.

"Do you love Rena-san? Cause you act like you are and I think she loves you too but if it's not love then won't you both get hurt?" Conan asked wanting to see what his thoughts on the subject were and making Gin's breath hitch a little for a second.

"Promise not to tell her what I tell you?" Gin asked making Conan nod.

"I promise." Conan said with a smile.

"I…I'm attracted to her yes. I feel a pull in my very heart and soul towards her. It's too early to say for sure if it's love…but I don't want anything or anyone to hurt her. I don't want to go a single day without seeing her at least once and seeing her smile. I know I love watching her fret and mother you like she has been doing for the last hour. I…I love the thought of being able to call her mine and it be true." Gin said softly to the little boy who smiled slightly at him. So even cold blooded killers could feel love huh?

Maybe there was some hope for Gin to be slightly redeemed yet. If Rena could somehow redeem him and make Gin a better person…then Conan would support them both and help in any way that he could.

"That sounds like love to me and I think you should tell her. After all there's no telling what day or hour will be your last and the worst thing you can do is either leave her wondering what if or be the one left wondering." Conan said before he took a bite of his ice cream, or tried to at least.

"But then again what do I know of love? I'm just a kid." Conan said as Rena returned with the napkins finally.

"A very smart kid who's able to keep up with Kaito kid." Gin said and he was thinking about the words out of Conans mouth while Rena looked curious about what she had missed.

Conan very nearly lost his composure at what Gin said. He knew! Conan was busted!

"Ah that's why he looked familiar! I didn't know that the little boy helping the Kaito task force was Conan-kun! That explains why Kaito recognized him and wanted him back. Conan provides a challenge!" Rena said sounding as if she just realized that too.

Gin was immediately distracted and Conan actually relaxed a bit when he heard Gins snarled out words.

"That sick son of a gun interested in little boys! I don't care if he enjoys the challenge Conan gives him! I'm not letting that sick bastard near our boy!"

Of course hearing Rena whack and then scold Gin for the curses helped calm Conan down too. He actually giggled at the image in his head of Rena reaching up to probie slap Gin.

He missed how both adults smiled happily at hearing him giggle.


	16. Chapter 16

**Detective Conan Blind AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Thank you for the wonderful date." Kir said leaning up to kiss Gin's cheek and making him blush a bit.

"It was my pleasure. Did you enjoy your ice cream too Conan?" Gin asked looking at the boy in Kir's arms and making him nod his head.

"Yeah it was yummy." Conan said smiling slightly while Curacao and Chianti nearly ambushed them as they got back to the Headquarters.

"Aunty can we go over the braille again before I learn how to shoot?" Conan asked looking towards the two women who went wide eyed, and Gin looked horrified when he heard Chianti squeal like a little girl.

"Dibs on being the aunty!" Chianti said snatching Conan from Kir's arms while Curacao protested this.

"I'm the one who knows braille! He obviously was calling me aunty. Get back here with my nephew!" Curacao said chasing after the sniper who ran off with Conan in her arms looking a bit smug. Now he had given Kir and Gin some privacy to talk about whatever it is they wanted to.

"So what was really wrong when Vodka called you?" Kir asked looking at Gin who looked upset with himself at this.

"Conan…I nearly had him killed once." Gin said looking upset and making Kir's eyes widen as she stared up at him.

"What? When? Why?" Kir demanded looking confused and startled and upset as well. Gin had been so patient and loving with Conan anytime she had seen them together! When had this happened and why?

"Back when you were taken by the FBI. That same day I had taken the others to detective Mouri's apartment thinking he had planted the tracker I found on your shoe…I had ordered Chianti to snipe him but a soccer ball got in the way when a little boy kicked it too hard and it hit the window. That little boy was Conan. I…I had ordered Chianti and Korn to kill Mouri and Conan both before we found out that the FBI were the ones to set the trap." Gin admitted quietly looking upset with himself. He never hurt children. So why…why had he ordered them to shoot the kid? Was it because of his emotions being out of whack with Kir being taken or was it because Vermouth had been acting so weird about it all?

"Conan? That's the little boy that was with Detective Mouri? I thought the kid looked familiar but I thought it was just because of the newspaper articles on him helping stop Kaito…" Kir said her eyes wide and she was a bit upset as she seemed to realize just how close Conan came to dying. This also provided her the perfect excuse to tell Gin how she knew the little boy.

"He was at my apartment. There was a doorbell ringing mystery and I made the mistake of mentioning it to one of my co-hosts at the news station and it turns out she knew Detective Mouri and approached him about it. Detective Mouri, his daughter, and Conan were at my apartment…" Kir said softly as if realizing something and causing Gin's eyes to narrow.

"So the 'Uncle' that threatens to throw him out once he learns of his blindness…" Gin said making Kir wince and then clench her hands into fists.

"Detective Mouri…he _did _seem a bit…offhandish and dismissive of Conan…since he's a detective he puts a lot of emphasis on the use of his eyes…that could also be why Conan would want to be a detective when he grows up and reacted so badly when he learned that there was no way to get his vision back." Kir said wincing as she recalled the break down she had witnessed and had pulled him close for, soothing him and trying to calm him down until Gin arrived and took over.

"Well we won't let it happen. We won't let that half-baked detective take him away from us just to throw him out." Gin said and he had his arms wrapped around Kir who blushed but leaned into the hold. She had her head over his chest while he put his chin on top of her head and held her close.

"Gin…?" Kir asked softly as she cuddled close. She knew it was wrong, she shouldn't love him. Not when she was CIA and he was a criminal…she knew it was wrong…but that didn't stop it from feeling so right and natural in his arms and hear his heartbeat in her ear.

"Conan's parents haven't seen nor talked to him in any way in over a year now from what I could gather. And his so called Uncle is so grossly incompetent that he doesn't show up for any school functions and has hit Conan hard enough that it caused a swelling in his brain. A small, thankfully not life threatening, one but it's still there. I…I owe Conan my life but I've also grown attached to him. I…I'm planning on adopting him." Gin said softly and making her eyes widen. Gin was going to adopt Conan? She should stop it. She should stop the adoption and alert the FBI and CIA…but…she had searched Conan's home life and background herself as well.

What she found wasn't good in its implications and it _did_ explain why the boy was so clever and striving so hard, as if to prove himself to someone who wasn't there.

She could stop the adoption with one call or text…but honestly? Gin was being a better parent and guardian to Conan than any of the others around him had been.

"I…well this wasn't how I wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend or anything…but um…well…would you like to be Conan's new mom?" Gin asked causing her head to shoot up, nearly head-butting him in the chin, as she stared at him shocked. Did he just…?

"Aw crap I made it all weird and awk-" Gin was cut off when Kir gave him a brilliant smile and pressed a kiss to his cheek again.

"I don't mind being his mom at all. Although usually aren't you supposed to put a ring on my finger before we have a child?" Kir asked teasing slightly at the end and making him blush but grin at her.

"I can go get you a ring if you want. I wanted to date you for a while the old fashioned way but if you want a ring then I ca-" Gin began to offer making her give a small chuckle and put a finger on his lips.

"Dating is fine right now. I was teasing you dear. For now let's date and raise our boy." Kir said and she leaned up to give him a soft chaste kiss on the lips while his eyes widened and he held her close as he kissed her back.

Far too soon for his liking they had to pull away for air and she gave him a smile as she slipped from his arms and headed for the door.

"Now I'm going to go check on our son and make sure Chianti isn't teaching him anything she shouldn't be." Kir said but she paused before she could leave the garage and gave him a sly smile over her shoulder as he stared at her wide eyed and blushing.

He nearly scrambled back into the car to get to the nearest ring store at her softly, teasingly, but honestly stated words.

"However if you want to put a _promise_ _ring_ on my finger…well I certainly don't mind."


	17. Happy Birthday Velgamidragon!

**Detective Conan Blind AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Here!" Gin said looking unsure and a bit nervous as he thrusted a ring box out towards Kir who was reading a book to Conan, Dr. Jekyll and Mister Hyde, while his fingers trailed over the braille underneath the words. He was trying to put the bumps his fingers felt into words and he was making good progress but sometimes Kir had to stop and reread a part because he had been confused on the bumps.

It had been two hours since her date with Gin and Kir was holding Conan on her lap in one of the break rooms as she read to him while Chianti pouted and sulked over the scolding she had gotten for trying to fire a gun near Conan without taking the proper hearing precautions.

"Gin?" Kir asked looking up surprised at him, her eyes widening when she saw the ring box he was holding out towards her.

"Well…you…you said that you wouldn't mind it if I got you a promise ring right? So…" Gin trailed off making Kir look shocked but then smile softly.

"I'm just waiting for you to put it on the proper finger." Kir said in a murmur and Gin _beamed_ as he took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her left ring finger.

"Did…Did he just propose to her?" Chianti whispered to Korn in shock as they both stared at the scene.

"It's not an engagement ring, not yet, but it's a promise ring. I promise that as long as you're my girlfriend then I won't cheat on you and I'll never physically hurt you." Gin said making Kir smile softly up at him as she grabbed him by his jacket and brought him down into a passionate loving kiss.

"And as long as I wear your ring I'll be faithful to you and I'll never physically hurt you." Kir said softly in return as they pulled away and he grinned at her and it was surprising how boyish he looked when he was grinning like that.

"Ah before I forget. Here. I…already got the paperwork ready for…" Gin glanced pointedly down at Conan as he took a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to her, causing her to hug the little boy tighter ever so slightly and take the sheet of paper. Pick pocketing a pen from Gin's coat pocket, Kir put the piece of paper down on the side table beside her and read it over quickly before signing her name in the appropriate space. It was all legal.

If he had tried an illegal method of adoption then she'd have called the CIA or the FBI and let them know so that they could stop it…but if Gin did everything the _legal_ way then she had no obligation to stop it and no guilty feelings over letting it go through.

Besides…he _is _doing a better job of taking care of Conan than the Mouri's had been, much less Conan's apparent parents who hadn't even contacted their child in over a year! And from what she could discreetly gather the last time that he had seen his mother he had been _terrified_ of her. A boy who could stare down a criminal organization without batting an eye, could selflessly risk his life to save a cold blooded killer like Gin, had been terrified of the woman who gave birth to him.

That was _definitely _raising some red flags for her.

"I trust everything will be legal and airtight?" Kir asked raising an eyebrow up at Gin as she handed him back the pen and paper while Conan frowned, normally he'd be able to tell what the paper was on sight but since he couldn't _see _it he had no clue what it was.

"They've been away long enough for it to be considered abandonment and considering the _other_ things we learned…everything will be above reproach in the eyes of the law and no one can legally contest it without having to explain a _hell _of a lot of things." Gin said and he sounded pleased with himself at this. Conan wasn't sure who or what was abandoned but he felt kind of bad for the person or thing. It had to suck being abandoned like that and it wasn't even official since Gin had only just said it was considered abandonment.

If it was a person then they probably held out some hope that whoever had abandoned them was coming back…they were going to be _devastated _when they learned the truth.

"Is that what I _think _it is?" Curacao's voice asked and she sounded surprised and a bit shocked.

"Yeah it is. I'm going to send it off to the courthouse tonight and we should have an answer back in about a month or two if we don't use some connections, just a few days if we do use some connections to speed it up a bit." Gin said and Conan frowned and tilted his head curiously. Speed what up? A transfer of ownership? Ah but if it was a person that was considered abandoned then maybe it was a transfer of guardianship?

Did one of the other agents he's heard talking around the building have a kid or something and had abandoned them? Is that who Gin was talking about?

"Holy shit. You two _just_ started dating and you're already adopting?! I've heard of speed dating but that's just fucking ridiculous." Chianti said and then there was the sound of something being thrown and a meaty 'thwack' and 'thud' sounds as Chianti swore loudly. Whoever threw something had obviously hit the female sniper with the thrown object.

"Watch your language around little ears!" Kir said and she didn't sound pleased with Chianti as she adjusted her grip on Conan who was sitting quietly in her lap, his fingers still over the braille for the word she had stopped at.

"It's alright I've heard plenty worse from my mom or dad." Conan said without thinking about it and he felt how Kir's arms tensed around him a little at that. Strange. Why did she act so weird when he mentioned his parents?

"So you two are adopting now? That's good…there are too many unloved children in the world. I'm glad your going to give one of them a good home." Conan said peering sightlessly up towards Gin and Kir with a smile on his face.

He meant it too. Just from the way Gin had been treating and taking care of Conan for the last few weeks he knew the man would be a good father despite being a murderer. He'd be a better dad than most who _weren't_ killers or crooks. And Kir had been acting like his mom for the last few hours and anytime she was around him before today…she'd make a wonderful mom to any little kid lucky enough to be adopted by them.

"Yeah. We're going to adopt this wonderful smart little boy who's been through too much already in his young life and we're going to give him so much unconditional love that he'll forget all about the bad things that's already happened to him." Kir said and her voice was soft and loving as she hugged Conan closer to her chest, she was obviously picturing the little boy that she and Gin were going to adopt.

"I can't wait to meet him when he gets here. I hope he warms up to you both quickly." Conan said honestly and making Chianti and Curacao share looks with each other and Vodka and Korn who were exchanging looks as well.

"Do you think we should tell him? Cause I don't think he's even considering that they might be talking about _him_?" Vodka asked in a whisper and earning a shake of the head from the two women.

"No. It looks like they want him to be more comfortable around them first before they tell him…besides it's not even official yet." Curacao said although her eyes were soft as she watched how Gin and Kir both were looking at the little boy in Kir's lap with such genuine affection and warmth that it made her heart hurt in a good way.

"I've got a brother in the court system. I'll give him a call to help push it through. The runt deserves it." Chianti said softly her eyes sad but soft as she looked at the little boy. She had been helping him get dressed one morning while Gin was in a meeting with _that person_ and she had been horrified when she had seen the scars. Burns, knives, a few that looked like whip marks, a few places where the bones had broken through the skin, _gun shot wounds_.

She had taken pictures of it all and it had made her sick to her stomach to see them on the small body. She was definitely going to use those as evidence for why Conan shouldn't, _couldn't_ return to his parents or the Mouri's.

After all some of those marks were years old…and Conan…

_Conan was only seven._


	18. Chapter 18

**Detective Conan Blind AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S ADOPTING HIM?!" Yukiko screamed into her phone. She had gotten a call from the police that an adoption claim was going through with Conan's name on it as the childs and Rena Mizunashi's as the adoptive mothers. They didn't recognize the adoptive father's name, Jun Karishma, right off hand but Sato said she'd look into it.

"They can't adopt him! He's _ours." _Yukiko nearly howled in denial at this.

"What do you mean he's yours? There are no legal files for Conan Edogawa except for his school and medical records and the only records we can find list him as the son of a Fumiyo Edogawa who has not had any contact with him in over a year. Besides there's nothing we can do to stop it even if we tried. Apparently they have some friends in the legal system that's speeding up the process greatly." Sato said sharply and making Yukiko's breath hitch slightly. Right…he was Conan at the moment.

Right now he was just a seven year old distant cousin of Yukiko Kudo, not her seventeen year old son.

"He's a distant cousin of mine. If anyone should take him in first it should be me and Yusaku. But.. is it really going to go through that fast? It's only been three days since the attempted rescue!" Yukiko said while Yusaku looked just as unpleased as her but kept his silence for the moment.

"Well I'd like to have a word with these cousins of yours about some things we've noticed regarding Conan-kun. Yes it is going through that fast. Like I said, they have a man inside the system it seems and they supplied what looks to be plenty of evidence that's all genuine for a quick change of guardianship and since he has no _actual _files… they're agreeing to let him be adopted by the couple on a trial basis at our insistence. He'll be checked on every other day and if they believe he's being held hostage or in danger then they'll remove him and we can get him back that way." Sato said her eyes narrowing as she wrote the new information down in her notebook, so the Edogawas were distantly related to the Kudos? That explained why Conan looked a lot like Yusaku Kudo and constantly claimed he knew Shinichi Kudo well.

It also explained why the Kudo parents had shown up as fast as possible from America once Dr. Agase had called them about Conan's kidnapping. There had still been no word from Conan's 'parents' however and Sato very tactfully did not mention how if she had to she'd be more than willing to adopt Conan himself after she had seen those pictures. They had several analysts check the photos ASAP for any signs of doctoring or tampering and they were all approved as 100% authentic.

Sato had left a new hole in the wall of the police headquarters when she had been told that and no one had said anything about it or the tears in her eyes. To be fair…most of the others had reacted worse once they learned that _yes_ those were actual marks on Conan's body and most of them were at least two years old aside from the ones they knew about like the gun-shot wound… well _one _of the gunshot wounds at least.

"I'll… I'll try to get in touch with the Edogawas again." Yukiko said and it sounded weak even to her own ears. She was a master actress yes… but she couldn't…she wasn't able to think straight at the moment. She hadn't been able to do so ever since she got the call from Dr. Agase. Her son… her _baby_…

"I'm not going to hold my breath." Sato said before hanging up and then looking over at the other officers and the FBI agents.

"Well… at least we know he'll be safe with Rena… and all records we can find show this Jun man as an average man who is a bit awkward and introverted but he has no criminal records that we can find although he _did _fall off of the system for a while between the ages of ten and eighteen. So there's eight years unaccounted for." Camel spoke up unsurely.

"Cool kid is still in the vipers nest surrounded by criminals though! If this Karishma guy is involved then he's one of the crooks and it's not likely he's a NOC like Rena is. There is no part of this that is good!" Jodie snapped back at Camel who held his hands up defensively.

"Well the fact that he's getting away from whatever caused those marks on him…" Hyoe Kuroda said making them all wince and look sick but nod. They could agree with that, easily.

"Besides. He's with a group of criminals and the system _knows _that we're heavily interested in the welfare of Conan. They'll keep a close eye out during the check ins and make sure that they're always at different and random times so that there's no way the criminals can cover it up if they did do something to him. At the first sign of something being wrong they'll take him away and we can drop in claiming protective custody." James Black said trying to calm everyone down before a fight could break it.

Tensions had started running high after the retrieval mission failed and everyone was starting to suspect or get annoyed with the other parties of the 'Rescue Conan Squad' as Kazuha had called it. The Lupin gang, Kaito, and the Mouri's had already gone off with Sonoko following the Mouri's to they and find another way to rescue Conan on their own and tensions were getting thicker and thicker with the remaining groups still working together.

If something didn't change soon then they'd end up self-destructing and Conan would be the one to suffer if the criminals ever learned of how important that boy was to the different influential and powerful groups and people.  
They had to hold it together a little longer. Just until they had Conan back safe and sound.

He'd been through enough and they were _sick _of just letting it happen.

They had to work together a little while longer, just for his sake and they all _knew_ it… but… well…

James Black wasn't sure if they could actually _do_ it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Detective Conan Blind AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"I'm glad that I probably couldn't be a waiter. I'd get fired on Valentines Day." Conan said dryly to Kir and Gin when the three of them had gone out for lunch again and they hard a customer yelling at a waiter for bringing their sandwich out wrong, apparently she only wanted one of the bread slices toasted not both of them.

"Why do you say that Conan?" Kir asked looking at the boy sipping his juice calmly.

"Because I'd put a fake engagement ring in every woman glass just to watch the ensuing chaos of her freaking out and the guy being utterly clueless and confused." Conan said making Gin begin to snicker while Kir shorted and rolled her eyes.

"That's my boy." Gin said proudly as he messed up Conan's hair only for Kir to swat at his hand and then pull a brush from her purse to straighten Conan's hair.

"You need to stop messing up his hai-"

"Rena-chan!" A familiar voice cut off Kir as her head whipped around and her grip on the hairbrush tightened and switched to as if she were holding a knife.

Gin slipped his gun into his hand under the table in alarm while Conan looked towards the voice as well and tilted his head a bit.

"Rena-chan it _is_ you!" A brown haired idol said throwing her arms around Kir's neck in a hug as soon as she got close enough to do so while Kir looked surprised to see her there.

"Y-Yoko?" Kir asked surprised and wincing when several people turned in their direction and began whispering as Gin put away his gun.

"Oh it's so good to see you again! I was scared that the doorbell ringing mystery was worse than you said because you never told me how things ended and then you just up and quit the news station. Oh! Conan-kun is here too! Hi Co…" Conan knew when Yoko noticed his milky eyes because she trailed off suddenly.

"What happened and who hurt him?" Yoko asked immediately and her voice was a lot more worried and a lot darker now.

"Chemicals during a fire. He saved Jun's life. He took him to get help and we noticed some… concerning things so he's staying with us for a while." Kir said making Yoko nod her head and relax a little. That sounded like something Conan would do. A sparkle from Rena's hand caught Yoko's eye and she nearly squealed.

"Aww. I didn't know you were engaged and adopting Conan!" Yoko said making Kir splutter slightly and while Conan didn't see how her face turned red, Gin and Yoko both sure did. Kir however didn't _deny _it and they all noticed it.

There was a scream however and a thud that distracted everyone and caused the codenamed couple and Conan all to tense as their heads whipped around, Gin's gun in his hand as he looked for the source of the disturbance.

"She just collapsed!" One guy cried and Conan was already moving towards the disturbance as fast as he could but Gin picked him up in one arm while Kir moved quickly.

"She's not collapsed. She's dead." Kir said solemnly.

"Someone call the cops and make sure no one enters or leaves! This is a crime scene now." Conan called out making Yoko pull out her phone and immediately begin dialing for the cops.

Conan however heard something else, footsteps.

"If someone is trying to leave then stop them until the cops get here and clear everyone!" Conan ordered sternly and felt himself be put down gently before Gin brushed by him.

"You heard him. No one leaves." Gin said and his voice was dark and stern as he seemed to have caught up with whoever was trying to leave.

"I don't have to listen to some brat!" A lady said only for Gin to throw her bodily back into her chair, not even bothered by the exertion he used to grab and drag her.

"You do when it's _my_ brat. He's a little detective, but he's a _detective_ so you treat him like it." Gin growled darkly at the woman.

"Besides if his word isn't enough for you. How about mine?" A familiar voice asked and Conan's head whipped around towards it and he felt two arms wrap around him tightly as he was lifted up.

"It's so good to see you again magician. Talk about luck." Masumi said into his ear as she hugged him tight.

"Who are you?" Kir asked and Conan couldn't see the suspicious and alarmed look she was shooting Masumi.

"Teenage detective Sera Masumi at your service. Now…let's find out how she died and who killed her."


	20. Chapter 20

**Detective Conan Blind AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"You'll have to describe to me how the scene looked before and after she collapsed as well as anything you noticed about the victim and those around her." Conan said frowning regretfully over his missing eye sight since now he had to rely on someone else to be his eyes…and he _hated _it. He hated that he couldn't be a detective on his own without his sight.

"Sure thing Magician. Leave it to me." Sera said grinning at Conan, not that he could see it, and quickly relaying everything she had noticed to him with Rena piping in a few things as well.

"Do you mind keeping watch to make sure that no one enters or leaves?" Conan asked turning to look in Gin's direction and earning a large gentle hand ruffling his hair again.

"Not a problem little detective." Gin said softly before there was a smack heard.

"Ow! Damnit woman what was-Ow! Stop it!" Gin yelped when he was whacked a second time by Rena.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop messing up his hair and to watch your language around him?" Rena asked glaring at Gin who rubbed his head while Conan tried to hide his amused giggles since now was not the time or place.

"Jesus woman did you practice that or something? You've got a hell of a slap and next time just say that instead of hitting me!" Gin said earning a scoff from Rena.

"I've told you over and over again not to do it and you obviously weren't listening to me when all I used was words so maybe smacking some sense into you would help!" Rena said and Conan sighed slightly as the two of them bickered like an old married couple.

"If you two can resolve the sexual tension later that'd be great. Preferably not at a crime scene…or around me." Conan said dryly and he heard them both splutter at this and Sera was snickering slightly.

"Wow I know you're magical Conan-kun but I didn't think that extended to making them both turn that red that fast. I think they invented a whole new shade." Sera said into Conan's ear and making him snicker a bit before he wiggled in her arms to be set down.

"Come on. We have a murder to solve." Conan said hobbling over towards where he thinks the body is while Sera followed him dutifully and reported everything she saw and anything that seemed out of place to her, to him as they began to talk out how the crime could have and likely happened.

"Conan-kun!" Sato said wide eyed and immediately moving to hug the boy who let out a startled and confused yelp when he was suddenly picked up in a hug by the newly arrived police officers.

"We were so worried when we weren't able to find you." Sato said and she held Conan close while Takagi, Shiratori, and MeGuire all crowded around and checked over the boy with their eyes as they formed a protective ring around him.

"I'm fine. Rena-san and Jun-san have been taking good care of me and helping me adapt. Masumi and I've figured out who the killer is and what method they used by the way." Conan reported struggling slightly to be able to breath with the way she was holding him so tightly and in a certain way.

"I'd like to talk to the two of you later after this. For now…okay let's hear it Conan-kun. Sera-san." MeGuire said looking at Rena and Gin who had been standing there surprised at how much the local homicide detectives seemed to like the little boy they had taken in.

"Well it's actually pretty simple. She was poisoned by her boyfriend." Conan said pointing in the direction of said boyfriend who looked startled at this as everyone turned towards him.

"What seriously? You're going to listen to this kid? How could he know anything about what happened? He couldn't see anything!" The boyfriend said defensively as he backed away from the police.

"I don't need to see to figure out what happened. Just from how Masumi-san described things and all of the evidence we found and what I overheard you saying…I can piece it together." Conan said and then he went on to describe how it was likely that the boyfriend had learned that his girlfriend had been cheating on him and had wanted to get his revenge on her but he hadn't wanted anyone else to try and get near her and when she had told him that she was pregnant earlier that day he didn't think it was his.

"So you wanted to remove her and the evidence of her infidelity permanently. Technically that makes this a double murder. Her and her baby both died because of the poison you put in the box of chocolates you gave her." Conan said and his voice sounded solemn as he stared in the guys general direction while Rena was wincing at how much he was proving his intellect to those who hadn't known about it beforehand…namely Gin.

He might not appreciate that their adoptive son was such a smart little detective already.

Gin just stared at Conan for a moment before reaching forward and picking his adopted son up easily from Sato's arms as she moved to arrest the killer who broke down at what Conan had said.

"I knew you were a little detective…but I didn't know you were so good at it little one." Gin said smiling softly at Conan and looking proud of the boy who looked embarrassed at that.

Rena relaxed a little. Gin still seemed to adore their son. He wasn't upset about Conan being on the other side of the law.

"How about we go and get you some ice cream to celebrate you catching the killer huh?" Gin asked making Conan look even more embarrassed but kind of pleased at the praise and reward, it…felt kind of nice to be told he was doing a good job.

Rena placed a gentle hand on Gin's elbow to get his attention although she was smiling at how proud he was of their boy.

"The police wanted to talk to us remember dear? Besides…I agree that he deserves a reward for helping catch the killer…but too much ice cream will give him a cavity. How about a trip to the book store instead? We're almost done with Jekyll and Hyde and I want him to pick out our next book." Rena said with a soft smile and making Conan perk up at the word book.

"Book store! I vote book store!" Conan said raising his hand and near vibrating in Gin's arms with childish glee. New books! Oooohhh or better yet! Sherlock Holmes stories!

"Well the baby detective has spoken dear." Rena said with a small laugh and a happy smile at how giddy Conan seemed to be at the notion of new books.

Conan felt Gin's chest rumble with a deep chuckle as Gin adjusted his grip on Conan slightly and removed one of his arms.

"He has your love of reading. I know when I'm beaten. As soon as we're done with the cops we'll go to the bookstore." Gin said pulling and holding Rena close with his free arm as she went along willingly although a bit embarrassed at the open display of affection.

The cops and Masumi just stood there and watched how happy Conan seemed to be with the couple, acting like an actual child instead of a miniature adult. They saw how the couple looked at the boy and there was so much affection and love towards the boy that they could believe that they had adopted him no problem and that the Social workers hadn't found anything odd or off about Conan being with them.

They actually felt bad that they might end up splitting this small family apart when it was so obviously filled with love and happiness.

Yoko was just squealing over how cute the small family was in the background and taking pictures on her phone.


	21. Chapter 21

**Detective Conan Blind AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"You're okay!" Yukiko squealed as she got to the police station at a call from Sato and immediately grabbed her son from where he was standing beside Rena and Gin.

"Wha-?" Conan was surprised at the sudden grab and it wasn't helped that she was holding him tightly, putting pressure on his leg by accident, and what really didn't help was the fact that Ran and Sonoko and Kogoro and several others quickly surrounded him and were talking all at once.

Conan's breathing became shallow and fast and he started trembling as he tried to move his hands to cover his ears but he couldn't. His mother was pinning them down with her hug and there was too much noise and-

"That's enough! You're scaring him!" That was Rena's voice and Rena's hands were grabbing him and pulling him away from his mother's near suffocating hug and the loud din of noise. Her arms wrapped gently around him so that she didn't hurt his leg nor restrict his hands and she held him close and he heard a 'thump thump' sound in his ear. Her heartbeat.

"Shh. It's okay Conan-kun. They didn't mean to scare you. They were just so happy to see that you were okay. Shhh. It's okay. Just like before. Listen to my heart and breathing and match it okay?" Rena said her voice soft and soothing as she held him close and hummed something in her throat. Conan listened to her as her heartbeat thudded in his ear and the hummed song vibrated from her throat and through her body into his as her hand rubbed his back.

"What was with that!? You crowd him and talk over one another and don't even tell him what you're doing or give him an option! Were you _trying _to send him into a panic attack cause if so then you did it and I am _not_ impressed or happy with you for it!" Gin was ripping into the group of people angrily as he stood protectively in front of Rena and Conan both.

"Calm down before you scare him more. He's just starting to calm back down." Rena said reaching one hand forward and placing it on Gin's arm, causing him to relax and spin around to pull and Conan both close.

"Are you okay little detective?" Gin asked one of his hands on Conan's back and he looked worriedly to the little boy that was being held to Rena's chest.

"I'm fine." Conan said automatically earning a snort from Gin.

"I'm calling bullshit-OW!" Gin said before yelping when Rena smacked him again. Conan began giggling at that as Rena chewed Gin out for cursing around Conan again.

"Hey it made him laugh at least." Gin said grinning at Rena who paused mid word and stared at him for a moment.

"You idiot. Making him laugh by making me mad at you. Stop teaching him curse words goofball." Rena said smiling softly at him when she realized that he was making her smack him just to make Conan laugh.

"No promises." Gin said and he earned a roll of the eyes from Rena who kept humming for a moment longer before Conan poked her in the arm three times, signaling that he wanted to be put down again.

"This time stay holding my hand or Gin's hand okay? If they try to snatch you like that and send you into sensory overload again then I'll have to hurt them." Rena said gently setting him down and keeping a firm grasp on his hand as she shot a glare at Yukiko and the others.

"I'm okay! It was only because they were talking all at once and my leg was hurting again." Conan said trying to reassure Rena that he was okay and making Yukiko wince as she realized she must have hurt his leg when she grabbed him like she had.

"Even still we don't want to send you into another one. One a day is more than enough thank you very much." Rena said making Gin nod rapidly in agreement and spare a glare towards the group again. He hated it when Conan went into sensory overload and it lead to panic attacks because he felt so helpless during them despite having calmed the little boy down more than once.

"I don't like them much either…but it's nice to see…er…hear you all again though." Conan said looking towards the group and changing his words. They all winced at the acknowledgement that he couldn't see anymore.

"Let me see your eyes. What led to your blindness?" Haibara demanded as she stepped over to Conan to examine his eyes, ignoring her fear of Gin since he was acting more like a worried and protective dad hovering over his son at the moment.

"Some chemicals spilled into my eyes at the clinic when there was that fire and the explosions. Some doctors have already checked and they say there's no way to restore my vision." Conan said although he was inwardly panicking at Haibara being so close when Gin was _right fucking there_.

"Looks like you have to find a new career path Conan-kun. You can't be a detective without your eyes." Yukiko said and she sounded torn on whether to be happy or upset at this. Happy because now her baby would need to pick a different, safer, path and upset because her son had wanted to be a detective so badly and had been a damn good one.

"Why can't he?" Gin demanded glaring at the woman since he heard the happy tone in her voice and he didn't like how she seemed happy about him being maimed and having a hard time to do what he loved.

"Detectives rely on their eyes and since he can't use his anymore then he can't be a detective. There's no use in him even trying." Yusaku said and his voice was calm and cold as if he were merely stating a fact and everyone watched how Conan seemed to wilt in on himself at this. Haibara herself turned and glared darkly at the Kudo parents for this. Couldn't they tell that this was not the time nor place and that they weren't helping matters any?

"Besides even if he tried then he'd be unable to protect himself if the killer tried to attack him or stop them if they flee. If he can't do that then there's no use in cornering them which will only drive them to suicide in several cases. A detective who can't stop the killer from killing themselves, a detective who corners and traps a killer with their logic and allows them to commit suicide is no better than a murderer himself." Yusaku said coldly and Conan flinched at this while everyone was glaring at the author or discreetly trying to get him to shut up. Yukiko was openly trying to get her husband to shut up and stop putting his foot in his mouth but he ignored them and stared at his shrunken blind son.

"Or have you forgotten about that case on the island with the pianist killing himself by fire while you only stood there and watc-" SLAP!

Everyone who had been trying to discreetly shut Yusaku up went silent and stared shocked at what had just happened.

"Shut. Your. Mouth. If you _ever_ talk to my boy like that again then I'll do a lot worse than slap you." Rena hissed darkly at Yusaku who looked at her stunned but winced as he nursed his bright red cheek.

"He can be a detective if he works hard to overcome his blindness. If he needs to be able to 'see' the scene and those near him then there are plenty of people who wouldn't mind being his eyes and telling him every little detail he wants or needs to know. He was good enough at protecting himself and others from killers and all when he still had his eyesight and with a bit of training he could be just as good at doing it without his eyesight." Rena said glaring darkly at Yusaku who stared at her. She was a head shorter than him, at the least, and yet she nearly towered over him in her rage.

"And if you _ever_ try to exploit something that obviously traumatized and haunted him again I will _shoot you_. He feels guilty enough about not being able to stop Simon from committing suicide, and yes I know about that incident, and he doesn't need you dragging it up around everyone and making him feel miserable!" Rena snarled at Yusaku before she turned and picked up Conan in her arms again, shooting glares around the room except for at Haibara.

"I don't even care what you all want right now. You let him try to mentally and emotionally manipulate and abuse Conan with barely a token effort of stopping him. I'm not staying in this room with you all another minute and I'm sure as hell not going to make Conan stay here and deal with this either. Come on baby detective. We promised to take you to the bookstore remember?" Rena said glaring around the room and sneering at them all before speaking softly to Conan as she held him close and moved to walk from the room.

"Wait-" Yusaku tried to reach out to stop them but he had no less than three cops and two FBI agents aiming their guns at him, Yukiko looking furious, Haibara kicking him in the ankles, and Gin and Rena both aiming their guns at his forehead.

"Don't you dare say another word or touch either of them." Gin hissed at Yusaku, his eyes furious as he glared down the shorter man.

"We didn't come here for Conan to be verbally and mentally and emotionally attacked. We sure as hell aren't staying for it. _Our son_ doesn't have to take any of this from any of you. If this is how you're all going to act around him then we're keeping him far from all of you. The only one who isn't in our bad books at the moment is the little girl who wanted to check on him. The rest of you can rot in hell if you're going to treat a little kid like this or just stand by and watch it happen without interfering." Gin said glaring around the room and then putting away his gun as he grabbed Rena gently by the hand and pulled her from the room while she still held Conan who was suspiciously quiet and trembling slightly.

Why…? His own parents thought he couldn't be a detective anymore because he lost his eye sight…why did they sound so happy about it? Why couldn't they have just looked past his blindness?

Did…didn't they love him or want him anymore now that he was blind?

Conan buried his head in Rena's shoulder and felt his tears begin to fall. They didn't want him anymore. They didn't care about him anymore now that he couldn't be a detective and couldn't see.

His own parents didn't want him anymore now that he was blind.

Why?

"Shh. It's alright Conan. You don't need people like them in your life. We won't let them hurt you or stop you from being a detective. It's alright baby detective. Let it all out and then don't worry about it a second longer. We're right here. We're always going to be here for you baby boy." Rena was whispering softly to him and rubbing his back with her hand and he felt a larger more calloused but still gentle hand rest on his back as well. Gin's hand.

"It's alright son. You've got us now and we aren't going to leave you or stop you from doing what makes you happy." Gin's vice was deep but gentle and soothing as he and Rena tried to comfort Conan.

That's right. His parents didn't want him anymore…but Jun and Rena did. They wanted him and cared about him and had been helping him overcome his blindness so that he could still be a detective.

His parents didn't care about or want him anymore? That was fine…Jun and Rena had been acting like parents to him ever since he woke up blind.

They already adopted one child together…maybe if he was lucky they would adopt him too.


	22. Chapter 22

**Detective Conan Blind AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Conan-kun!" Ran chased after Conan and Rena and Jun, the two adults tensing as she approached and glaring as she stopped short of them.

"Ran-nee-chan." Conan said and his voice was soft and upset even though he tried to hide it as he burrowed closer to Rena, for once acting and feeling like the small child he resembled.

"If you're going to try and hurt him as well then-" Gin growled threateningly while Rena tightened her hold on Conan and moved slightly, if Conan had to guess she was holding him further away from Ran.

"I'm just glad you're alright Conan and that you have a set of parents that actually care about you now. Kudo-san shouldn't have said that or brought up…" Ran trailed off before she could say the name and bring up anymore unpleasant memories for Conan.

"It's not like he was wrong. I wasn't able to save Seiji-san. His death is on my han-" Conan began to say only for Rena to pinch his cheek slightly.

"You're _seven_, baby detective. You shouldn't have to be the one saving peoples lives. You should be worrying about school or maybe even girls or playing games. Not about having peoples lives in your hands." Rena said sternly to the little boy as she pinched his cheek in punishment.

"Ow!" Conan whined as he was pinched before Rena released his cheek while Gin chuckled slightly.

"Cool kid." Conan looked around at the sound of Jodie-sensei's voice and her nickname for him.

"Jodie-sensei?" Conan asked making the woman nod in agreement before she paused and winced as she realized that he couldn't see the nod.

"Yeah it's me. Camel-kun and Black-san are here too…tell me honestly Cool Kid…are you okay staying with them?" Jodie asked and she sounded worried as she glanced at Rena and Gin pointedly even though he wouldn't see it.

"Yeah. They've been taking good care of me and helping me adapt to being blind. They act a bit weird sometimes but no weirder than anyone else does. The most annoying thing is that they won't just admit they like each other as a couple and kiss already." Conan said not knowing about the kiss in the garage even though he knew about the promise ring that Gin had given Rena.

"Hey why are you saying weird things like that?!" Rena demanded and he didn't see how her face turned red while Jodie snorted in amusement at seeing the looks on the twos faces.

"So they treat you well and take good care of you?" Jodie asked just to be sure and making Conan nod his head.

"Yeah." Conan said making Jodie reach out and gently ruffle his hair, causing Rena to slap her hand away and reach her free hand into her purse for a brush.

"Why does everyone keep messing with your hair?" Rena asked sighing as she brushed his hair again.

"I have no idea." Conan said honestly with a small shrug.

"As long as you both treat him well then you'll get no problems from us…but at the first hint that you've done something to him…" Jodie trailed off threateningly as she glared darkly at Gin, hating the fact that right now he was above reproach.

"I don't hurt kids. I never have and I never will, especially not when I owe him my life." Gin said sincerely and making Jodie stare at him for a moment before she sighed and nodded.

"Good then I don't have to hide the body." A deeper voice said from somewhere off to the right, causing Conan to look in that direction.

"Mr. Kuroda?" Gin however seemed surprised and shocked at the sight of the man.

"It's superintendent Kuroda now. Good to see you've been doing well for yourself Jun. How's that girl you were with doing?" Kuroda asked causing everyone to look back and forth between the two of them except for Conan.

"Karin you mean? She's fine. Was in a bit of a bad spot similar to how you found us for a little while but she got out of it with some help and she's…well…she's doing a lot better and is pretty protective of Conan-kun here since he's the one who pointed out the situation to me and the others." Gin said being a bit vague and making Conan frown in thought. But the only person he had helped get out of a situation by pointing it out was with…Curacao. So her real name was Karin then?

"You know him sir?" Camel asked looking at the man who towered over even him.

"Found him and Karin in a rough spot back before my coma and helped them get out of it and get better. Glad to hear that you two have been alright. Tell Karin to drop by sometime. It'd be nice to see the little spit fire again." Kuroda said the last bit to Gin and he sounded amused making Gin snort loudly.

"Does that uptight guy with the small mustache still work in Nagano?" Gin asked seemingly at random and making Kuroda hum in thought for a moment.

"Do you mean Morofusei? Yes he's still part of the department there." Kuroda said after a minute and Gin smirked darkly.

"Then you can expect her to drop in on them soon and cause an incident. Her sense of humor is still the same after all." Gin said and he sounded darkly amused at the prospect, making Kuroda snort slightly as well.

"I'll warn Yamato and Uehara to have cameras ready." Kuroda said sounding just as amused as Gin did and making everyone look at each other confused. There were almost question marks over their heads.

"Thanks. She'll probably be there within the week. I plan on letting her know about him still being there while you're here tonight when I drop Conan-kun off with her." Gin said making Rena look confused and glance at Conan, but he looked just as confused as she did.

"Why are we dropping Conan off with her tonight?" Rena asked making Gin grin at her.

"Well…he still needs practice with his braille and since we can't really help much with that I plan on taking you out to dinner tonight, just us two." Gin said making her blush slightly and look away while Conan raised an eyebrow.

"Does that mean I should avoid your room for the rest of the night? If so tell me now because I won't know if you put a sock on the doorknob." Conan said and instantly both of the adults were bright red and Ran looked embarrassed and Kuroda snorted loudly.

"Conan! Where did you learn about things like that?!" Rena demanded her face bright red at the thought even though she wasn't ready for anything like _that_ yet.

"Mom and dad went at it like rabbits a few years ago trying to give me a baby sibling before they gave up. Plus Uncle Kogoro is attracted to anything that looks remotely female and he's not shy about loudly calling them beautiful, hot, sexy, or a 'babe'." Conan said bluntly and then he paused for a moment.

"That and Hattori was teaching me how to tell what kind of a bathing suit a girl was wearing at the beach a while back." Conan added as an afterthought.

"Eh!?" Ran seemed shocked at that.

"Heiji!" Kazuha was angry and embarrassed.

"You weren't supposed to tell them about that!" Heiji cried making Conan blink as he turned towards the voices.

"Sorry. I didn't know you were their Hattori." Conan said looking in the general direction that the slap sounds were coming from.

Each of the women present except for Rena took great pleasure in taking turns to smack Heiji upside the head for teaching something like that to a little kid.

Gin and Rena sweatdropped as they stared at the scene. Glancing at each other they both realized they were thinking the same thing.

They were glad that they were getting Conan away from those kinds of people.


	23. Chapter 23

**Detective Conan Blind AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Curacao do you mind babysitting tonight?" Gin asked looking at his sort of sister as he and Kir made it back to HQ with Conan. They immediately went to the breakroom area to both get something to drink and to speak to someone in particular as Kir carried the small boy.

"Not at all. Why?" Curacao asked raising an eyebrow at him and causing him to smile as he glanced at Kir who was getting Conan some orange juice from the counter in the room, having put the boy on the bar stool.

"I'm planning on taking Kir out on a date tonight. We don't mind having Conan with us but I'd rather it be more…romantic date than family outing." Gin said glancing at Kir with a small smile while she glanced up at the same time and smiled back at him.

"You already have a plan for the date?" Curacao asked immediately grinning widely and making Gin nod his head in the affirmative.

"Yeah. She mentioned wanting to see a certain movie the other day so I was planning to take her to a fancy diner and then taking her to see the movie afterwards…with a possible chance for a walk in the park or something like that after the movie." Gin admitted making Curacao nod her head. That was a sensible 'first' date of a sort.

"Sounds like a pretty good but flexible plan. I'll babysit no problem but what kind of flowers are you going to give her? You _are _going to give her flowers right?" Curacao asked making Gin look a bit guilty and sheepish as he scratched the back of his neck and glanced away.

"Do you think she will like white roses or-" Gin said making Curacao sigh and close her book before standing up and giving him a look.

"You know nothing about flower language do you?" Curacao asked making Gin give her a flat look that nearly asked her if she was serious.

"I know three different languages but that's not one." Gin said dryly and making Curacao roll her eyes as she sighed slightly. Of course.

"Get your wallet and come with me. I'm going to help you pick out the perfect bouquet." Curacao said flatly and making Gin blink for a moment and pat his pocket to make sure he had his wallet with him. Best to make sure after spending time with thieves like Lupin and KID.

"You are the best sort of sister ever." Gin said gratefully after confirming that he had his wallet and making Curacao roll her eyes but smile.

"You better believe I am. Kir! I'm borrowing this asshole for a little while." Curacao said easily catching the thrown fork for the curse word from the other woman.

"Watch your language around Conan." Kir said giving Curacao a stern look before smiling slightly at Gin who smiled back.

"Have fun with your sister and try not to get into trouble." Kir said kissing Gin's cheek when he stepped over to hug Conan and ruffle the boys hair gently.

"No promises." Gin said with a grin as he kissed her head in return, making her blush a bit and move her hair from her face since she didn't have it up in its usual ponytail at the moment. She rather liked having her hair down. She just needed to keep it up for her job and because it kept getting into her face whenever it was windy or she was trying to do something like, say, martial arts or archery? Both of which she enjoyed to do sometimes just to relax.

It was rather cathartic to hit the wooden dummy with her fists or hear the 'thwack' of her arrow meeting its target with deadly accuracy.

"Don't end up needing bail money." Kir said making him grin wider at her.

"_That_ I can promise." Gin assured her making her roll her eyes at him again but the smile never left her face.

"I'm going out with Aunty Curacao for a while Conan-kun. You be good for Rena alright?" Gin asked smiling softly at Conan who nodded his head.

Conan was quiet for a moment, thinking about something in his mind heavily. His parents didn't want him anymore. Now that he was blind and would need to work harder to be a successful detective his parents didn't want him anymore. They didn't want him…they didn't care about him anymore. So now that they didn't care about him…didn't want to be his parents anymore. He wouldn't make them be his parents. He wouldn't claim any relation to them.

He wouldn't claim them as his parents anymore. They didn't want him anymore…fine. He wouldn't make them be connected to him. He wouldn't be their son anymore.

"Have fun papa." Conan said softly before Gin got too far away, making the mans head snap around as he stared wide eyed at the boy for a moment. Rena looked just as shocked now as she stared at Conan wide eyed as well. All other sound in the room went silent as everyone stared wide eyed or gaping at Conan now, the other agents looking stunned.

"What are we going to do now mama?" Conan asked looking towards Rena who felt her throat squeeze up and her eyes burn slightly but she blinked back the tears and smiled. She smiled so brightly, so happily that it had the rest of the agents in the room gaping and a bit surprised. They had no clue she could look so beautiful when she smiled like that. Sure she had always seemed to be a bit of a cold detached pretty but with that bright happy smile on her face?

Damn.

Many were cursing themselves for not trying to 'sweep her off her feet' before Gin got to her. They didn't know she could look so beautiful.

"We promised you a trip to the book store sweetheart. While papa and aunty Curacao are out getting whatever it is they're going for we can go to the bookstore and find a new book for us to read together." Rena said picking Conan up and holding him close as she met Gin's eyes.

Neither of them had expected this. They hadn't expected Conan to call them papa or mama, especially not so soon after they had officially adopted him. They hadn't expected him to call them his parents at all really after finding his real parents. They hadn't expected this at all.

They certainly weren't complaining however. They didn't mind being his mama and papa. He was their baby after all. He was their son.

Rena's arms tightened protectively around her son. Her baby boy. Her smart adorable baby boy who was so small and tiny but so strong.

She wouldn't let anyone or anything ever hurt him and she knew Gin wouldn't either.


	24. Chapter 24

**Detective Conan Blind AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"What kind of book do you want to read next baby detective?" Rena asked smiling brightly at her son as she held his hand while they walked through the small bookstore she took him too, going slow so as to not risk injuring his leg more. It was better to go to a small not very busy one than it was to go to a bigger more popular one. A more popular one meant there was likely to be more people there and they were still trying to get Conan used to being around more than a few people at a time without going into sensory overload or a panic attack.

Five or six people? That was fine. He was okay with that but that was his limit. More than six people and he started getting overloaded and they were fine with that. They had absolutely no problems accommodating him. If anyone at the Organization did then they certainly didn't voice it for fear of the boys new parents who could be quite protective of him.

He was honestly doing much better than they thought he would be given the circumstances. Rena was just hoping that the confrontation with her little one's apparent birth parents didn't end up setting back his adaptation and recovery.

"I like mystery books! Especially the Sherlock Holmes stories!" Conan piped up making Rena give him a fond indulgent smile.

"I should have known that since you're a baby detective." Rena said fondly as she guided him towards the mystery section of the store. Honestly at this point she wasn't even surprised anymore. The boy could accurately remember most of Jekyll and Hyde and apparently understood hidden depths to the story that only adults usually picked up on. He had even pointed out a few things that she hadn't picked up on before!

So the fact that he seemed to be familiar with and like the Sherlock Holmes stories didn't surprise her in the least. She probably would have been more surprised if he _didn't_ like the most famous literary detective ever created.

"Alright so some of the Arthur Conan Doyle stories…how about a few books for your age range just to pass the time? Some of the Hardy boys or maybe the Nancy Drew series wouldn't hurt." Rena said picking out a few of the books and letting Conan help her by carrying two of the Hardy boys books in his free hand while she made sure to keep a good grip on his hand.

"Mama…my leg is starting to hurt." Conan said after a minute, sounding as if he were reluctant to let her know and almost immediately she picked him up into her arms to carry him.

"It's alright baby. Mama doesn't mind carrying you at all. You did a very good thing by letting me know that you were in pain." Rena praised the boy as she held him close and kissed his head, letting him hold the smaller books in his hands as she carried him on her hip and the Sign of Four under her arm.

She had noticed that he had been reluctant to tell her that he was in pain, it was better to reinforce that habit now so that he didn't try to hide his pain and end up hurting himself even worse. She felt anger and disgust well up within her at how surprised he seemed that she cared enough to pick him up and care about his pain.

"You…you're not going to tell me to be a big boy and just work through it or get over it or that I'm being overdramatic?" Conan asked surprised, that had usually been what his former parents had told him to do whenever he was in pain and let them know about it. By the time he turned seven, the first time around at least, he had just stopped telling them about any pain he felt all together because they always gave him the same spiel whenever he would tell them.

"Of course not. Even big boys feel pain and you're on a _broken leg_ with several cracked ribs. If you try to strain yourself by working through it or hiding it then you can make your injuries worse! You did very good by telling me that you were in pain. Let's go pay for the books and then we'll go back to headquarters and get the doctor's permission for some pain medicine. I don't like it when my baby detective is in pain." Rena said softly as she held him closer, cursing his birth parents out in her mind for the way they had treated this precious little treasure.

Well…their loss was her and Gin's gain. Conan would never have to go back to them again. Conan was _her _son now and she would never treat him the way his original mother had apparently done.

At the register she placed the book on the counter and then carefully maneuvered Conan in her arms, careful not to jostle him, to take the books from his arms and set them on the counter. Pausing for a moment she grabbed a nearby book from a 'Goosebumps' display. It looked like it would be an interesting read at least to try and entertain them a bit.

"Alright your total is forty five dollars and sixty two cents." The cashier said ringing the books up and causing Rena to nod and pay out the money without hesitation, taking the bag in her free hand and then looking surprised when the cashier handed her a stuffed animal as well.

"We have a special promotion going on right now where purchases of twenty five dollars or more involving a Goosebumps book gets you a free stuffed animal, normally in the shape of the dog from the display case but we gave away the last one earlier so I'm afraid you'll have to make due with a Pokemon plushie. I thought he might like a Rowlet, he looks like a grass type player." The cashier said earning a thankful nod and smile from Rena who immediately handed the stuffed animal to Conan who looked surprised when he held the squishy plushie.

"I get to keep it?" Conan asked sounding shocked at that and making Rena frown briefly.

"Of course you do baby. It's just for you." Rena assured him with a kiss to the head as she walked from the shop and towards her car.

"I…I never got to have a plushie before…It's squishy." Conan shyly said as he was being buckled into the car carefully, holding the Rowlet close and making Rena give a sad smile. Those people really screwed him over huh? It was a good thing then that he would never go back to them. Conan immediately felt ashamed of himself and stupid that he was acting so much like a child because of a toy. He was seventeen damn it!

"Well he's all yours and if you like we can get you some more. I think I have my old plushie from when I was little at my apartment somewhere, don't tell anyone though." Rena said her voice sounding secretive at the end and making Conan smile and hug his plushie tighter. He didn't feel so childish about it anymore. Not now that he knew Rena, who was at least ten years older than his real age, had a plushie too.

"I won't…and…I don't want more. I'm happy with just Irene." Conan said naming the plushie who he decided would be a girl.

"I know the feeling and that's a wonderful name for her. Come on baby. Let's go make mama's baby detective feel better." Rena said kissing Conan's head and then climbing into the drivers seat of the car and starting it up.

Conan held the plushie close for the entire ride. It…didn't feel that bad being taken care of and treated as if he were the age he looked.

He…kind of liked the way Rena would mother him. It felt nice.

He wouldn't mind staying a kid if he could be hers.


	25. Chapter 25

**Detective Conan Blind AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Chianti…what are you doing?" Karasuma asked raising an eyebrow as he looked at the sniper who was snickering as she set up a trap.

"Curacao keeps stealing my little nephew away so I'm going to pay her back." Chianti said with a grin as she had the pink dye set up on top of the door in a bucket for the next person to walk through to set off. She had Korn keeping watch so that she knew when Gin was on the way and he had just used one of their special signals to let her know that he was close to that particular door. That meant she needed to move fast and discreetly.

"Your nephew?" Karasuma asked making Chianti nod her head.

"Yeah little Conan. Gin and Kir adopted him together which makes him their son. I've claimed dibs on being aunty." Chianti said as if it made perfect sense and he supposed it did to her.

However the news that the little boy had actually been adopted by Gin, much less Kir, surprised the old man. He hadn't known that the two of them were together, although he _had_ known that Gin was interested in the news woman. He had merely thought it was a crush or infatuation based on the womans looks and that Gin would get over it eventually. He hadn't known the silver haired executive agent would actually _do_ something about his feelings and get together with the woman. Nor did he expect that they would adopt the boy that had rescued one of his best agents.

"Here she comes!" Chianti said eagerly as she backed away from the booby-trapped door, and Karasuma took a few steps back as well just in case. There was no telling what exactly Chianti had in that bucket after all…or how Curacao would react once she was hit by whatever was in there. The woman was a lot happier now that she had been freed from Rum's brainwashing and control, but she was also a lot more unpredictable now as well.

He was far too old to be caught in the middle of what looked to be a prank war in the making between one of his most bloodthirsty but childish agents, and a woman whose reaction was unpredictable.

The door opened and the bucket fell and Chianti and Karasuma both noticed that there was one person more than expected caught in the prank.

"_Chianti_…" Gin's voice was a dark cold growl as he glared death at Chianti, his silver hair now a bright shade of pink since he wasn't wearing his fedora at the moment.

"Oh…hey Gin. Nice suit?" Chianti asked more than said as she looked at the three piece suit that had been protected from the pink dye because of his trench coat which had taken the brunt of the dye.

Curacao hadn't been as lucky since her t-shirt and jeans were now bright pink as was her ash-blond silverish hair.

"What am I now pink?" Gin demanded already reaching for his gun in order to fill the sniper full of holes while she gave a sheepish half-guilty looking face but she was trying not to grin.

"I didn't mean to hit you. I was aiming at Curacao since she kept stealing my cute little nephew away from me…" Chianti said with a half shrug of her shoulders.

"You have to the count of three to run." Curacao growled at Chianti who immediately darted away further into the building to hide as Curacao didn't even bother to count and instead immediately ran after the red haired sniper.

"This better wash out before my date tonight o-"

"Gin?" Kir's voice asked from behind Gin making him pale completely as he slowly turned towards her looking like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar before supper.

"Why is your hair and coat pink?" Kir asked slowly as she stared at him, Conan held on her hip and a bag of books hanging from her other arm.

"Chianti wanted to prank Curacao and caught me as well. How was your shopping trip?" Gin asked trying to hurriedly change the subject and making Kir raise an eyebrow but let it happen as she held up the bag of books.

"I got a few more books with braille under each word to read with Conan-kun. He also got a plushie, but his leg started hurting him so we came back." Kir said making Gin move towards Conan immediately and take the boy into his own arms. He knew Kir was strong, more than strong enough to carry Conan for a while, but he also knew that she had been carrying him around for most of the day and must be getting tired by now.

Besides there was nothing wrong with him carrying his son around for a little while.

"Do you need to go to medical little man?" Gin asked his son immediately looking worried and making Conan shake his head in the negative.

"No…I think I was just trying to walk on it too much for too long." Conan said leaning into Gin's shoulder as the man held him and Gin was really warm. With the warmth of Gin holding him, how unbelievably safe he felt being held by the silver haired man, and the comforting feel of his new plushie in his arms added to the drain of his energy, both emotional and physical, he felt today…Conan started getting sleepy.

"Who's this?" Gin asked poking the plushie in Conan's arms and making the boy reflexively tighten his grip on the plushie.

"The sales man gave her to us cause mama bought a certain amount of books. I named her Irene." Conan said making Gin nod although he knew Conan wouldn't see it.

"Irene after Irene Adler in Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's stories. That's a good name. Looks like someone is getting sleepy though." Gin said smiling when Conan gave a small yawn that he couldn't fully hide, especially not from trained criminals like Gin.

"Am-" Here he was interrupted by a yawn, much to Rena and Gin's amusement. "- not."

"Of course not son. How about we take you to just lay down for a while? I know you must want to get off of your legs and somewhere more comfortable to rest your leg." Gin said with an indulgent smile while Karasuma stared at the little boy long and hard, watching Gin's every interaction with the boy.

"Of course you can keep Irene with you, and if it makes you feel better…your daddy and I don't mind laying down with you for a little while. I think we're all tired." Rena said stepping over and placing her hand on Conan's back and making his eyes start to droop.

That did sound nice. Laying down somewhere comfortable with Irene in his arms and Rena and Jun curled around him protectively… his parents had never let him sleep in their bed or held him as he slept before. They told him to grow up and be a big boy and sleep in his own bed because monsters didn't live under the bed or in the closet, they lived in the minds and hearts of people.

That lesson had really gone over his head when he had been five years old. He just knew that his mom and dad never wanted to have him in their bed or hold him when he was scared as a kid.

"I think he liked that idea. He's already falling asleep." Gin said with a soft chuckle as Conan cuddled closer to his papa with Irene held tightly in his arms.

"Let's go lay down for a while then. Don't worry baby detective. Mama and papa won't leave while you're asleep. We'll wake you up before we leave." Kir said with a small chuckle of her own as she kissed Conan's cheek while his eyelids fell, not that it changed what he could see at all really.

He fully dozed off feeling safe and comfortable when he was laid down in a soft bed with his mama holding him and curling into him from the front while his papa had his arm draped across him as he curled into Conan from behind.

Conan never noticed when he fell asleep or when Rena and Jun fell asleep as well…and Conan never heard the quiet 'awwww' from Curacao who quickly snapped a picture of the small family sleeping curled up together in Gin's on base bed.

He just knew he felt safer and more content than he had in over ten years. It felt really nice. He didn't mind being a kid anymore if this is what it truly felt like.

He really liked how nice it felt to have a mama and papa that loved him and showed it.


	26. Chapter 26

**Detective Conan Blind AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"What were you two thinking?" Korn asked staring at the two with his arms crossed across his chest.

"You're going to have to be a lot more specific here." Gin said giving Korn a flat look and making the man raise his eyebrow over the rim of his shades as he looked towards Conan.

"Why did you adopt him and decide to keep him here even after you found out about the others that care about him?" Korn asked making Conan tense while Kir and Gin both glared at Korn for this, they didn't know if his question was going to send Conan back into a relapse or not and they didn't want to have him breaking down again!

"Because he's our son now and with the way most of them were acting I wouldn't trust them with a pet gold fish much less a human child." Gin said glaring darkly at Korn.

"He's a blind kid in the middle of a c_riminal organization_. You're going to end up getting him killed simply because you went mushy. What were you thinking?" Korn asked glaring at Gin back, not that anyone could tell by the way his shades blocked his eyes.

"Oh I don't know…what were _you_ thinking when you took Chianti in and raised her in the organization?" Gin asked right back with a snarl to his words.

"That's completely different and you know it! Chianti was a perfectly healthy ten year old who already had three kills under her belt when I found and adopted her off of the streets. She was _already_ a criminal and killer. Conan is _not."_ Korn said snarling back at the taller man.

"He's a smart boy even without his sight and he doesn't need to become a killer! We have plenty of members who have never killed before and are still good agents. When he grows up he can decided whether he wants to be part of the intelligence division or one of the other divisions that don't _need_ him to become a cold blooded murderer like either of us or even be able to see!" Gin near shouted back at Korn while Conan began to shake.

He didn't want to leave. Papa and Mama loved him and they told him that and showed it with their actions and he loved them back and he didn't want to leave them! He didn't want to go back to the cold Kudo Mansion where he was normally alone! He didn't want to go back to having to bandage up his own wounds when a crook got a little too close or he got a little too careless. He didn't want to go back to having to bottle up all of his bad emotions because his parents didn't care! He didn't want to go back to sleeping in that cold bed where nightmares plagued him and there was no plushies or anything even remotely child-like and no nice and warm loving parents to hug him and tell him it'll be okay and to chase his bad dreams away.

"You're scaring Conan!" Rena said glaring at both of the men and making Korn look at her.

"See! If he can't even handle this then what good will he be to this organization!? How could he grow up in a criminal organization if he can't even handle a little bit of yelling?" Korn yelled making Conan tremble at the loud yell. He didn't like yelling. It was hurting his ears and made his head hurt and w_hy was being mean and yelling like this?!_

"Stop yelling! You don't get to decide if he deserves to stay here or not! I'm not letting you try to take my son away!" Rena wasn't quite yelling but it was close as she stood up and furiously approached Korn.

Vodka entered the room as the three adults were arguing viciously while Conan trembled and tried in vain to cover his ears to block out the noise.

"Come on Conan-kun. Let's give them time to work out whatever the problem is and get you somewhere quieter." Vodka murmured gently as he scooped the little boy up and carried him from the room towards a different area of the building, a much quieter area.

"Hey what happened to the little guy?" Chianti asked worried when she stopped plotting her next prank on Curacao at the sight of a trembling little boy curled up in Vodka's arms with only his light blue cast hanging out of the man's arms.

"Aneki, Kir and Korn were having a fight about something and voices got raised. Poor kid's having a sensory overload." Vodka said quietly as he settled the small body in his arms on a cushioned bench in the desk area where there were plenty of agents working quietly on the paperwork that came with running the more legal cover of the organization.

"Where's his plushie? Kir got him a plushie the other day, it might help." Curacao asked walking over and looking concerned as well. After all she did call the little boy her nephew.

"I'll get it." Chianti said immediately racing off to find the plushie in question while more and more agents wandered over looking concerned for the child. More than twenty agents spent the next thirty minutes trying to find some way to calm the poor boy without success and they were getting more and more frantic to try and find a way to help him as the minutes ticked by.

"Calm yourself little one." Karasuma himself finally came to investigate and patted Conan's head gently with one withered hand.

"Don' wanna leave." Conan whimpered pitifully, tugging at everyone's heartstrings as Chianti finally reappeared with the plushie in question, which was taken from her by Karasuma in an instant.

"Why would you think you're going to leave?" Karasuma asked as he pushed the plushie into the childs arms gently and even his old tainted heart melted a bit when the boy cuddled his beloved plushie close with a pitiful little sniffle.

"Mr. Korn said I wasn't gonna be a good member of the organization when I got older cause I'm blind and I haven't killed no one…I…He said that mama and papa should have left me with the others that cared for me instead of keeping me. I love mama and papa! I promise I'll be good and do whatever I'm told! I don't wanna go back…I wanna stay here." Conan said and he didn't care how childish or pathetic he sounded or seemed to be at the moment. He didn't want to go back! He couldn't stand the thought of going back to the cold and distant relationship with his parents after being shown so much warmth and love and care from Rena and Jun!

He'd rather lose his memories or die than go back to that cold mansion where the monsters lurked in his dreams since his parents never cared to try and protect him from them!

"I'd…I'd rather die than go back!" Conan finally yelled and all of the agents stumbled back at that declaration, most of them in wide eyed shock. A few looked horrified at how horrible the place he had been in must have been for him to feel that way, a couple of them looked sad at the thought of the baby being that scared to go back to the place that should have been his home, and a few looked furious at the fact that he actually felt like he'd rather die than leave Gin and Kir.

"Calm down little one. No one is going to make you go back. No one will take you from your parents, because Gin and Kir _are_ your parents, no matter what anyone might say to the contrary." Karasuma said softly as he sat on the bench beside the boy who quickly curled into the warmth of the older man who looked surprised.

He hadn't expected the boy to curl into him like this…then again…he hadn't been expecting just how painful and heartbreaking it felt when he saw the poor boy obviously overloaded and in the midst of a panic attack on top of that.

Karasuma smiled gently and carded his wrinkly fingers through the boys short brown hair. Having the kid around wasn't so bad, and his presence had only served to make Gin and Kir both more loyal and protective people in general.

"Hush now little one. No one is going to take you away. If any of them try it then your Jiji here is going to prove why Karasuma Renya is a man to be feared."


	27. Chapter 27

**Detective Conan Blind AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Sir. The final results on the scans and tests hav come in." A doctor said approaching Karasuma while Conan was curled up in his lap asleep, Kir and Gin still arguing and screaming with Korn most likely since they haven't come to reclaim their child yet.

"And?" Karasuma asked staring at the doctor who had been running scans and tests on Conan in his spare time between treating more life threatening injuries or badly damaged patients of the organization.

"There are some chemicals that seem to have bonded with his brain. From what I can tell they are mostly bonded with his memories and subconscious mind. They may also effect his emotions but the most they do is alter some of his memories or his perception of his memories. For example if he saw a man with black hair and green eyes hit him, he might instead remember it as a woman with blond hair and hazel eyes. Someone could have been sitting at the table with him and he wouldn't remember or instead remember it as being someone else entirely." The doctor said making Karasuma's eyes narrow at this.

"To put it simply….he could remember that his mother was the one who caused say that gunshot wound on his stomach, but instead it was his father or an older sibling or even someone else entirely! Thankfully this doesn't seem to affect any of the memories he's made in the last week or so since that's around the time when the chemicals stabilized and have stopped affecting him. Now instead of causing him damage like this it seems to be _boosting _his nervous system such as his reaction time or heightening some of his emotions." The doctor reported making Karasuma nod his head but his mind was racing a mile per second.

"Will this affect him negatively in the long term?" Karasuma asked making the doctor wince a bit.

"If he can realize that his emotions are a bit out of whack or enhanced and learn to control them through meditation or something then he should be able to live a happy healthy life. The memory thing won't affect him anymore so as long as he's not needed as a witness to a _previous _crime he may have seen then it shouldn't bother him at all." The doctor said making Karasuma nod his head. He'd have to inform Gin and Kir about this after they got done arguing with Korn.

"Do you want me to take him sir?" Curacao offered as she looked at the little boy curled up as much as his cast would let him on her bosses lap.

"Actually I believe I need to take him back to medical for another X-Ray. The chemical bonded with the part of his brain that contains his subconsciousness…which means it has also bonded with the subconscious healing fact that every human being is born with. It may have affected his recovery somehow and I'd like to check on his ribs and leg." The doctor said making every eye in the room snap towards him, which had him shifting a little nervously under their stares but he stood his ground. After all he was just doing his job.

"Medical it is then. Curacao go get Gin and Kir, I don't care if you have to use a taser on them but drag them away from their fight with Korn and get them to medical so they can be informed about this. Stout, the little one." Karasuma ordered making Curacao run off while the Englishman gently scooped the boy into his arms. Despite how slow and gentle he was being, the movement still woke up Conan who began to struggle against the hold immediately.

"Easy there lad. My code name is Stout. I'm just taking you to medical. You're alright and I'm not gonna hurt you." Stout said softly to the boy who continued to struggle. No! The man might take him back like Korn wanted! Conan didn't want to go with him! Conan wanted his mama and papa or his new Jiji! He knew they wouldn't take him back!

Conan _liked_ being warm and openly loved!

"Half pint! It's me Chianti! It's your aunty Chianti and your uncles Vodka and Bourbon are here too! We ain't gonna let no one hurt you or take you away." Chianti's voice spoke from nearby, on his left side, and Conan felt relieved. Chianti was nice, if a bit crass. He liked Chianti. She was crass and a bit rough around the edges but she didn't let anyone hurt him or say bad words near him.

Conan didn't care how childish or pitiful it was. He reached his free hand, the one not curled protectively around his beloved Irene, out towards the direction he heard Chianti's voice coming from and he made a grabby motion.

"Alright. I'll carry ya half-pint. I got 'im Stout. I'll carry the twerp." Chianti said and her voice was softer than normal as he felt her gently pick him up and hold him close, he knew her hands anywhere. They were calloused a bit from her sniper rifle but they were still soft and she smelled faintly of gunsmoke and beer but also of gardenia's and he liked her smell. She smelled a lot like papa what with the gunsmoke and the beer.

"There we go. See? Nothin' ta be afraid of. Ain't no one gonna hurt ya and if any try then I'll shoot em down…if yer Ma and Pa don't get to em first." Chianti said softly as she cradled him like one would an infant and Conan didn't care about that. He just cared that he felt safe and she was warm and he had Irene in his arms and he wasn't in pain from his leg or ribs right now.

He drifted right back off to sleep in her arms before she got anywhere near the medical ward of the building. He was tired from all the emotions that ran through him today and the panic attack at the thought of being taken away from his mama and papa didn't help.

He loved it here with his mama and papa. He didn't want to ever leave them.

Not as long as they loved and wanted him.


	28. Chapter 28

**Detective Conan Blind AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"What happened to Conan?" Gin demanded immediately as he and Rena rushed to the medical ward to check on their son as soon as they heard that he had been taken there. After they were done screaming at Korn and letting him know that _nothing _was going to take their son from them, criminal organization or not, that is.

"He was panicking over being sent away. He didn't want to leave you both. The doctors also noted something about the chemicals that stayed in his brain and wanted to run some more non-invasive tests." Karasuma said simply and gently as he looked at the two of them. They looked frantic.

"What?!" Rena asked looking at the boss and her eyes were wide and more than a bit panicked. What was wrong with her baby?!

"The chemicals altered a little bit of his perception of his memories. Which means that he could remember a blond man kicking him and it turns out it was a red haired woman that actually did it. It shouldn't affect him like that anymore, especially since he can't see. However they also noticed that the chemicals seem to be effecting his healing and that's why they're doing the tests now." Karasuma said making them nod but look worried. After all that was their son in there.

"What was the argument about that had him in such a tizzy?" Bourbon asked looking at the two worried parents who were staring at the doorway avidly, waiting for the doctor to come out and tell them the results.

"Korn didn't agree with us keeping him even after we found his birth parents and other people who care about him. We managed to change his mind without resorting to violence." Kir said although she never looked away from the door.

"Because she wouldn't let me put a new hole in his ass." Gin muttered earning a smack to the arm from Kir without looking.

"Oh come on he didn't even hear that!" Gin protested half-heartedly to the slap but his heart wasn't in it.

"Don't get in the habit." She chided without much putting any heat into it.

"Yes dear." Gin said and there was a slight blush on Kir's face but she just kept staring at the door and wringing her hands a bit, waiting for any news on her little boy.

It seemed like an eternity had passed before the door opened and the doctor stepped out, being near mobbed by Kir and Gin and that was before the others got anywhere near him.

"Well? How's my son?!" Kir demanded as she grabbed the doctor by his coat, her eyes wide and frantic.

"Ahem…by all of our testing and estimates it looks like he heals slower than normal. It's not a whole lot. Say a normal boy his age takes a month to heal from a broken bone…he'll take about two months. A small cut on his arm that would only take barely a week for most kids to heal from? It'll probably take him about two or three weeks. He heals at _half_ the speed of others his age. Not enough for him to be completely compromised in terms of his immune system but his recovery rate is slower. Of course high stress and things like that will make it even slower and make it take longer for him to recover but as long as he has good care and people watching out for him I see no reason why this would affect his life too badly." The doctor said once Gin had managed to get Kir to let go of his coat so that they could learn about whatever was happening to their son.

"Given everything that's been happening lately however I feel I should recommend that he be taken on vacation somewhere away from everything. Take the boy to visit a snowy mountain or camping in a forest. Just get him away from most of the stressful things that's been happening recently." The doctor said making both of the worried parents nod and Gin immediately looked over towards Karasuma.

"Sir I'd like to take some my vacation ti-"

"Start packing and picking a destination. You and Kir both have the next two or three weeks off, vacation time, so go somewhere and spend it with your son." Karasuma cut Gin off immediately and earning a relieved look from the silver haired man.

"Thank you sir." Gin said with a nod and earning a small nod from Karasuma in return.

"Can we see him now?" Kir was still focused on the doctor, even though she did shoot her boss a brief grateful smile, as she tried to peer around the room behind him and catch a glimpse of Conan.

"Of course. I feel I should let you know that we've removed his cast already. Most of the bones have healed to the point where he doesn't need it, the only thing he has left is a small brace around his knee to make sure that the bones there don't become deformed in the last few weeks of healing." The doctor said earning nods from both of the parents before they darted around him and into the room to go and see their son.

"God baby. Don't scare your mama like that." Kir said releasing a breath she hadn't known she was holding as she got into the room and quickly checked for herself that her son was breathing steadily and safe.

"Hey there little detective. Trying to give your old man here a heart attack huh?" Gin asked jokingly as he nearly collapsed into the chair beside Conan's bed. He felt so drained from all the emotional crap that happened today. That argument with Korn, learning Conan had a panic attack, learning that something might be wrong with his son and that he was in medical…god…he was so relieved that his little man would be okay.

"We're going to go on a small vacation soon okay baby? Just you and papa and mama. We're going to find somewhere nice and calm and just relax and enjoy being a family." Kir said softly as she stroked some of his hair out of his face.

"I know this great little town next to a popular skiing area. We can rent a cabin out there and I'm sure that the tech department won't mind making a sonar snowboard for him if he wants to try that. They could set it up so that it senses anything around it and tells Conan if he's going to hit something or if he's going too fast." Gin said making Rena nod her head.

"And even if he decides he doesn't want to try snowboard or skiing on his own then he can always ride with one of us or we can just make snowmen or something with him."


	29. Chapter 29

**Detective Conan Blind AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Easy there little guy." Chianti whispered softly when Conan woke back up and opened his eyes, even though it didn't really change anything. Everything was still dark.

He heard the beep beep of a heart monitor though and felt several wires and all attached to him. Wires that he began trying to tug a bit and remove from his arm but Chianti took his hand in hers and held it in one of her own gently.

"It's okay. It's just medical equipment. You sure gave us a scare there buddy." Chianti said softly as she reached over and Conan felt her gently smooth his hair down with her free hand. For a killer and sniper her hands were surprisingly small and softer than he expected.

"You're in the medical wing. They were doing some checkups and scans to make sure you were okay. You've got a few medical instruments hooked up to you and your parents are right here on either side of you. They haven't left your side." Chianti said softly as she took his hand and guided them to a soft feeling on his left side, hair he realized slightly.

"Here's your papa." Chianti said and Conan was surprised at how soft and fine the hair was considering that it was Gin's. He thought Gin's hair would be all coarse or greasy or maybe bloody or something. Instead it was just really soft and flowed through his fingers like water.

"And here's your mama." Chianti said gently as she moved his hand to the silky hair on the right side and he blinked, even though it didn't change anything, as he felt Rena's soft silky hair. Huh. He had never really felt their hair before. It was strange the things he noticed now.

"It's alright little man. They're right here and no one is taking you away from us. No one is taking you anywhere you don't want to go…except maybe school when you get a bit better." Chianti said with a small snicker at the end.

"When you get released from the medical ward your mom and dad have a surprise for you." Chianti said trying to entice the boy with something since he was just kind of stroking his parents hair and they both smiled slightly, which is how Chianti knew they weren't sleeping. Not anymore at least.

"A surprise? I'm not getting a baby brother or sister already am I?" Conan asked and that made Chianti snort while Kir immediately turned red in the face but Gin smirked slightly without lifting his head.

"Far as I know? Nope. Doesn't mean they won't try for one sooner or later." Chianti said and Kir's face burned brighter at this while Gin smirked wider. Maybe one day…

"Y'all are going to go on a sort of family vacation. Gin and Kir are going to take you somewhere to get away and rest and recover for a while, just you three." Chianti said even as she continued to softly smooth down the boy's curly dark hair. Honestly he looked quite a lot like Kir despite them knowing there was no actual genetic relationship between them. He had dark hair like hers and his eyes were blue but had more of a Japanese shape than her unique angular eyes.

He looked a lot like her just with a more Japanese styled face, which could easily be inherited by Kir's parents since she admitted her father was Japanese-American and her mother was pure Japanese, according to her at least. It did explain her strange eye shape and her impressive height which was very uncommon for those of Japanese origin. She got more of her fathers half American side than her mothers Japanese side…but…if she had been Conan's mother then they could easily see how he had gotten more of the Japanese genes than American ones…

It was kind of amazing really. How much he looked similar to her when he wasn't related to her at all.

"A vacation? A family vacation?" He seemed surprised about that as if it were something he wasn't expecting.

"Yeah. When was the last time you've been on one?" Chianti asked almost dreading the answer.

"My…former parents…they used to take me to Hawaii all the time to teach me things like how to drive a boat and shoot a gun and things like that…um…I went to New York once with Ran to visit with my…my former mom to see a broadway show and spend some time with a friend of hers, Aunt Sharon I was told to call her, but that ended up with a murder case and us saving someone disguised as a serial killer." Conan said making Chianti pause for a moment.

"This…Aunt Sharon of yours…would her name happen to have been Sharon Vineyard?" Chianti asked making Conan nod his head.

"Yeah. After her 'death' I met her daughter Chris. She said I could call her aunty Chris." Conan said and he was smudging it a bit but he knew that Vermouth wouldn't mind being called his aunt. She had been kind of a weird aunt figure to him ever since he had met her in New York.

Hell with the way she acted sometimes she'd probably be more upset that he didn't call her his 'second mom'.

"I see…" Chianti said and although her voice was light she was scowling. That manipulative old shrew. Sinking her claws into the sweet little boy like this. But as long as the little boy actually liked the woman then Chianti would do nothing to try and separate them or hurt her or anything. As long as the boy liked that old harlot…well Chianti had to be polite or at least professional to her while he was around. She didn't want to set a bad example or scare the kid after all!

She didn't promise anything for when the kid wasn't around though.

"Well this time you'll be going on a proper vacation. With parents who love you and no murder mysteries or anything like that to worry about." Chianti said making Conan tilt his head a bit at her confused.

"Will I be going to Hawaii and learning something else? Last time they taught me how to disarm a bomb." Conan asked making Chianti twitch a bit, as did Kir, but no one said anything for a moment about how utterly _wrong _that sounded. To teach a six year old how to _disarm a bomb_.

"No. I don't know where exactly you'll be going but I heard there was snow involved. The only thing I heard about them teaching you will be them teaching you how to be a kid, have fun, and probably how to build a snowman." Chianti said and the confused look on the kids face was enough to break her friggin heart.

No kid should look that confused about something as innocent as a family vacation where they just relax and be a family.


	30. Chapter 30

**Detective Conan Blind AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Eh? Ei-chan?" Rena asked confused and surprised when she opened the door of her apartment only to see her younger brother standing there…nearly giving her a heart attack with how close he was to the railing.

"Hi nee-san. I dropped by for a visit…the CIA guy said that you got married and have a son now?" Eisuke asked more than said as he stared at his sister confused and worried and making her nod as she reached out to grab him.

"Of course. Here please come in for a visit to meet them. Get away from the railing." Rena said pulling her brother into her arms and to the door.

"I'd definitely like to meet your new husband sis." Eisuke said with a dark look in his eyes as his sister brought him inside of her apartment.

"Be nice Ei-chan. Right now we're only dating and I'm wearing a promise ring. We aren't married yet. It doesn't help that we both had feelings and it may grow to more soon. So it won't be just a speedy marriage but also one that works eventually if we do get married. And be quiet around Conan-kun. His ears are a bit sensitive and we don't want to overload him again." Rena said leading her brother into the apartment where Gin was standing further in with a gun in one hand and Conan held easily in his other arm.

"It's alright dear. It's just my younger brother. Apparently someone let it leak that I'm married with a son now so he came to check things out. He didn't know that we're just promised together, not yet legally married." Rena said walking over to Gin and smiling softly as she kissed his cheek.

"I see. Sorry about the welcome but I take no risks with Rena and Conan's safety. Just say the words Rena and I'll go buy you a wedding band and we can have the ceremony." Gin said putting away his gun and adjusting his grip on the boy who's sightless eyes turned towards the door and Eisuke, Gin smirking at Rena who blushed and shoved his shoulder lightly at his words while Eisuke's eyes were glued to the child in Gin's arms.

Eisuke paused at seeing the almost broken boy who was staring in his direction with one leg in a cast.

"Hey there little guy. My name is Eisuke. I'm your mama's little brother, which makes me your uncle!" Eisuke said with a bright grin on his face as he looked at the child who stared closer to his actual face now.

"Hello." Conan said politely.

"Is it…alright if I hold him?" Eisuke asked looking to his sister for permission and making her bite her lip for a little bit.

"Alright but just…don't move around too much okay? And here. Let me show you how to hold him right. He's got some damage to his ribs as well as his leg so you need to hold him without agitating them." Rena said gently taking her son from her boyfriend and showing Eisuke the correct way to hold him so that his wounds weren't agitated but Eisuke could still cover his ears if the need arose.

"Hi there little man. I'm your uncle Eisuke. It's nice to meet you." Eisuke said softly as he stared at the small child in his arms, and oh god was the kid small! Smaller than any other kid he had ever met that wasn't a baby!

"Nice to meet you to." Conan said and he began reaching his hands up to Eisuke's face, gently feeling along his face and tracing where his eyes and mouth and nose were. He bumped Eisuke's glasses a bit but quickly withdrew from them to avoid knocking them off.

"Do you mind holding Conan for a little while so that Gin and I can finish packing my things for tomorrow Ei-chan?" Rena asked softly as she stared at her baby brother interacting with her baby boy.

"Not at all sis! I'd love to get to know my new nephew! But…where are you going?" Eisuke asked smiling at his sister brightly.

"We're leaving on a family vacation to a snowy mountain village. Our flight is tomorrow morning. We plan to be there for a while to give Conan-kun time to adjust to being a part of the family and some time to heal from his wounds." Gin said calmly as he observed the teen critically for a moment.

"It's weird. They said that we'll just play in the snow and maybe go snowboarding or skiing or something. Usually when my former parents took me on a family vacation they would teach me how to do things like how to shoot a gun or how to drive a speedboat." Conan said just as casually as you please and making Eisuke look alarmed while Gin and Rena both twitched at this. They were really starting to hate any mention of Conan's former family vacations, which were starting to sound a lot like brainwashing trips.

"Really? That doesn't sound normal." Eisuke said looking confusedly at his sister who looked torn between heartbroken and angry.

"I suppose it's not to most people. I stopped questioning it after they took me on vacation and taught me how to assemble a pipe bomb from household products. It blew up really big too! Fwoosh!" Conan said showing a large 'cloud' of sorts with his arms and making his parents twitch again.

"They got mad that it took me more than an hour to learn it. They said that I should be able to do it faster than that since I was six and not a baby anymore. They didn't let me eat dinner until I was able to assemble and dissemble a pipe bomb in under twenty minutes." Conan said casually and Eisuke suddenly became aware of how very tiny and scrawny the body in his arms was.

"Well we won't be doing that sort of thing. So if you get hungry or anything just let one of us know and we'll get you something to eat no matter what time of day it is or what's going on." Gin said firmly and causing Conan to turn a confused look in his direction but not say anything.

"You two go finish packing. I'll stay here with my cute little nephew and get to know him better." Eisuke said grinning at them even though he looked a bit off kilter.

"Thank you Ei-chan." Rena thanked her little brother who grinned wider at her.

"Anytime Hidemi-nee! I'd love to babysit him whenever you want!" Eisuke said making Hidemi tense slightly and her eyes widen when he said her real name right in front of Gin.

Glancing at Gin she noticed he didn't even bat an eye and she quickly followed him to her room where she winced as she shut the door.

She hoped he wouldn't kill her while her brother and Conan were here.

She wasn't expecting the soft gentle kiss on the lips from him.

"I've known your real name and that you were CIA for five months before I met Conan. I'm not surprised or angry or anything like that so don't worry." Gin assured her with a soft smile on his face as he had her pressed against the wall where he gave her another gentle kiss.

"I still love you Hidemi Hondou. Even if you go by the name Rena Mizunashi. I still love all sides of you and want you to be the mom to my son…our son. I won't let anyone kill you or hurt you again. This I do swear…as the man who will hopefully marry you one day." Gin said softly as he pressed a kiss to the promise ring on her finger.

"You keep being such a romantic like that and that day might come sooner than you think. Thank you Gin…I…I love you to." Rena said wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a gentle kiss on the lips as well.

"My real name is Jun. Jun Karishma." Gin revealed to her when they separated for air.

"Jun? I like it."

"I like hearing you say it."

"You romantic sap!"

"Only for you my lovely Hidemi."


	31. Chapter 31

**Detective Conan Blind AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Easy there little guy. I don't know why you're so tense, I'm not going to hurt you." Eisuke said softly as he cuddled Conan closer.

"Not on purpose. I heard you're a bit clumsy though so forgive me if I'm scared of being dropped." Conan said dryly.

"Don't worry. I'm standing very still so that I can't possibly trip. I'm not gonna drop you…well…I can't promise I won't trip but I won't trip while you're in my arms." Eisuke promised as he looked at the little guy in his arms. The one who was so very, very tiny in his arms. So very small and scrawny. God he hoped his sister put some meet on the boys bones soon.

If he ever found out who had hurt this little boy before his sister had adopted him….

"From what I hear you can trip over thin air while standing perfectly still. Not much of a reassurance." Conan said dryly again.

"That was one time!" Eisuke said in fake embarrassment, Conan snorted at that. Eisuke grinned, that was the first time he had seen amusement from the little boy.

"You think that's funny? Wait until we get to the snowy mountain and I start showing you how to snipe your parents with a snowball. Just watch out. I don't know about that guy my sister is dating but Hidemi-nee has a wicked arm on her and she's fast at making and throwing them back." Eisuke warned his little nephew.

"Doesn't that mean we would need to build a secret snow fort or something and then snipe her and papa before retreating before they can return fire?" Conan asked curiously and making Eisuke twitch. He was talking as if it were warfare. Eisuke decidedly did not like it.

"That's the gist of it, sounds like a better plan than my usual hit and run tactic was. I kept tripping over the snow and ending up with a beard of it on my face." Eisuke said making Conan pause for a moment and then he just giggled a bit at the mental image in his head.

Eisuke beamed in pride at making the boy laugh.

"It's simple tactics. Snipe and then retreat. Then when they chase you have some booby traps laid down to wear them down or even take one of them out. That way when they finally get to your base and you they are worn down and their numbers have been whittled down which makes them easy pickings. My former parents taught me war tactics and all when I turned five." Conan said simply and Eisuke felt his eyes burn a bit.

War tactics. Assembling and disassembling of bombs. Gun training. God were his parents training him to be a soldier or what?! They weren't raising a child, they were raising a _weapon_.

"Don't worry little guy. We're not going to make you learn war tactics or anything like that. We're just going to have fun and coat both of your parents into walking and talking snowmen." Eisuke promised the younger boy as he blinked back his tears so that the kid wouldn't feel them at all.

"Snowmen can't walk and talk though. The snow will melt with the friction and all, not to mention their natural body warmth which will melt the snow as well since the snow can't stand the normal human body temperature without melting. Unless we somehow made a snow cannon or dropped an entire tree branch full of snow onto them at once then there's no way we can pile enough snow onto them to make them resemble snowmen before it begins to melt." Conan said confused and making Eisuke laugh.

"It was an expression buddy. Although we can probably rig a tree branch trap to fall onto them when they get close to our fort." Eisuke said with a grin while Conan merely hummed slightly as he cuddled closer to Eisuke.

"Are you sleepy kiddo?" Eisuke asked making Conan nod his head against Eisuke's chest.

"Yeah. The medicine I'm taking makes me drowsy. Besides…you're warm." Conan said with a yawn as he cuddled even closer so that his head was pressed against Eisuke's chest so that he could hear his uncles heartbeat. He liked hearing heartbeats in his ears.

"Then you go on to sleep little man. Uncle Eisuke has you now and he's not going to let anyone hurt you ever again. Don't worry. You can sleep without fear now. Uncle is here now and your mama won't let anyone else hurt you anymore either." Eisuke promised softly as he tightened his hold on Conan just a little bit.

A small murmur and another yawn answered him as Conan burrowed further into his Uncles scrawny but toned chest and fell asleep with a steady heartbeat ringing in his ears.

"Sleep little one. Don't you worry. It's alright now that the sun is shining. Don't fear the clouds, they're only passing through. Don't worry about the rain, just play in the puddles and enjoy. Don't listen to the thunder, it can't hurt you now. Not now when you're here asleep. In the arms of the ones who loved you. There's nothing now. Nothing to hurt you now." Eisuke softly sang the words and then hummed the wordless tune that he knew so well.

He didn't know when he began to gently rock the young boy in his arms a little bit.

He didn't even realize that his big sister and her boyfriend was right there in the doorway watching him with a soft proud smile on his sisters face.

"You still remember that old tune? You know plenty of other, better, songs you could sing to him." Hidemi said looking a bit embarrassed but also proud.

"Of course I do! It's the one you made up to sing to me when I was little after mama died. Why would I pick any other song when that one is the one that always worked for me?" Eisuke asked grinning at his sister who blushed but smiled brightly at him.

"You lovable little klutz."


	32. Chapter 32

**Detective Conan Blind AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"You're welcome to the spare room Ei-chan. I've already gotten you a plane seat reserved to go on the vacation with us since it _is_ a family vacation." Rena offered her brother who looked surprised as his sisters boyfriend took the sleeping boy from him with ease, being careful not to wake up the little guy.

"Are you sure? I thought it'd just be you two and the little man." Eisuke said making his sister smile at him fondly.

"It's a _family_ vacation and you are a part of the family. Besides…" Rena smirked at her little brother.

"How do you plan to help Conan in a snowball war if you aren't there?" Rena asked making Eisuke look a bit sheepish at that but rub the back of his neck and grin.

"You heard that huh?" Eisuke asked with a grin as his sister giggled a little bit.

"We had opened the door a minute ago and overheard about you dumping a tree branch of snow onto us. We just didn't want to interrupt right then." Gin said smirking at the boy who looked embarrassed at not realizing that.

"You are more than welcome to come along to the trip Ei-chan. Just get some rest in the guest room for the night. We leave for the airport in the morning." Rena said smiling as she moved her brother to the guest room, keeping a hand on his arm to keep him from hitting the floor or tripping over anything that could be in the way.

"Where will he be sleeping then?" Eisuke asked jerking his head towards Gin who smirked at him and waved a bit, almost mockingly, as he carried Conan into Rena's room.

"He'll be in my room with me and Conan-kun. We've noticed that Conan doesn't have as many nightmares whenever he's curled up with us." Rena said casually as if she wasn't just admitting to her baby brother that she would be sleeping in the same bed as the man she was apparently promised to.

"Don't you dare start on anything about him and I sharing a bed before it's 'appropriate' by societies standards. Conan will be right in between us the entire night. Besides…Jun may not look it but he is a gentleman. He won't try anything or touch me if I don't give him permission." Rena said as soon as she saw her brother opening his mouth and not looking happy.

"Fine. But if he does something I don't like…" Eisuke said turning back to narrow his eyes at where Jun had been a moment ago.

"If I don't like it I'll handle him before you get anywhere near. He is dangerous Ei-chan. A loyal man who won't hurt those he deems as his…but a very dangerous man as well. You let me deal with things that involve him." Rena said sternly to her brother.

"Yes nee-chan. I won't say or do anything…" Eisuke said pouting a bit. It was his job as the man of the family to make sure his sister was taken care of and that whoever tried to date her wasn't some asshole. Even if his sister was ten years older than him.

"Get some rest Ei-chan. We leave for the airport early in the morning." Rena said kissing her brothers forehead and giving him a hug before she left him to his own devices.

"Yes nee-chan." Eisuke said hugging her back as he walked towards the bed.

"Ah! Are you okay?!" Rena asked worried when her brother tripped over something and fell almost as soon as she released him.

"I'm good. I landed on the bed." Eisuke said giving her a thumbs up without getting up. She just chuckled a bit and closed the door before heading back to her room.

"Are you okay?" Gin asked as soon as she stepped into the room, his arms shooting out to wrap around her waist as soon as she got near him. She went along willingly into the hold and cuddled herself into his chest.

"Yeah I'm good. It's nice to see Ei-chan again." Rena said softly as she curled into him, her head being tucked under his chin.

"I know something is bugging you Rena…Hidemi." Gin said softly as he held her for a moment or two longer.

"It's nothing important." Rena said softly making Gin tighten his grip on her for a moment.

"Everything's important when it involves you. But…if you don't want to talk about it then I understand. We should get some sleep too though. Our son misses his mama." Gin said looking over at Conan who was beginning to whimper on the bed as they spoke.

"Then let's get into the bed and make sure our baby is okay." Rena said moving to the bed and curling around the little guy who began to calm down immediately and curl into her as well, as much as his leg and ribs would allow at least.

"Yeah…our beautiful baby." Gin said smiling softly as he climbed into the bed on Conan's other side. The small bed however meant that they were all pressed close together. Gin and Rena's heads were nearly touching on the pillow with Conan tucked under both of their chins, Gin's arm reaching across and holding them both as close as he dared.

"Rena…don't worry about the vacation or anything. While we do have to share the cottage with another family, it won't be a loud one that would trigger our baby…for most of the time it will be you, me, our son, and your baby brother." Gin noticed the way she had twitched a little bit at the part about their son.

That's how he knew exactly what was bothering her.

"Don't worry. No matter what…he'll always be our baby boy. He's our son now. No matter what anyone else says or thinks. He's our baby boy. No one will take him from us. I won't let them." Gin said as he tightened his arm around her and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Yeah. He'll be ours no matter what." Rena said relaxing a little bit then.

"He'll be ours and for as long as you want…I'll be yours." Gin said making her look surprised and then smile as she gave him a slow languid kiss.

"And I will be yours." She promised softly.

No matter what challenges awaited them…they were determined to see them through together and with their little boy in their arms.


	33. Chapter 33

**Detective Conan Blind AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

When Gin awoke the next morning at around five o'clock he couldn't help but smile softly at the sight in front of him. Rena, his beautiful girlfriend Hidemi, was curled up in his arms cuddling their son close. This wasn't all just a dream then? He really was dating, was all but engaged to!, the beautiful Hidemi. The amazing Rena…the sweet lovely Kir…god he felt like a sap!

But he couldn't help but smile at the sight of her sleeping curled up under one of his arms with their little boy.

God she looked so beautiful and their son was adorable. How did a murderous piece of filthy scum like him get so damn lucky? He sure as hell didn't deserve either of them but for some insane reason they both loved him and wanted him in their lives. He was Rena's boyfriend, her fiancée in all but official title, and he was Conan's papa!

He'd better feed his small family then. They'll be waking up hungry soon.

Finding the kitchen was easy and Hidemi kept her pantry and fridge well stocked. Hmm what would they like for breakfast? Conan at the least needed a good nutrient filled meal to help with his healing…he didn't have any allergies that the doctors could find. Rena…did she have any allergies? Hm she wouldn't keep food she was allergic to, but did she have any preferences? He would have to make sure he asked her later if there was anything in particular she enjoyed that he could make for her one day. He'd enjoy making something for her like that. Being able to do such a domestic thing.

Hm…let's start with some simple eggs…scrambled would probably be best for Conan. He just wondered how Hidemi would enjoy hers? And she had a brother staying with them for now. He wondered how that teen would like his eggs. His name was Ei-chan…or well that was Hidemi's name for him. It was something actually a bit more formal for him, Gin was sure. What did he say when he was introducing himself to Conan?

"Morning." The boy himself spoke as he sleepily tripped his way into the kitchen.

"Morning." Gin replied as he focused on the eggs he was cooking.

"Need any help?" The boy offered making Gin shrug.

"Sure. You'd probably know what Rena likes better than I would." Gin said making the boy scratch his neck and grin a bit sheepishly.

"I'm not sure if her tastes had changed. I haven't seen much of her for almost ten years. She had to leave to help our father with his assignment when I was just seven. We fell out of contact because of her training and then because her enemies would go after me if they knew. I saw her once a few weeks back but I didn't get much time to talk to her then." Eisuke said shaking his head and looking upset.

"Well…even if they're her old favorites, they were her favorite for a reason. Between the two of us we can come up with a good meal for her and Conan that they'll like. Do you remember how she liked her eggs?" Gin asked making Eisuke nod as he moved towards the fridge.

"She usually liked them scrambled with some ham or peppers thrown in. Like an omelet." Eisuke said pulling out some pre-chopped ham and a couple of peppers.

"Thanks. I don't think we officially met last night. I'm Jun Karishima." Gin said nodding to the boy who smiled at him.

"Eisuke Hondou. Hidemi's little brother. Please…take very good care of my sister and new nephew." Eisuke said looking at Gin seriously and earning a nod from the man.

"Nee-san has been through a lot. When our mother died I was still little, almost too young to remember her face clearly. Hidemi-nee-san was only fourteen herself but she took over as my mother figure. Nowadays when I try to remember my mothers face…the only one that shows up in my mind is nee-sans. Then with everything that happened…my Leukemia…that car crash…then with what happened to our father…my nee-san has been through enough." Eisuke said staring Gin in the eyes to make sure he understood just how serious Eisuke was about his sister being through enough.

"And I haven't known Conan for long, no more than a few hours all together but…he's been through enough as well. I can tell. The kid has been through hell and back more than enough times. He doesn't need anything else happening to him as well. Please Karishima-san. Make sure you treat them both right, don't let anything else happen to them. Promise me." Eisuke requested making Gin give him a serious look and a nod.

"If it comes down to it I will happily lay down my life to keep them both happy and safe. I won't let anything else happen to the two of them. They are my world. I promise." Gin said seriously as he stared back at Eisuke to convey his seriousness to the younger brother of his girlfriend.

"Good. You're about to burn the eggs." Eisuke said making Gin curse as he turned back to the eggs to keep them from burning while Eisuke chuckled as he began chopping up the peppers.

The two of them worked in silence aside from a few idle questions as they cooked breakfast together for Hidemi and Conan.

Speaking of which…

"So this is where you were." Hidemi said entering the kitchen area with Conan in her arms. Both of them still looking sleepy with matching messed up hair and yawns.

Gin's heart melted at the sight of it. Of the two of them matching so well and looking so much like mother and son. Of the thought of her being the mother of their little one. Of just how beautiful she looked carrying their son in her arms and with a bed head like no other.

"Good morning. Breakfast will be ready in about two more minutes." Gin said walking over to mess with Conan's hair, which earned a half awake smack to the hand, and then pressing a kiss to Rena's cheek.

"Smells delicious. Are you two getting along okay?" Rena asked smiling as she looked at her little brother who was dutifully flipping the bacon over in the pan.

"We're doing okay big sis! He's kind of weird but cool at the same time! Morning there Conan!" Eisuke said grinning and waving slightly to the boy, even if he couldn't see it, and earning a near jaw cracking yawn from the kid.

"Mornin'." He grumbled as he curled further into Rena while giving his own kind of sleepy wave.

"Someone's still sleepy. Hopefully some breakfast will wake you up. You need to take your pain medicine too before we get dressed and leave." Gin said smiling and running his hand through the boys messy hair.

"Do you guys need any help?" Rena offered as she kissed Gin's cheek and then moved to the table to set Conan down in his seat.

"No we're almost done. You can set the table if you want though." Gin said as he moved back to the stove and began to plate up all of the food while Rena nodded and moved towards the cabinets to get the silverware and plates down. Eisuke stood back and backed up to the table as he watched the two of them work.

They were moving fluidly together like a well oiled machine and were working around each other without even having to pause and think of where the other was going to be.

Eisuke knew they weren't married or even truly engaged yet but…watching the two of them work like this.

He could believe his sister had married Jun. He could easily believe that the two of them had been married for a while now with how easily they moved.

Eisuke was glad that his big sister was happy.


	34. Chapter 34

**Detective Conan Blind AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Hey there little man. How are you this morning?" Eisuke asked as Conan was set down in the seat and his stuff was set up so that he could know where everything was and be able to do most of the feeding himself. He seemed to feel better whenever he was able to feed himself.

"Tired and in pain." Conan deadpanned.

"You need to eat first and then you have to take your pain medicine. You aren't supposed to take it on an empty stomach." Rena said as she poured him some orange juice.

"Yes mama." Conan said and he was already reaching for his orange juice, making sure he grabbed it gently with both hands so that he didn't drop it by accident or bump it against anything. It had taken a while for him to get the handle of that.

"Well it's a good thing we've already got breakfast ready for you then. Eat up little man. We've got a pretty long day." Gin said setting Conan's plate right in front of him.

"You've got some scrambled eggs on the left side of the plate, some bacon on the right of the plate and there's a piece of toast in the center of the plate. Eat as much as you can little man." Gin said making sure that his kid knew what was on the plate and where.

"Thank you papa." Conan said smiling towards his papa before drinking some of his juice.

"I've heard of a milk mustache but never an orange juice one." Eisuke said with a snicker as Conan carefully set his cup down, making Conan blink surprised before snorting slightly which made Eisuke grin. Yes the kid was smiling again! Score one for the Eisuke!

"Thank you for the food." Rena said smiling at her brother and boyfriend both as she sat beside Conan.

"Anytime." Gin said kissing her cheek as he set her plate down and then moved to the other side of Conan and gently ruffled his son's hair, subtly moving the glass further away from the edge just to be safe.

"So have you ever been to the snowy mountains Conan-kun?" Eisuke asked as he looked at his nephew who gave another jaw cracking yawn.

"Nope. Usually my former parents would just take me to Hawaii to teach me random things like how to drive a motorcycle or how to make and place a car bomb." Conan said casually before he took a bite out of his toast. Eisuke looked at his sister alarmed and saw the barely constrained anger and heartbreak on his sisters face while Gin was clutching the utensil in his hand hard enough that he was bending it. He quickly noticed and fixed it however with a wince.

"Well this time we're going to be in a snowy mountain village away from all sorts of waves and water and you'll be able to just play in the snow. The only thing we'll teach you is how to make a good snowball and throw it." Rena said softly as she quickly swallowed her anger and instead tried to reassure her son that nothing like that would ever happen again. God who even taught a six year old that stuff!?

"And then we'll have a snowball war where I'm going to completely cream you and your uncle little man!" Gin said trying to distract Conan a little bit and making the boy grin challengingly up at Gin.

"Bring it on old man! We're definitely going to win! Aren't we Uncle Eisuke?" Conan said making Gin gape at his son while Rena snorted into her tea.

"Old man?" Gin repeated shocked as he stared at his son who just innocently ate his eggs. Rena and Eisuke were snickering slightly.

"Well you do have silver hair." Rena pointed out innocently and making Gin give her a betrayed look.

"That doesn't mean I'm old! I'm just a year older than you are Hidemi!" Gin said pouting at her and making her giggle as she leaned over and kissed his cheek again.

"Oh but…since I rely on my hearing and sense of touch. If I wear gloves out in the snow…then how will I be able to feel anything? The snowball could fall apart in my hand and I wouldn't even know it." Conan said just now realizing that he probably wouldn't be able to make the snowball and he wouldn't know if he did or not.

"Don't worry baby. We'll be in teams after all. We'll make sure that you can make the snowball right before we start the snowball war. Besides if nothing else your partner can make the snowball and had them to you to throw them." Rena said reassuringly to her little man who frowned at that but looked like there was nothing he could do about it.

"Yeah but we'll make sure that you're able to make a perfect snowball before we even get started. I'm not going to cheap shot you while we're getting started. Besides if nothing else we can just make snowmen." Gin said reassuringly to the small boy who had to sit on a booster seat in order to see up over the table top and be able to reach his plate. They really needed to put some more meat on their sons bones.

"Let's finish breakfast and get you all packed and ready for the flight. We still need to pack up Irene don't we?" Rena asked making Conan pause a bit and then he looked embarrassed as he averted his sightless eyes.

"Can…Can I take Irene with me onto the plane? I don't like the thought of leaving her in a suitcase or bag." Conan said and he sounded almost embarrassed to ask for such a thing.

"Of course you can. We wouldn't take her from you." Rena said softly as she stroked his hair gently away from his face.

"Sorry that I'm being so childish." Conon apologized as he continued to stare down at his now empty plate.

His parents exchanged a heartbroken and furious look aimed at his former parents. God why was he apologizing for acting like a child or what he deemed as being childish? He was the most mature child they knew of!

For gods sake the poor kid was only _six years old._


	35. Chapter 35

**Detective Conan Blind AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

The first sign that they had forgotten something important was all of the cars at the airport. The second sign was Conan starting to whimper and cover his ears with his hands before they even entered the airport. Oh no. Rena and Gin looked at each other in horror at having overlooked this very critical detail in their plans.

Honestly they couldn't really be blamed. Not when they had put Conan's medicine bottle in his hand for him to hold while they went and finished getting the last of the bags in the car as they were finishing breakfast and the dishes were drying. That alone wasn't what had caused them to nearly have heart attacks. It was the fact that Conan had dropped his medicine and then tried to _crawl out of his booster seat to find it_ without alerting anyone or calling for help first.

They hadn't even thought of calling out to him for him to stop, they had just panicked and Gin very nearly dived into the table to snatch Conan up before he could fall and hurt himself worse, even if the jostling did irritate his injuries a bit. Rena had raced over on the verge of a heart attack as she checked him for wounds and then scolded him for trying to get out of the chair instead of calling for someone to get the medicine for him as they gently fed him his medicine and gave him some juice to wash it down with. She wasn't sure who had looked more like they had been punched in the gut, her or Gin, when their little boy had just softly said that he hadn't wanted to be a burden since they were busy.

Most of the five minutes after that and the entire car ride to the airport was mostly of Gin and Rena constantly telling Conan that he was _never_ a burden for them and that they _wanted_ to help him while Rena softly cuddled her son.

After that…it was understandable that they would forget one very crucial detail.

Airports were _loud._

Conan whimpered again as he tried to cover his ears with his hands to limit the noise intake and sensory overload but it wasn't working very well at the moment.

Without saying a word Gin quickly removed his long black trench coat and balled it up, uncaring of the wrinkles he was likely to get in his favorite coat. Rena gently pried Conan's hands from his ears and placed Gin's balled up coat against one side of Conan's head, while pulling him in closer to her chest so that his ear rested over her heart.

"Just listen to mama's heartbeat baby. It'll be okay. We'll be in the plane in a little while and it'll be quieter there and don't worry. We won't let anything happen to our baby boy." Rena said softly as she gently rocked slightly, trying to comfort him somehow while her brother watched from nearby feeling helpless to do anything that could actually help his nephew somehow. He was supposed to be super smart and able to be a highschool detective and was going to train to be a CIA operative like his big sister! How could he do any of that when he couldn't even help his little nephew try and recover from sensory overload?

"Let's hurry up and get a move on. The faster we're on that plane the better." Gin said handing Eisuke some of the bags and then gently putting a hand on Rena's lower back to guide her into the airport, holding open the door for her.

"Agreed." Rena said nodding and she kept Conan held close to her chest as they quickly made their way over to the correct gate, Eisuke on their heels as they checked their bags in. Gin was quite effective at clearing a path in front of them with the mean look on his face and the evil glare in his eyes as he tried to get his son and girlfriend on the plane as fast as could be physically possible.

Less than ten minutes after entering the airport they were passing through the security machine. Eisuke was stopped at first for forgetting that his belt buckle had metal on it, but Gin went through without a problem. It was only when Rena was going through while carrying Conan that the machine went off again and she and Conan were checked with the handheld machine.

"Ma'am we'll need to check this jacket." The security officer said when the metal detector went off when it was placed near the black jacket that was balled up beside Conan's ear.

"Fine but please be quick. Too much noise sends him into sensory overload." Rena said and as soon as the jacket was taken away Conan began to tremble a bit as Rena covered his ear with her hand. Gin immediately approached his girlfriend and child, digging Irene out of the carry on bag they had with them.

"It's alright son. It's just for a moment. Look who I've got for you." Gin said kissing Conan's head as he pressed the stuffed animal into Conan's arms and immediately two little arms snapped closed around the Rowlett and his trembling lessened a little bit but he remained with one ear firmly pressed to Rena's chest to hear her heartbeat.

"It's alright little man. Just a few more minutes and then papa's little man will be sitting in a comfy airplane seat in between me and his mama with his uncle Eisuke nearby and Irene here in your arms the entire ride." Gin said softly as he reached one large hand around to rub Conan's small back gently, trying not to irritate his ribs more than he already had today. He was still beating himself up for the way he had irritated his sons injuries earlier by jostling him like he had…but…it was that or risk making them worse by letting Conan fall. And like hell was he going to allow that to happen.

"It was just some loose change. Here you go ma'am." The security guard said pulling some change out of the pocket only to drop it back in and hand the jacket back to Rena who balled it up and covered Conan's ear again. Finally his trembling stopped and Rena gave a small sigh of relief as she speed walked away from the security check and towards the plane. Gin and Eisuke were right on her heels with Gin catching Eisuke every time he came close to tripping over nothing.

Thankfully Gin was right and the plane was quieter than the airport. Not as quiet as they would like but quiet enough that Conan wasn't going into complete sensory overload again.

"Hopefully that's the most exciting thing that happens this trip." Rena said sighing in relief as she found their seats and buckled Conan in securely, the jacket now being used as a make shift blanket.

"Agreed." Eisuke said from across the aisle.

"Well we'll be sharing the cabin with another family that has kids with them but hopefully they'll understand the need to be quiet once we explain that loud noises don't agree with Conan." Gin said as he took his own seat and smiled at the sight of Conan covered in his jacket. His son was adorable.

"If they don't then I'm sure we can find a hotel or something in the village that has an open room." Rena said and she didn't care if that meant she had to be pay through the nose out of her pocket. She wasn't letting anyone trigger her son. He didn't need that kind of stress.

"If not then I can call the boss. I think he still has a villa around this area somewhere that he might let us use." Gin said although he wasn't looking forward to that option. He didn't know of his bosses change of heart with Conan having solved the Sunset Manor mystery after all.

He didn't want to risk the boss thinking that Conan was becoming too much of a liability and having the boy removed from the equation. It didn't matter if that meant killing the boy or just taking him away from them.

Gin wouldn't let either option happen and neither would Rena. They loved their son far too much to just let him be stolen away like that because of that old man.

Gin would rather destroy the organization himself than let his son be taken away or, especially, killed.


	36. Chapter 36

**Detective Conan Blind AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"So what are you looking forward to the most Conan?" Gin asked as the plane finally lifted off and they were well on their way to the snowy mountaintop.

"No dead bodies." Conan said flatly and making Eisuke snort inappropriately from the other aisle.

"What?" Gin asked baffled but Rena put a hand on his arm over Conan's head and gave him a reassuring look.

"He used to live with a detective remember? He's probably used to being around crime scenes since Mouri-san didn't strike me as the type to keep anything age appropriate around to keep Conan-kun occupied during an investigation." Rena said making Gin relax a bit. Yeah that made more sense. The bumbling oaf of a detective he had seen briefly at the clinic had been a bit of a moron after all.

"That and I'm apparently a corpse magnet. That is literally what one of my friends calls me." Conan said dryly and making Gin and Rena both twitch slightly at that information while Eisuke tried not to snicker. Yeah he bet they did. He hadn't been around Conan for more than three months last time when he was searching for his big sister and her connection to Rena Mizunashi, before he knew the truth that was, and he swore there were almost two dead bodies every day. Most of the time without Mouri-san even anywhere nearby!

"Well we'll just have to make sure to keep you safe from anyone and anything trying to ruin our first family vacation." Gin said and he tucked his jacket a little more securely around Conan who wiggled around a bit to try and free his hands at the very least.

"Here baby. Your papa's jacket is a bit big on you still so why don't you try this one?" Rena asked smiling as she took Gin's jacket off of her son and put her own jacket on Conan instead. He looked rather cute using her jacket as a blanket. And at least hers didn't drag the floor of the plane like Gin's did.

"There we go that fits better doesn't it? When you get a bit bigger then your daddy's jacket will fit better." Rena said smiling as she handed Gin the jacket back while Conan cuddled down into the seat with Irene in his arms and Rena's jacket covering him up as if to shield him from the cold and give him a warm place to sleep.

"That gives me an idea for a Christmas present for him." Gin said with a small grin on his face as he considered what he was going to do. It would look stupidly adorable he was sure. Then again, Conan always looked adorable to him. And he was biased as hell but who was going to call him out on it?

"So we'll be sharing the cabin with another family right? Does that mean that if the kid there understands that he needs to be quiet and gentle that Conan can have a friend?" Rena asked hopefully and making Conan look confused.

"But I have friends. There's Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta, and Haibara. We're the Detective Boys." Conan said looking up towards his parents who looked surprised for half a moment.

"That's right. I remember hearing about a group of kids that help the police and catch criminals. I didn't realize that you were a part of that group Conan." Gin said looking impressed with his little one who perked up a bit.

"Yeah! We have these Detective Boy badges too that are also like walkie talkies and let us contact each other over long distances. Doctor Agase made them for us so that if we got separated we could find each other using the badges." Conan said smiling brightly and causing his parents both to smile as they saw how happy he was.

"Why don't you tell us about your friends?" Rena asked wondering how Conan felt about these friends of his and what kind of children they were.

"Well Ayumi is pretty much your normal six year old girl. She's a little taller than me with brown hair and blue eyes and she loves wearing dresses and she doesn't look it but sometimes she can have a mean kick or a bite when someone grabs her and she can figure out clues with a perspective I never thought of." Conan said happy to talk about his friends.

"Then there's Mitsuhiko. He's about a head and a half taller than me and Ayumi and he's thin too, kind of gangly I guess. He has short dark hair that's kind of curly. He has lots of freckles on his face and he knows lots of more advanced materials because he likes to read a lot. While most of the time he is able to come to the right conclusion sometimes he's easy to be tricked into believing the criminals alibi." Conan said and Gin and Rena were smiling as they took note of what their son was saying about each of his friends. They couldn't wait to meet them and make sure they would be good for their little man.

"Next is Genta, he's the last of the original four of us. He's the tallest and biggest boy in our year, he's even bigger than some of the sixth graders! He's not often the one to solve the crime or clue but he's the muscle. He loves to eat, especially eel with rice. Sometimes we have to stop him from letting his bad behavior get the best of him but that's okay cause he means well and he's protective of his friends." Conan said chatting happily on about each of them.

"Then there's Ai Haibara, she's the newest member of our group, having joined a few months after we formed the Detective Boys. She lives with Dr. Agase and she's super smart, easily the smartest kid in our year, most likely the smartest girl in the whole school! She's about my size, a little taller than me, and she has red-brown hair down past her ears in a kind of side-sweep bob cut like thing and she has really pretty blue eyes and she always makes sure we don't do anything stupid and calls us out when we're being reckless and usually has a better way of doing things that's less dangerous. She's not really a detective though. She's more like Dr. Agase and is a scientist." Conan said and his parents didn't miss how he was blushing a bit as he talked about Haibara.

They exchanged a soft smile above his head.

So their little detective had a crush on the little scientist? Well…they'd definitely love to meet her now.

Anyone that could help keep their little man out of danger was a great friend in their books.

His parents happily listened to Conan talk about his various antics and adventures with the Detective Boys for the rest of the flight and while they were sure that some were made up by the chemicals in his brain, some sounded amazing and very very scary.

They'd have to keep a close eye on their little one to keep him out of some of those dangerous situations, even if they were sure most of those were exaggerated a bit.

There's no way the police would let half of that happen without assigning a guard to the kids.


	37. Chapter 37

**Detective Conan Blind AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

When they landed in the mountain village Conan was asleep again, his pain medicine having finally kicked in fully and knocking him out for a little while. Rena was more than happy to pick him up and carry him while the men grabbed the bags.

The ride to the cottage they were going to share was quiet, only broken by Rena humming softly to Conan who was curled up on her lap.

"So what do you think this other family we'll be sharing the villa with will be like?" Eisuke asked although he kept his voice low to avoid disturbing Conan.

"I don't know. I just know that there's going to be another family we have to share with, a good sized one it seems since we got the last two beds." Gin said softly in return causing Eisuke to pause for a moment.

"Two?" Eisuke said raising an eyebrow and making Gin snort slightly and roll his eyes.

"Conan will be sleeping with Rena and I unless he asks otherwise in which case he can share with you. He has nightmares a lot but they don't seem to happen as much when Rena and I are with him." Gin said making Eisuke narrow his eyes but not say anything. He didn't like it at all but…well…he didn't have any room to talk really.

"Before you try and say anything Ei-chan. Just remember that I am a grown woman and that Conan will likely be with us all night. And that if he tries anything I don't like then I know no less than seven ways to castrate him." Rena said pausing her humming for a moment as she tried to keep the peace between her brother and boyfriend.

"I wasn't going to say anything Nee-san." Eisuke said pouting as he leaned back into his seat while Conan began whimpering as he cuddled further into Rena who resumed her humming and ran her fingers through his hair, making him settle down almost immediately.

Gin hadn't realized how tightly he had gripped the steering wheel at hearing his son whimper until he had relaxed his grip on the wheel and noted the small indents that he had left in it.

He _really _didn't like hearing his son whimpering or in pain or anything at all like that. His son should be safe and happy and healthy and having safe harmless adventures with his friends while dressing in his fancy little tuxedo with the bow tie and the suspenders and his little watch.

"Jun you're about to drive past it." Rena said softly to her boyfriend who gave a soft curse and then turned the wheel hard in order to pull up into the driveway of the house that they were renting.

It was a pretty big cozy looking cottage. Looked like the outside was made of oak or something and Rena noted that it had modest but well done windows that allowed for a good amount of light to enter the house.

"Here. Let me grab the door. Eisuke-san and I will get the bags. You've got precious cargo in your arms." Gin said parking the car and moving to open the car door for Rena. She slid out with a thankful smile and with Conan in her arms.

"See Ei-chan. You don't have to worry. Jun is quite the gentleman." Rena said smiling as she kissed Gin's cheek while standing up and gratefully stretching her legs a little bit.

"He'd better be." Eisuke muttered as he got some of the bags out of the trunk of the rental car.

"Honestly Ei-chan. I'm a grown woman. You don't have to try and give the entire 'if you hurt my sister' speech and spiel to him." Rena said with a sigh and making Eisuke sulk but say nothing as he moved towards the door. Rena shivered slightly since Conan was still wrapped in her jacket which just left her in a blouse that didn't do much to cover her arms.

"Here. You're going to freeze like that." Gin said removing his trench coat again and instead putting it around Rena's shoulders before he grabbed the rest of the bags.

"But what about you?" Rena asked even as she blushed a bit and followed him towards the house.

"Don't worry about me. The darkness in my blood keeps me from getting cold. Just make sure you and our little man are nice and warm." Gin said pausing to kiss her on the nose, which really surprised her and made her blush deeply as she cuddled their son close and followed behind him. She looked almost shy and flustered, and Gin decided that he really liked that look on her face.

Gin made it to the door before she did and kindly held it open for her but she just pressed her back to the door and nodded with her head for him to go in first.

"You've got three different bags in your hands, go ahead and go inside. I can hold the door and Conan easily." Rena said moving to give Gin more room to enter the house.

"Fine. I'll scope it out to make sure it's safe first. Can't let anything happen to you and our son. I wouldn't be a good dad if I did." Gin said making Rena blush a bit and then scowl after him. She was more than capable of taking care of herself and their little one!

But…it did feel nice seeing him being so protective and caring of their little boy and of her.

She followed him into the cottage and towards the living room to go upstairs and claim their rooms but then she looked up when she heard the bags fall from his hands and he froze right in front of her, causing her to nearly run into his back.

"Jun what is i-" Rena cut herself off when she peered around his shoulder and saw just who was in the living room staring at them.

It was a group of four children who looked like the one's Conan had described on the plane ride over, an old rather portly man in a laboratory jacket, Detective Mouri and his daughter Ran with another brown haired girl that Rena remembered as being at the police station when they were taken there with Conan.

Most importantly however. There was Yukiko and Yusaku Kudo.

Gin's reaction was loud but expected.

"You have got to be _SHITTING ME!"_


	38. Chapter 38

**Detective Conan Blind AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

Conan startled awake at the loud noise and was just in time to hear the loud 'Smack' of Rena's hand connecting with the back of Gin's head.

"I agree with the sentiment but not so loud. You woke up Conan!" Rena said sternly to Gin who's head whipped around immediately as he checked on his son.

"Sorry little man. I didn't mean to wake you up." Gin said softly to Conan who squirmed a little in Rena's arms but didn't ask to be put down yet. He was very much a cuddler who liked to be carried, even if he tried to deny it sometimes so that he wouldn't be a 'burden'.

"Is something wrong papa?" Conan asked as he motioned for Gin to pick him up, something that the silver haired man did easily and with one arm. Yusaku looked like he had been sucker punched in the gut and Yukiko winced.

"No not really little man. I just found out who we were sharing the cottage with." Gin said his voice gentle and soft with Conan even though his eyes were hard as he glared at Yusaku Kudo.

"Who is it?" Conan asked, his sightless eyes roaming the area in front of him even though he knew it was useless. The only time he could see was in his dreams, it had caused quite a lot of trouble and heartbreak when he would wake up the first few weeks confused as to why he couldn't see anything when he was awake until he remembered what had happened.

"Hey there Conan-kun." Ran said softly as she stepped closer to Gin and Conan, making Conan look surprised as his eyes locked onto the area just slightly to Ran's left, right over her shoulder actually.

"Ran-nee-chan?" Conan asked surprised and making her smile slightly as she moved closer.

"Yeah it's me Conan-kun. How have you been doing?" Ran asked making Conan shrug a little bit.

"Okay I guess. Ribs are still busted and my leg is still mostly busted but I can walk on it a little now if I want to. Eyes still don't work." Conan said with a shrug of his shoulder and making her wince a bit but nod in understanding.

"Ouch. You got hit pretty hard there brat." Sonoko couldn't help but say and Conan's entire face lit up at hearing her voice.

"Sonoko-nee-san!" Conan said happily as his head swung around to stare in her direction.

"Good to see you too brat." Sonoko said although she looked unsure as she approached the boy who was a stubborn brat but damnit he was like a baby brother to her! She wasn't sure how to approach him now though, not when he was like this. Rena solved two birds with one stone.

"Ei-chan? Why don't you take the bags upstairs to our rooms? Sonoko-san please watch Conan for us for a few minutes while we talk with the others." Rena said easily plucking Conan from Gin's arms and instead putting him very gently into Sonoko's. Sonoko spluttered for a moment as she quickly adjusted her grip on him and was ready to hand him back but Conan had one tiny arm wrapping around her neck already to hold onto her better.

His other hand was reaching for her face.

"Can I feel your face Sonoko-nee-san?" Conan asked before he touched her, making her look confused.

"Um yeah I guess but why?" Sonoko asked and Conan's hand was immediately on her neck feeling its way up her throat and to her chin.

"It's how he visualizes things. By feeling them. By feeling your face he's visualizing it in his mind." Gin said simply and making Sonoko give a small nod as she tightened her grip on Conan a bit while Eisuke picked up the bags and easily carried them up the stairs, going slow to avoid tripping and risking knocking Sonoko and Conan back to the ground.

"Sure you can feel my face brat. While you do that though why don't I catch you up on everything that's happened? You've missed out on a lot you know." Sonoko said as she followed Eisuke up the stairs even as Conan's hand gently felt her lips and then moved upwards towards her nose.

About halfway up the stairs and through an account of how one guy had pissed off Ran and ended up on his ass just last week, Conan let out a small giggle.

"What's so funny?" Sonoko asked looking at the kid in her arms while the tense silence a little below her from the others in the main room seemed even quieter as every head whipped around to look at Conan.

"Your face hasn't changed at all. It's just like how I remember it." Conan said smiling and making Sonoko raise an eyebrow.

"And why is that funny brat?" Sonoko asked making Conan grin up at her.

"It's not funny really. Just…reassuring. It's reassuring to know that you haven't changed a bit Sonoko-onee-san." Conan said grinning brightly up at Sonoko who smiled softly and her arms tightened around him a bit.

"Hmph. I'll have you know that I changed the color of my hair thank you." Sonoko lied to the boy who blinked sightlessly and tilted his head up at her.

"Really? If it's not light brown anymore then what color is it?" Conan asked making Sonoko smirk.

"A bright vivid purple. I read that it's supposed to increase your chances of finding true love!" Sonoko said trying to make it as believable as possible and making Conan laugh at the image in his mind.

"You're lying onee-san! You've already got Makoto-san! You don't need to try and find another true love and you'd never do something like that to your hair!" Conan said giggling still and making Sonoko grin widely, feeling immensely proud of herself for making the little boy who had been through far too much laugh.

Yusaku and Yukiko stared shocked at their son, this…how long has it been since he giggled or laughed like that? They…they couldn't remember him ever giggling like that before, not even when he had been an actual child the first time around. He had always been so mature and serious.

Ran and Kogoro exchanged a look as they realize that they've never heard Conan giggle before either. He had always acted like a mini-adult except for a few occasions.

The Detective Boys beamed at hearing their leader giggle and laugh instead of acting all serious and grown up. Haibara just stared up after Conan as Sonoko carried him up the stairs.

Kudo was blind, was adopted by Gin and Kir, and seemed happier than she ever remembered him being before. He seemed completely at ease and happy with his new situation.

Maybe now…She barely dared to think it, for fear of getting her hopes up…but…she couldn't stop herself from thinking it.

Maybe now he'd stop hunting the organization down and instead just…grow up with her?

Perhaps now…she stood a chance.


	39. Chapter 39

**Detective Conan Blind AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"He calls you papa?" Yusaku asked quietly as he stared at Gin once Conan had been safely taken upstairs and they heard a bedroom door close.

"He does. He has ever since we got back from the police station where you had so cruelly tried to emotionally and mentally manipulate him by bringing up the death of the one he called Simon." Gin said without expression as he stared back at Yusaku who winced again.

"What you had said and all really hurt him. He still has nightmares about what happened, about Simon playing the piano as the flames consumed him….and then _you _bring it up again and try to use it against him." Gin growled angrily as he stared at Yusaku, his hands clenching into his fists so that he didn't reach for the gun he always kept on him. Rena's hand was immediately on his upper arm and he almost instantly relaxed into her touch, his hands slowly unclenching as he looked at her curiously. Surely she wouldn't go easy on them or restrain him now would she? From the look in her eyes as he glanced at her, she sure wasn't going to let it go.

"We adopted Conan over two months ago. No one contested the claim. Conan started calling both of us his parents just a few hours after you had tried to emotionally blackmail and manipulate him by bringing up something that was _not_ his fault at all! He told us about that case, the Moonlight Sonata one he called it. The pianist and killer, Simon, had known that his father died playing in the fire and was going to recreate that scene. Conan ran into the burning building with a final message from Simon's father wanting his son to grow up to be healthy and happy and safe. Simon, a grown man even if he dressed as a woman, threw Conan out of a _window _to keep him from being hurt by the flames or dying in the fire as well." Rena's voice was cold and factual as she stared down both of the Kudos.

"A _child _was the one who went in there to try and save the killer. Not Detective Mouri or his daughter. Not the police officer or any of the townsfolk there that were much older and bigger than him. No. It was the six year old boy with a heart bigger than most people's entire bodies that tried to run into the burning house to save a killer. As thanks for that the killer threw him out of a window to safety. From what Conan says he was going to try and run back into the house a second time to save Simon but was stopped by Ran-san and then by Simon playing the piano and therefore giving Conan a secret final message as he burned. You said that Conan couldn't save him. I say Conan did his damn best to try and save him. Even though he didn't have to and no one was helping him, he did his damn best to try and save a killer from committing suicide. That event still haunts him to this day. He has nightmares about it sometimes." Rena said and her voice was a little colder as her hands shook.

"He has nightmares about it. He has nightmares almost every night. The only way we can try and keep his nightmares from happening is by cuddling him between us. He sleeps in between the two of us almost every night because it's the only way we've found that keeps his nightmares at bay." Rena said giving them a furious look.

"Did you know that for the first two weeks after he was blinded he woke up confused and sometimes screaming because he couldn't see? Because he was able to see in his dreams but he couldn't see when he woke up and he didn't know _why he couldn't see._" Gin said now, putting his hand over hers on his arm to try and sooth her a little bit. _He _was supposed to be the angry murderous bastard, not her.

"He didn't cry for his parents, or for you two. He called out for a friend of his, he called out for one of the officers in Division one by name, he called out for Ran-san, or Heiji-san, hell he even called out for KID and Lupin! But not for you. After the two weeks he stopped calling out for other people to help him. He stopped crying out. And the few times he did cry out it was for me. A week or two later when Rena interacted with him more and began to mother him he cried out for her." Gin said softly, his voice soft and whispery. A soft whisper of death.

"The chemicals he was hit with when he saved me…they got into his bloodstream and brain. They're slowing down his healing and making it easier for him to get sick. That's why even though it looks like Detective Mouri has fully healed from his damaged leg, Conan still has his leg broken and his ribs damaged. They also got into his brain and altered some of his memories. Things in his mind are only a little different than how they really happened but they are still correct enough for us to understand what had happened." Gin said and that shocked the others. Conan's mind was altered? Haibara's eyes narrowed slightly, that explained quite a bit.

"He is frailer than he was, it takes him longer to recover, and he had a panic attack just two days ago thinking about being taken away from Jun and I. If you hurt or have anything to do with him getting hurt or being scared at all while we are here then I guarantee you that there won't be enough evidence for the police to arrest me for." Rena said her voice ice cold and her eyes dead serious as she stared them down.

"And that's only if she gets to you first. If I get to you…well…no one will suspect foul play." Gin said with a wide bloodthirsty grin that unnerved everyone and had the kids hiding behind Haibara who wasn't fazed. She had seen it before after all, he _had _been trying to kill her.

"Mama! Papa look!" Conan called from the top of the stairs, causing everyone to look up just in time to see Sonoko descend the stairs with Conan in her arms again.

"Sorry. We had set the bags down and Sonoko-san went to look at something out the window while I was putting away my things and he got into some of Jun-san's clothes." Eisuke apologized as he slowly followed behind Sonoko and Conan. Conan had most of them squealing at how cute he looked in Sonoko's arms.

He had one of Gin's fedora's on his head, being held there by his tiny hands so that he could peer sightlessly up at them from behind his useless glasses that he wore more out of habit than anything, and one of Gin's coats on top of Rena's jacket around his shoulders and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and to top it all off? He had a far far too large pair of black boots on his one unbroken foot that was dangling down.

"You look adorable little man." Gin said smiling while Rena was cooing over how cute her little man looked.

"You can borrow your papa's clothes whenever you want, Conan. You're absolutely adorable!"


	40. Chapter 40

**Detective Conan Blind AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Conan." Haibara said calmly after Rena had stopped getting pictures of how, admittedly, cute Conan looked wearing Gin's too large coat, hat, and boots.

"Haibara?" Conan asked squeaking slightly and making Gin and Rena exchange looks and small smiles.

"Oh so this is the Haibara you told us about?" Gin asked grinning slightly as he looked at the little girl who looked vaguely familiar to him. It was probably the color of her hair. It reminded him of the Traitor but there was no way it could be her or a relative of hers. The girl was far too young to be a sibling, and Sherry hadn't had any children of her own especially not ones that would be the same age as this little girl. Sherry had only been eighteen when she had turned traitor after all.

There was no way that this little girl was related to Sherry, the similarities were just a coincidence. Like how Conan looked so much like Rena. It wasn't anything important so he'd just ignore it and put it out of his mind. It wasn't like the girl could be Sherry in disguise after all.

"Yeah. That's Ai Haibara! She's really smart and likes to be sarcastic and she wants to be a scientist when she grows up!" Conan said looking brighter than he had before as he spoke happily about his friend.

"Get down here and let me check your eyes. As long as you have the mental ability to see then the professor might be able to make something so you can at least see outlines of objects around you." Haibara demanded as she stared up at Conan sternly with a scowl on her face and making Conan blink and then wiggle around in Sonoko's arms to be set down.

Sonoko gently set Conan on his feet and immediately Haibara was in his face taking away his glasses and intently checking his eyes.

"It looks like the cornea and iris are more damaged than the rest of your eyes. The right one seems to have gotten hit worse than the left one. It doesn't look like there's any way to siphon the chemicals out and it's been so long that it'd be dangerous to try. By now any chemicals would have soaked through the retina and into the small pathways connecting your eyes and feeding all the images to your brain." Haibara said narrowing her eyes as she observed the boys eyes, she was completely in medical mode and didn't even pay attention to the others around her.

"Professor you did bring enough things with you to be considered a mini-lab right? Is there any way you can hook something up to connect the images projected by his glasses to his brain? While his eyes can't project images to his brain there's no reason that an outside stimulus can't connect to those nerves and use it to project." Haibara said without turning her attention to the doctor even once as her mind whirled with possibilities.

"Ah yes I should be able to do that! It won't even be that invasive, just a small needle to make the connection and it won't be any harder than getting a shot." Agase said his eyes brightening up at the thought of being able to do _something_ to try and help Shinichi.

"It won't be perfect or show colors but it can at least tell you where any walls, people, and cars are that way you don't run into things or get hit by traffic. Is there anyway you can make it as a sort of echolocation thing that updates whenever he moves professor?" Haibara asked glancing up at the old professor who had already pulled out his tools and was working on making the required adjustments to Conan's glasses.

"Childs play. Such an adjustment won't even take me thirty minutes. I can even retrofit his skateboard and other gadgets in a similar manner. I'll also be adding in an emergency button to everything that way if there's any emergency then he can just hit the button and an alarm will go off at the lab…I wonder if I could get Inspector MeGuires permission to set up an alarm at the police station for the system as well…" Agase was muttering his thoughts aloud now as he began to tinker on the gadgets.

"MeGuire would probably insist that you do and if he doesn't then that Officer Sato woman would." Kogoro said and his voice caused Conan to flinch away from that direction and cover his head with his arms protectively.

"Conan…?" Genta asked confused about Conan's reaction to Kogoro's voice. Rena and Gin had tensed however and they both moved closer to their child.

"Easy there brat. It's just me." Kogoro said softly as he moved closer to Conan who flinched away further, even though it bothered his ribs to do that.

In an instant the Detective Boys were in between Conan and Kogoro with Haibara standing right in front of Conan with her arms spread out as if to protect him.

"Conan-kun what…?" Ran asked confused as to why Conan was reacting to her father that way and making Conan tuck his head underneath his arms, no matter how much it was messing with his ribs.

"I'm sorry Uncle Kogoro! I won't be a freeloader anymore so please don't hit me again!" Conan said and he was immediately scooped up and held close by Rena who looked upset but her eyes were cold and furious as she glared at Kogoro.

Kogoro looked as if Conan had hit him in the stomach with a soccer ball after using his enhancing shoes.

"So…he's the one who had been hitting you on the head?" Gin's voice was soft but his eyes were colder than ice as he stared down Kogoro who was staring at Conan wide eyed and shocked.

"I promise I'll be good and not freeload anymore Uncle!" Conan's nearly whimpered out words answered that question as he curled closer to his mama's embrace, causing her to tighten her hold on him gently and begin humming a lullaby to calm him down.

"You…" Gin growled deep in his throat.

"Rena. Take Conan upstairs with your brother and close the door. Might want to take the kids too. I need to have some words with the 'great detective' here." Gin said and you could nearly see the sarcasm coating his words.

"Don't go overboard. I agree he deserves it but just remember. Conan needs his papa here with him, not behind bars." Rena said calmly and causing Gin to nod and look at her long enough to bring her into his arms and give her a gentle almost chaste kiss on the lips.

"I promise I won't do anything that will get me arrested. I would never abandon you and our son like that. Now trust me okay? Just go upstairs with the runts." Gin said and then he moved his fedora off of Conan's head to give the small boy a gentle kiss on the top of his messy hair.

"Don't worry little man. Papa's going to have some words with your uncle so that he knows better than to hit you ever again. Papa will get done before you new toys do and then he'll come get you and your mama and the three of us will play outside and then we'll drag your uncle Eisuke into a snowball war. Sound good?" Gin asked and his voice was soft and gentle with Conan who nodded his head slowly at that. It sounded fun.

"Alright children. Who wants to tell me all about your adventures with my son? Come on. Let's go upstairs while the grownups have their talk." Rena asked and she began ushering all of the Detective Boys and her brother up the stairs while still carrying Conan in her arms.

"…"

All of the ones left at the bottom level of the building were quiet until they heard the door closed and then Gin turned murderous green eyes onto Kogoro.

"You have a lot of explaining to do you son of a bitch."


	41. Chapter 41

**Detective Conan Blind AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Do you have a problem with me sir?" Kogoro asked narrowing his eyes as he looked at Gin who snarled at him, sounding like a furious beast rather than a human man.

"You. You're the one who gave Conan his brain damage you asshole!" Gin snarled as he glared darkly at Kogoro who looked confused and offended at the same time as he glared right back at the silver haired almost mafia looking man.

"What do you mean? I'd never hurt Conan much less give him brain damage!" Kogoro said and he sounded so horribly offended that it made Gin pause for a second and eye the man warily. He had to remember that the chemicals messed with some of Conan's memories. There was a chance that Kogoro really hadn't been the one to hit Conan and give him the swelling in his brain.

"Did you or did you not hit Conan on the head repeatedly?" Gin asked flatly and making Kogoro blink for a second. He needed to make sure before he gave the man what for. It would do no good to get pissed at the man for something he didn't do after all.

"Well yeah when I found him poking around and contaminating a crime scene or doing something that had the potential to be dangerous I would give him a whack on the head just to discipline him." Kogoro said confused and wondering how the man had known about that. After all the man had never seen him do it before and Kogoro didn't recall ever meeting this man before in his life so how had he known about something like that?

"So you were trying to use negative reinforcement to stop his reckless behavior… hmph. That still doesn't excuse what you've done." Gin said glaring dangerously at Kogoro again even though he now knew that the man hadn't done it out of ill intentions or just because he had wanted to do it. No. He was glaring because the man had been the one to do it. So Conan's memories hadn't gotten _that_ wrong at all.

"What exactly did he do with those whacks on the head?" Yukiko asked although her voice was a bit frosty, she hadn't known that Kogoro had been hitting her son repeatedly. She didn't like that either, knowing that her baby boy had been thwacked on the head multiple times while she wasn't there to help him or stop it.

"The doctors noticed an abnormal swelling in Conan's brain. Right near the top back. They said that that kind of swelling only came from repeated hits to the head." Gin said without bothering to mince words. He saw as the words registered in everyone's minds because they all went pale and the two teen girls had covered their mouths with their hands. Everyone looked shocked and horrified at hearing that but none more so than Kogoro himself looked.

"Wh…what?" Kogoro asked his voice a mere shocked whisper as he stared horrorstruck at Gin.

"All those hits to the head you gave Conan caused swelling in his brain. He has brain damage, and not just the scrambled and confused memories from the chemicals. Thankfully it's not life threatening but a few more whacks…" Gin trailed off watching as Kogoro backed up to the couch and then sat down heavily in horror. He had…he had done that? He had given Conan brain damage?

"A few more whacks and…?" Ran trailed off in question looking like she already knew the answer but needed to hear it being said allowed.

"A few more whacks and it'd be in the danger zone. As in it would endanger his life." Gin's voice was completely flat and emotionless as he said that, making everyone look even more horrified than before and Kogoro was so pale most of them were surprised that he hadn't passed out yet from all the blood rushing away from his head.

"I…I…I swear I never meant to…" Kogoro's voice was weak and shaky as he breathed out that much but was no longer able to continue. It felt as if he would swallow his own tongue but his throat felt so dry. Oh god what had he done?

"Meant to or not the damage is already done. It's actually a good thing that I had taken him with me for medical treatment after that building caught on fire. If I hadn't done that then it's highly unlikely that anyone would have noticed the swelling until it was already too late." Gin said and his voice was still cold although it had a little more emotion in it now than before. A hint of sympathy for the man. He truly hadn't meant to hurt Conan. He had just been trying to break the boy of his reckless behavior in the only way he could think of.

But it was no excuse at all for the fact that he had repeatedly struck a young child and had caused what could have been deadly injuries to the boy. If the doctors at the Organization were right and it really would have only taken three or four more hits to the head…then…by now Conan would likely be…

"Is everything alright down there dear?" Rena called from the top of the stairway and making Gin turn his head slightly to address her but he still kept an eye on everyone in the room. Just because he now understood a little bit of the truth didn't mean he trusted any of them at all. Especially not with his girlfriend and child.

"No but it's safe enough to bring the kids back down." Gin said in return making Rena nod once before turning to fetch the kids….who had all been standing right behind her listening in.

"Send Conan down especially. I've got everything set up for his glasses now!" Agase said making the kids perk up and one of them, the big boy that fit Conan's description of a boy named Genta, raced down with Conan held in his arms wiggling around to be set down.

"Here you go! Now fix Conan so that we can all go for some eel and rice like we used to!"


	42. Chapter 42

**Detective Conan Blind AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"You okay there little man?" Gin asked frowning as he looked at Conan who Genta had just set down. The boy was wheezing slightly and had one hand on his side.

"Ribs hurt a little." Conan admitted breathlessly and immediately he was swept up into Gin's arms.

"I'm okay. Just…need to get my breath back." Conan said but he curled into Gin's arms anyways as Rena rushed down.

"Is Conan alright? Genta-kun grabbed him and ran before I could stop him." Rena asked immediately approaching Gin's side and peering down at Conan who was breathing a little unsteadily.

"Okay…just…breathless." Conan wheezed out and Genta looked apologetic for a second before he cowered as Haibara and Ayumi approached him furiously.

"Genta-kun! You should have known better than to throw Conan-kun around like that when he's still hurt! You could have hurt him worse! You're much bigger than him remember?" Ayumi demanded looking upset while Haibara's glare as downright deadly as she stared down the much bigger boy who backed away from her.

"You should know better." Haibara's voice was ice cold making Genta wince as he cowered away from the smaller girl while sweating heavily.

"No eel for you for a full week. And the next time we all go out for treats you're buying Conan-kun's using your allowance. Until he is given a full bill of clean health by a certified doctor then you're also not allowed to pick him up or try and touch him. Understand?" Haibara demanded making Genta look upset. He stood up straight and was about to protest…but then Haibara narrowed her eyes and he saw a pair of evil red eyes and a dark mass surrounding her as her hair began to blow in a non-existent breeze.

"Yes ma'am." Genta whimpered out cowering pitifully under the girls glare and making Conan chuckle slightly from Gin's arms.

"Haibara is being scary again isn't she?" Conan asked with a small grin and making Gin stare down at his son wide eyed. He dealt with _that_ all the time?

"Is this normal?" Gin asked making Conan chuckle again. It sounded like he was catching his breath too so that was good at least.

"She can scare a full grown man who works in Division One when she tries to." Conan said amused and not bothering to hide it at all.

"Remind me not to leave her alone with Rena or else I might be the receiving end of that kind of look…" Gin muttered making Rena raise an eyebrow at him and smirk a bit.

"Mama already has you wrapped around her finger. All she has to do is ban you to the couch for a day or two and you cave in like a house of cards in a windstorm papa." Conan said bluntly and making Eisuke's eyebrow twitch while Rena smirked wider and Gin spluttered.

"I do not!" Gin said making Rena press closer to him.

"Oh Jun~" Her voice was a near sing song tone as she pressed up against him and making him blush and go wide eyed.

"Couch for two days." Rena said grinning up at him and making his eyes go even wider and he looked devastated at hearing that.

"What but-but…but who'll keep you warm then?" Gin asked trying to get her to change her mind and only making her sweep Conan out of his arms and into his.

"Conan doesn't mind sleeping in bed with his mama. You feel like cuddling with mama for a while Conan?" Rena asked and Yukiko winced at each use of the word mama in reference to Rena instead of Yukiko herself. Especially since she was calling herself Conan's mama.

"Not at all. I love my mama." Conan said beaming up in Rena's direction and earning a soft smile and a kiss on the head in return. Yukiko looked upset but understanding of the fact that Conan was calling the other woman mama. After all she had screwed up when she hadn't been able to stop Yusaku's words and then had stayed behind to check on him rather than run after Conan and let him know she hadn't agreed with Yusaku. If being a detective made him happy then she would have hated to do it, but she would have supported him and done everything she could have to help him become the best detective ever despite his new handicap.

"And mama loves her little detective!" Rena said beaming back at the boy lovingly and the two of them looked so similar right then that Ran and Kogoro were briefly wondering if they were actually related.

"What about me? Don't you love your papa Conan?" Gin asked and he was actually whining much to everyone else's amusement and disbelief. Especially Haibara's. Hers was more disbelief than anything else though.

"Yeah I love papa….but I love mama most." Conan said and Gin actually pouted at that as he whined at his girlfriend and son.

"Papa's strong and warm and loves me…but mama does too and she's soft and cuddly! Papa's all hard muscles." Conan said with a giggle that had Gin smiling slightly while Rena chuckled a little bit under her breath.

"Your papa might be full of hard muscles but it's okay Conan-kun. Mama _likes_ those muscles." Rena said giving Gin hooded eyes and a smirk that had Gin blushing brightly as he stared at her wide eyed.

"Do I need to stay in Uncle Eisuke's bed while you two work out the sexual tension?" Conan asked dryly, making Rena blush as well and the others in the room that understood what that meant choked on nothing. How had he learnt about that?! Only Agase and the Kudos didn't bat an eye at it.

"Conan! We wouldn't do that kind of thing with you nearby! Especially since you and Ei-chan are going to be in the same room as us!" Rena said embarrassed and wide eyed as she stared at him.

"Oh…do I need to room with the rest of the Detective Boys then? Uncle Eisuke can stay with us." Conan corrected himself and he could nearly feel how badly Rena was blushing at that.

"Perhaps now would be a good time for me to interrupt and begin giving Conan-kun the shots to hook up the echo location system?" Agase asked raising an eyebrow and giving the two of them an out of sorts, especially Rena who was near begging someone to give her a distraction with the look in her eyes and on her face.

"Yes please!" Rena nearly shouted as she quickly sped walked over to Agase who gave her an amused look. Rena gave a small 'eep' sound and blushed even harder before she got out of Gin's range as his hand reached forward.

"She must be on a baseball team right?" Mitsuhiko asked smiling brightly and naively and causing the others to look curious. Genta nodded along in agreement.

"Yeah must be if he touched her butt like that."


	43. Chapter 43

**Detective Conan Blind AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

Conan didn't move or say anything as he stood quietly in front of Doctor Agase who had finished the nanobots and all that he needed to set up the 'Echolocation glasses' as he called them. Of course Agase had gone off and named it something much longer and more complicated, complete image viewing glasses for everything in a thirty foot radius was a bit of a stretch to remember much less say…and that was the simple term.

"The shot will hurt like any other shot involving a needle will, however the nanobots and all hooking your brain up to your glasses and the new sensors and all in those will likely burn like acid." Agase warned the boy who merely shrugged his tiny shoulders at this.

"It can't hurt much worse than a bullet to the stomach did." Conan said casually and both of his new parents straightened up and frowned heavily at that while Eisuke looked confused and the others all winced since they were there for that and remembered how exactly that had happened and turned out. Well except for the Kudo parents who looked alarmed and shocked at hearing about this as well. This was the first time either of them remembered hearing about this!

"Good point." Agase agreed as he gently entered the needle into the boy's head and began to depress the syringe so that the nanobots were injected into his brain to do their job. It would work just as well really, and might even have some very nice side effects, if he had only injected it into the boy's blood stream but…well this was Shinichi he was doing it to! He didn't want any unplanned side effect popping up and hurting the boy's recovery or risking overloading his already taxed and battered body.

"We are getting him a bullet proof vest, the kind the government uses." Gin said in a no-nonsense tone to his girlfriend who nodded her head once in agreement.

"Good to know we were both thinking the same thing." Rena said causing his lips to twitch a bit but they were both fully focused on their son who was going through a lot of pain and agony just to get even a little bit of his sight back…and he didn't make a sound.

Kir and Gin were distressed at their son being so used to pain that he didn't even make a sound at something that was supposed to feel like acid being poured directly into his brain. Not a peep or whimper, he just gave a small twitch on occasion.

Exchanging a look the two of them were both of the same mind, being thankful that they had taken Conan in and adopted him to keep him away from all the things that had pained him before.

"It worked. I can see outlines of things and people." Conan said after a moment or two as he blinked his now semi-sightless eyes around the room a bit and then paused when he got to Gin and he looked surprised.

"Wow papa. You're really tall." Conan said looking up and up and up until his neck hurt from just how tall Gin was while the Detective boys were cheering and the adults were a bit relieved that at least a portion of Conan's sight was back! Even if he couldn't see colors he could still see people and things and now wouldn't be as likely to run into something or hit someone else with his soccer ball by accident.

"Yeah I am buddy but don't worry. Papa doesn't mind carrying you around in his arms or on his shoulder so that you can be tall too! My little man is going to be just as tall as his papa whenever he's fully grown!" Gin said gushing slightly over Conan as he scooped the boy into his arms gently and then proceeded to nuzzle and smother the boy's face in kisses.

"You're going to spoil him dear, and besides he has to walk some time or else his leg muscles with atrophy." Kir pointed out smiling slightly as she put a hand on Gin's shoulder and peered at Conan curiously, trying to see if she could tell anything was different or out of the normal for his eyes and glasses.

"You're pretty tall too mama." Conan said peering at Kir curiously and causing her to smile as she stole Conan from Gin to cuddle the boy close to her chest with a smile.

"Yes I'm taller than the average woman by a good bit but that's only cause I take after my dad who used to be really tall as well." Kir said smiling as she kissed Conan's cheek and then rested her head on Gin's shoulder as she easily held their child in a way where his busted and broken bones wouldn't bother him.

"Now that Conan-kun can see again can he come outside in the snow and play with us?" Ayumi asked tugging at Gin's jacket and making the man glance down at her surprised before exchanging a look with Rena.

"Okay but you'll have to wait a few minutes while we go upstairs to change his bandages and then bundle him up in some nice warm winter gear and jackets. We don't want him getting sick after all since that could just make it even harder for him to get all better." Kir said after a moment and making the children look eager and excited.

"Okay! And we'll keep a careful eye on him too to make sure he stays okay and doesn't get hurt this time!" Ayumi promised happily and making the criminal couple twitch a little bit, this time. She specified this time regarding him getting hurt. They did _not_ like the sound of that at all.

"Don't worry too much. After all we'll be out there too. I think Ei-chan promised him a snowball war." Rena said smiling at her brother who grinned at her and hurried upstairs to go get dressed for the weather as well, tripping over a stair and nearly face planting the door.

"I'm alright!" Eisuke called back.

"This is why he can't hold Conan unless he's sitting down or standing still." Rena told her boyfriend dryly.

"You're a disaster waiting to happen is what you are." Everyone nodded in agreement with Haibara's merciless words.


	44. Chapter 44

**Detective Conan Blind AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

Conan was now all bundled up in jackets and snow wear as Rena and Gin held one of his hands each as they helped him walk down the stairs of the lodge they were in. He was very pleased that he could tell where things were now, even if he could only see the outlines of things like walls and trees and people it was still more than he had before and more than enough to keep him from running into anything. He could even ride a snowboard or ski's on his own now without worrying about hitting anything!

"Let's see…there's plenty of buildings around here, the dam is over there…there seems to be a ski lift over there but nothing in between the lift and the forest." Conan said pointing in the directions where he could 'see' everything with his new 'echo location' glasses and making both of his parents smile softly down at him. It was amazing how quickly children adapted to new things and situations.

"That's the old ski area. It's been closed down though so the snow is really deep. It wouldn't be good to go over there." A local informed them before Conan felt tiny hands gripping his. It was Amy by the outline he could see.

"Come on Conan-kun! Let's have a snowball war!" Ayumi said tugging Conan towards a different house where there was lots of snow. He could tell because apparently his new ability and glasses function separated the snow and the ground into two separate layers, showing where one ended and the other began. If he wasn't seeing things wrong though he could even see things that were buried within the snow! He had to admit that it was a very neat little bonus.

"Come on sochi. I'll help you make the snowballs." Rena said following him and helping him form the snowballs so that they wouldn't fall apart when he tried to throw them.

"Let's get em Conan." Haibara said grinning darkly at the kids when Genta hit her with a snowball by accident, causing him to smirk slightly since he had Haibara on his team and she was definitely the scariest of the five Detective Boys.

"Oh….oh _fuck_." Genta swore at that making Haibara and Conan both burst out cackling evilly, Haibara did at least Conan just laughed.

"We're fucked." Genta said sighing heavily but he gave it a good go while Rena and Gin sweat dropped at the kids reactions while wondering how they knew those words and where from. Then again this was a group of kids who frequently dealt with criminals. They were both pretty sure that any of the criminals the kids dealt with didn't keep their mouths clean once the kids caught them.

Rena and Gin watched smiling as the five kids had a snowball fight before something seemed to catch Conan's attention with his sonar. He turned his head towards the house near where they were playing when he noticed a figure standing just within the house, a window probably?, that was looking towards them judging by the way the body was angled.

"C-can I…can I play?" The voice, a boy's that sounded about like a teenager, asked looking at them and Conan 'saw' the woman approaching the boy's room and how the other kids stopped making the snowballs as they all looked at the boy.

"He's talking kind of childish…" Genta was the one to say what the other Detective Boys were thinking as they all stared at the boy.

"Touma." Conan may have 'seen' the nice inn working lady drop the broom but Gin and Kir were the ones who heard what she had said and saw the shocked look on her face.

"Touma! You're awake." The woman that had opened the door to 'Toumas' room said shocked and dropping the bowl she had in her hands.

"Kaa-san. I can finally see kaa-san!" The boy, Touma?, said happily hugging the woman who lunged forward to hug him.

"A coma. That would explain his speech patterns being more childish than normal and how shocked they seemed to see him awake." Conan deduced almost immediately and 'seeing' a nod from Haibara by his side.

"He must have just been a kid when he went into the coma." Haibara said making Conan nod his head.

"Judging by his height he must be a preteen at the least right? Maybe a little older…" Conan asked making Haibara nod again.

"He looks about fourteen at the absolute oldest." Haibara confirmed making Conan nod slightly.

"That's Touma…he's been in a coma for the last eight years." The inn lady, Toono, said as she and Gin and Kir approached the kids.

"Eight years? But didn't the death of that girl happen eight years ago?" Conan asked making Toono nod.

"Yes. The same day that my little sister, Natsuki, was hit and killed in the hit and run Touma was found at the bottom of the cliff unconscious. He hasn't woken up at all in the past eight years." Toono explained making Conan wince. Ouch the sister? That had to suck.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I don't know how I would react or deal with my little brother dying…especially if it had been a hit and run done by one of my friends." Rena said wincing as well and giving Toono a sympathetic and sad look as the news reporter immediately looked for her little brother as if to reassure herself that he was okay.

"For that matter, your brother is not allowed near roads by himself or cliffs or mountains. I barely trust him with making snow angels." Gin said flatly and making Rena give a small half smile.

It didn't help that Conan saw Eisuke slip and fall into the snow a little ways behind them and just lay there before making snow angels.


End file.
